SkyClan's Second Chance
by WrenTree
Summary: Tinypaw discovers more about SkyClan that she knew, and with StarClan as well. When her evil deputy decides he wants to rule the forest along with these other mysterious cats in it, what is she supposed to do? Sequel: The Lost Warrior
1. Chapter 1: SkyClan

**A/N: Just an experiment I'm working on. It's a sequel to Firestar's Quest, written by Erin Hunter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

_The sound of the flowing river _awakened Tinypaw from her long, dreamless sleep. She had decided to sleep near the entrance of the apprentices' cave that night since her brothers Rockpaw and Bouncepaw were too tired last night to keep guard. Tinypaw usually slept near the back of the cave while Bouncepaw kept watch, but he was too exhausted to remember.

Wearily, Tinypaw stood in her mossy nest. She had only recently been made an apprentice by her new leader, Leafstar, before Firestar and Sandstorm left. Firestar lived in a forest far away from the gorge in ThunderClan as their leader. Sandstorm was his mate.

The two ThunderClan warriors had come all the way from their forest because of a prophecy sent to the leader by a SkyClan ancestor, Cloudstar. He was destined to come to the gorge and rebuild the lost fifth Clan of the forest, SkyClan, which was banished from the forest when Twolegs took over. Then he returned home to the ThunderClan camp. The other three Clans of the forest were ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.

Tinypaw wasn't quite sure that she had SkyClan blood in her, but her mentor Sparrowpelt did. The ancient SkyClan cats had the ability to leap high into trees to catch prey and navigate up the gorge walls. Tinypaw had only climbed up the gorge once in her apprenticeship and wanted desperately to be like the other SkyClan cats.

As the sun floated higher above the gorge edges, Tinypaw began to feel her stomach growl in hunger. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at her sleeping brothers and headed out of the cave on the side of the gorge wall. Leafstar and SkyClan's deputy, Sharpclaw were already crouched beside the heap of fresh-kill, deciding the day's patrols and such.

"Ah, you're bright and early this morning," Sharpclaw meowed, sounding unusually chipper. The flame-coloured deputy was crouched over a half-eaten sparrow.

Leafstar nodded. She had only received her nine lives of a leader just before Firestar and Sandstorm left. SkyClan's medicine cat, Echosong received a message from StarClan saying that Leafstar was meant to be Clan leader. Before then, she had been known as Leafdapple.

Tinypaw nodded back to her leader in acknowledgement before picking out a piece of fresh-kill for herself. At that same moment, her mentor Sparrowpelt and his sister, Cherrytail hopped nimbly down from the warriors' cave. Patchfoot was right behind them.

"Good morning," Cherrytail mewed cheerily. "How were your dreams?"

Sharpclaw snickered. "I dreamed I was stalking a juicy-looking vole," he answered.

"I didn't dream," Leafstar meowed, and Tinypaw caught a faint hint of unease in her voice.

"Sparrowpelt, after you train Tinypaw here, lead a patrol down to the Whispering Cave," Sharpclaw meowed, finishing off his sparrow. The Whispering Cave was where Echosong when every half-moon to speak to her warrior ancestors in StarClan. It was a wet cave by the river that homed shining, celestial moss.

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Sure," he murmured. "Cherrytail, will you and Rockpaw come with me?"

The tortoiseshell warrior nodded.

Tinypaw couldn't suppress the purr that exploded from her chest. When Firestar left a while ago, she had been sure that the ThunderClan leader was worried about how SkyClan would manage. Not long before, a pack…no, more like a _swarm_ of rats threatened the SkyClan cats' existence. Firestar bravely led them to battle against the rats and destroyed their giant, cat-tongued leader. The SkyClan cats had been unharmed ever since.

"Come on, Tinypaw," Sparrowpelt mewed from beside the thoughtful apprentice. "I'm going to teach you how to chase off other kittypets and rogues like Oscar and Tangle."

Oscar was a kittypet living with his Twolegs beside the gorge in the Twolegplace. He had sneered at the ways of a Clan cat ever since Firestar had tried to rebuild SkyClan, while Tangle simply preferred the life he was living currently.

Tinypaw nodded and got to her paws, swallowing the last bite of her fresh-kill. She knew that Oscar would come and go as he pleased and wanted to show him what a SkyClan warrior apprentice could do.

As the two stalked down the side of the gorge away from the trickling river to the training hollow, Tinypaw heard a soft voice calling from behind her. She turned around in curiosity to see Clovertail, her mother, bounding toward her.

"If you don't mind, Sparrowpelt," the brown-and-white she-cat panted, clearly out of breath from running, "I'd like to train with you. Firestar and Sandstorm left just after my kits were made apprentices, and I still have a lot to learn."

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Of course. For now, as Firestar said, we're all learning the ways of the warrior code."

As the cats trekked on, Tinypaw couldn't help wondering if the two ThunderClan cats really told SkyClan everything about the warrior code. She knew that there was still a lot to learn, but what if Leafstar or Echosong didn't know what to do in times of need? Tinypaw made a mental promise to ask Leafstar later.

Once the SkyClan cats neared the training hollow, Sparrowpelt stopped and turned to mother and daughter.

"Okay, you two," the brown tabby meowed. "The intruders we may encounter might not be so keen to attack us if they are kittypets, like Oscar. If you do see the cat at any time, here's how you attack him. Clovertail, will you be my assistant?"

Clovertail nodded and stepped forward, crouching low in preparation for an attack from the warrior. Sparrowpelt sprang at her, barring his teeth with effort. Clovertail dodged his attack smoothly and leaped onto his shoulders, pinning him down.

Sparrowpelt shook the warrior off and shook his pelt from dust. "Very good," he coughed. "But, like I said, the kittypets might not want to attack. I'll act like a wandering kittypet, and you attack me, okay?"

Clovertail nodded and crouched once more, waiting for Sparrowpelt to make his move.

Sparrowpelt padded a few rabbit hops away and began walking toward the two cats again, gazing around in wonder.

Suddenly, with a brisk shake of her haunches, Clovertail sprang at the unknowing warrior with a loud snarl. Sparrowpelt, completely surprised by the attack, swivelled around on the ground underneath Clovertail's weight.

"Good job, Clovertail!" Sparrowpelt praised as the she-cat stepped away, giving her chest fur a few quick licks. "Tinypaw, why don't you give it a try?"

Tinypaw nodded and got to her paws. She shook her pelt in concentration before glaring at her mentor stalking toward her absent-mindedly. She bunched up her muscles and pounced at the tabby warrior, tackling him to the ground. Sparrowpelt hissed in alarm and clawed at Tinypaw's white fur. Tinypaw moved nimbly out of the way and hurled another attack at her mentor. The two went tussling in the sand before Tinypaw had Sparrowpelt pinned.

"Very good!" Sparrowpelt meowed, pride gleaming in his eyes. "I'm proud of your progress, Tinypaw."

Tinypaw stepped away from her mentor and looked down in modesty. "Thank you, Sparrowpelt."

With a sigh, the tabby warrior meowed, "I know it was short, but I think that's enough for today. Sharpclaw wants me back for a patrol with Cherrytail soon."

Clovertail nodded and started down the trail toward the SkyClan camp, followed by Sparrowpelt and Tinypaw.

As the cats walked on, Tinypaw's mind began to wander. She wasn't yet accustomed to the ways of an apprentice, yet she knew she and her brothers had it easy. Sandstorm had told her when she was a kit that apprentices had the task to care for the Clan's elders and bring fresh-kill to the nursing queens and elders before eating themselves. Nowadays, SkyClan had no elders to care for, and Petalnose, the only nursing queen, refused to be served. But Tinypaw also knew that Petalnose's kits, Mintkit and Sagekit, were bound to have more duties than the apprentices now.

As the cats made it back to the Rockpile in the middle of SkyClan territory, Leafstar and Sharpclaw were perched atop the mound of fallen rocks.

"You're just in time," Leafstar meowed. "I've called a Clan meeting."

Sparrowpelt nodded, and Tinypaw padded after him to sit down with the others beneath the Rockpile.

"Leaf-bare will be coming soon, and Firestar warned me of the troubles to come," Leafstar announced. "Therefore, I will increase the amount of hunting patrol to get ready for the harsh weather."

Sharpclaw stepped up to stand beside his leader. "I've already told Sparrowpelt to patrol down to the Whispering Cave, but I will instead assign him a hunting patrol. While you're down there, renew the scent markings anyway. Patchfoot, lead another hunting patrol and regular patrol down to the training hollow. I'll come with you."

Patchfoot nodded to his deputy before Leafstar leaped down from the Rockpile and the SkyClan cats scattered. Tinypaw got to her paws to find her brother, Rockpaw. He was Cherrytail's apprentice and was coming with her on the patrol.

"Tinypaw!" The white apprentice turned around to see Rockpaw bounding toward her. "Let's go. Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail are waiting."

Tinypaw nodded and leaped after her black brother to where her mentor and his sister were waiting.

Without another word, Sparrowpelt stalked off down the invisible trail to the Whispering Cave. Tinypaw loved padding down the ledge and into the cave. Of course, the fear of slipping into the rushing torrent of the river frightened her, but she still loved the thrill of being so close to her warrior ancestors.

But, unfortunately, the patrol wasn't heading along the ledge. Sparrowpelt turned abruptly as he leapt on top of the fallen tree that marked SkyClan's old territory boundary. The following cats trotted after him, using their tails to keep balance on the slippery, moss-covered trunk.

Tinypaw hopped down from the log and gazed around her. The copses of trees and bushes were noisy with scrabbling prey, and her paws itched with the anticipation of the hunt ahead of her. Sparrowpelt had taught her enough hunting skills to catch a couple mice and wanted to show off her skills to Rockpaw.

But, a sudden flicker of movement caught her attention and she witnessed the black apprentice burying a small squirrel.

"What?" Tinypaw hissed incredulously. "I didn't even see you kill that squirrel!"

Rockpaw shrugged. "I guess I'm light on my feet."

Tinypaw rolled her eyes before spotting a shrew scrambling along the riverbed. She dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked up to the helpless creature, keeping light on her haunches. Rocking her haunches from side to side, she sprang at the shrew. Before she knew it, the creature was dead in her paws.

Excitement flooded Tinypaw's small body. She had never caught a shrew before, and couldn't wait to show off her catch to the rest of the Clan.

Suddenly, a fierce yowl filled the silent air.

"Mouse dung!" Rockpaw exclaimed. "There goes all the prey."

But Tinypaw wasn't paying attention to her brother. She crept forward, anxious to figure out where the yowl came from. It sounded like a cat, and the sudden scent of fear mingled with SkyClan scent.

"Oscar!" she heard Cherrytail hiss defiantly. Rolling her eyes impatiently, Tinypaw padded up to where the tortoiseshell had spotted the kittypet.

"What do you want, Cherry?" Oscar growled, crouching low, a snarl playing about his lips.

"For the last time, it's Cherry_tail_!" Cherrytail snarled. "And I want to know why you're on SkyClan territory."

Oscar snorted. "I don't go by territory, _Cherrytail_," he scoffed. "The whole world is my territory."

Tinypaw sighed. Even though she hated to admit it, the fearsome kittypet would've made an excellent SkyClan warrior. He had given Firestar a hard time when he was telling the cats about SkyClan.

"You may go by different rules, but in the gorge, you are not welcome," Cherrytail hissed. "Now leave before I make you."

Oscar chuckled. "Bite me."

With that, the tortoiseshell she-cat lunged at the black-and-white tom. All Tinypaw could see or hear was a tussling of tortoiseshell and black fur and yowls from both cats. Claws and teeth glinted sharply in the grey sunlight as the cats tussled.

"Cherrytail!" Tinypaw hurled around to see Sparrowpelt bounding over to the fighting cats. "What in StarClan's name is going on here?"

"Oscar," Tinypaw mewed simply.

Sparrowpelt, not needing further explanation, leaped at Cherrytail and yanked his sister off of the writhing kittypet.

"Fox dung!" Oscar snarled, giving his ruffled shoulder fur a few quick licks. "Where did you learn to fight like _that_?"

Cherrytail chuckled in triumph. Tinypaw could tell she was content with what she was hearing from the cowering kittypet. "I learned to fight well in SkyClan, mouse-brain."

Oscar's eyes seemed to widen for a moment before he snorted again. "I told you once before, and you'd better believe that I do not need a Clan to survive. I'm perfectly happy with my housefolk."

"I wasn't offering the position," Cherrytail meowed icily.

Without another word, just a glance of fury, Oscar disappeared up the gorge and out of sight.

"Well done, Cherrytail," Sparrowpelt meowed with a slight sigh of concern for his sister.

"You're not my mentor; I don't need praise from you," Cherrytail purred playfully. "Come on, we've got prey to catch."

Tinypaw followed Rockpaw further into the trees, her mind still on the tussle between Cherrytail and Oscar. Maybe, if Oscar ventured down in SkyClan territory enough, he'd feel compelled to join and become a warrior.

But Tinypaw quickly dismissed such mouse-brained thoughts. Oscar was a very proud cat and she knew that he would never want to join such a silly idea like SkyClan.

Shaking her head with frustration and amusement at the same time, Tinypaw smelled a rabbit hopping near, and instantly dropped down into a crouch, eager to taste the wonderful fresh-kill in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering

**A/N: I feel compelled to post SkyClan's allegiances. Oh, and ThunderClan. RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan aren't exactly in this story. Well, I migh put them in. I'm just writing this story for the heck of it. I'm writing whatever comes to my mind at the moment. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

**ALLEGIANCES**

_S K Y C L A N_

**LEADER: **Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**DEPUTY: **Sharpclaw—dark ginger tom.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Patchfoot—black-and-white tom. _Apprentice, Bouncepaw_

Clovertail—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.

Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom. _Apprentice, Tinypaw_

Cherrytail—tortoiseshell she-cat. _Apprentice, Rockpaw_

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Tinypaw—small white she-cat.

Rockpaw—black tom.

Bouncepaw—ginger tom.

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Petalnose—pale grey she-cat. _Kits: Mintkit, Sagekit_

**KITS:**

Mintkit—grey tabby she-cat.

Sagekit—pale grey tom.

_

* * *

_

_"Bouncepaw caught a fish today," Patchfoot _boasted to Sparrowpelt about his apprentice. Tinypaw shrugged off the envious feeling clawing at her heart. Patchfoot had trained her brother twenty-four / seven ever since he had received the apprentice. Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail were a little more lenient on the new SkyClan apprentices. 

"No matter," Sparrowpelt mumbled through a mouthful of water vole. "Tinypaw here is really improving on attacking intruders."

Patchfoot nodded. Tinypaw knew that the senior warrior wasn't usually boasting about Bouncepaw. Her brother had a huge problem with getting into trouble and wandering off. When the three apprentices were kits, Bouncepaw always persuaded the others to go _exploring_. Tinypaw always agreed with him, although she secretly felt insecure about the wandering-off.

"Tinypaw?" The white apprentice glanced up at her mentor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry," she murmured, taking a bite of the shrew she had caught. "Just thinking to myself. I—"

"Great StarClan!"

Tinypaw hopped to her paws to see Clovertail and Bouncepaw pelting over to the Rockpile where the others were eating.

"What is it, Clovertail?" Leafstar questioned, getting to her paws.

"A rat!" Clovertail choked out.

Icy fear gripped Tinypaw's small body. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she gazed up at the clouding fear in Clovertail's eyes. She glanced at Bouncepaw, who was trembling with unusual terror. Tinypaw stifled a shiver. Nothing usually scared Bouncepaw that much.

"A rat?" Sharpclaw echoed. "Where? I'll claw its tiny heart out!"

"No, Sharpclaw," Leafstar meowed calmly. She turned to the trembling Clovertail. "Don't worry, Clovertail. Firestar killed the rats' leader. They are no longer a threat. If anything, they are simply prey to us now."

"Mouse dung!" Cherrytail spat. "I'd never eat something as vile as a _rat_!"

"If leaf-bare is coming, then they would surely help," Leafstar snapped. "You all heard Firestar. We need to catch as much prey as possible. If rats are among that prey, then we will eat rats."

Cherrytail wrinkled her muzzle in disgust but didn't say more. Personally, Tinypaw wasn't too fond of eating rats either. But if leaf-bare was as bad as Firestar had said, then she would push through.

Leafstar nodded to Clovertail and leaped on top of the Rockpile. There was no need to call the Clan together, since it was already gathered below the mound of rocks.

"As you know, tonight is a Clan Gathering," the SkyClan leader announced. Excitement replaced the fear clinging to Tinypaw's thoughts. She loved Gatherings. Back in the forest, the four Clans joined together to discuss news about the Clans. Since there were no other Clans, SkyClan gathered atop the Skyrock and discussed the news of one Clan only: SkyClan. There usually wasn't much to speak about, but it still made Tinypaw feel closer to her warrior ancestors.

"We will all attend and speak of findings beyond borders and what's been happening inside the Clan. How have we survived after Firestar and Sandstorm left? What are the possible dangers in SkyClan territory? What—"

"Mintkit!" Tinypaw heard Petalnose, the only SkyClan queen hiss to her wandering kit. "I told you to stay away from the river! You know it's dangerous!"

But Mintkit wasn't listening to her mother. She was peering over the edge of the water. Too frightened to move, Petalnose whimpered to her daughter to stop inching closer.

Calmly, Leafstar hopped down from the Rockpile and padded up to Mintkit. She leaned down and picked her up from the scruff and dropped her in front of Petalnose. "What did you think you were doing?" she purred.

Mintkit looked down at her silver tabby paws. "I'm sorry, Leafstar."

The dappled leader chuckled and rested her tail on top of Mintkit's head. "Just don't do it again. But it's nice to see a kit brave enough to be a warrior."

Mintkit beamed up at her leader before hurrying off to find her brother, Sagekit. The two bounded back to the nursery, followed by Petalnose.

Sorrow stabbed at Tinypaw as she watched the three SkyClan cats pad back to the nursery. Petalnose's mate, Rainfur, had died saving SkyClan from the rats. He was the very first modern SkyClan warrior in StarClan. Tinypaw couldn't possibly feel the pain Petalnose felt, but the silver queen was making it through so far, which warmed Tinypaw.

"Come on, Tinypaw!" Bouncepaw mewed cheerily. "Rockpaw and I are going to see Petalnose and her kits!"

"Bouncepaw, Clovertail told us not to play with them," Tinypaw mumbled back. "They're still too young."

"They're going to be made apprentices soon," Bouncepaw protested. "Surely they're able to play with a few apprentices."

Tinypaw sighed. She didn't know how her ginger brother always persuaded her to get into trouble with their mother, but she followed her brothers toward the narrow entrance of the nursery.

* * *

Tinypaw took the last leap and landed on the Skyrock nimbly. She padded over to join Sparrowpelt, who was sitting patiently at the edge of the rock. Rockpaw and Bouncepaw scurried off to find their mentors and sat down, flicking their tails impatiently.

Tinypaw purred to herself at her brothers' annoyance with waiting. They were such eager and impatient cats, and she knew that that would hold them back in becoming warriors.

"Good," Leafstar meowed from in front of the other SkyClan cats. Her pelt shined silver in the bright moonlight. "Every cat's here. We'll begin. Does any cat have anything to say about SkyClan so far?"

Clovertail got to her paws. "I'd like to say that I am proud of SkyClan's progress ever since Firestar and Sandstorm left. We were able to survive without them."

Leafstar nodded. "I agree, Clovertail. And your kits are progressing very well, too."

Clovertail nodded and sat down once more, Echosong taking her place.

"Leafstar, I'm very sorry that I did not tell you this before, but I felt that the entire Clan should know this," the silver tabby medicine cat meowed.

Leafstar dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Echosong continued. "Last night, I received a dream from StarClan. I'm still not quite sure what it means, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. It was a very simple dream with no dialogue or anything else. It was simply me gazing up at the sky. It was filled with enormous, white fluffy clouds. But my gaze was more captivated by a rather small, about the size of a cat's head, cloud floating behind the others. The cloud was shaped like a cat."

Leafstar made no movements. Tinypaw could hear the rush of the river below them, everything was so silent. Icy dread turned her blood to ice as she thought about the dream. What could that mean? A smaller cloud…shaped like a cat…

"I see," Leafstar murmured at last. As if an unknown spell had been broken, the SkyClan cats around her relaxed a little. "You, Sharpclaw, and I will discuss this tomorrow morning promptly."

The rest of the Gathering went on smoothly, but Tinypaw's mind was elsewhere. A thought had entered her mind, but she refused to believe it in a hasty cast of greed. _No_, she thought as Sharpclaw spoke of the rat cluster he'd found recently. _It's not true…but it was a tiny cloud…shaped like a cat… _

_Could that possibly mean…me?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ooh! I know, not a very exciting chapter. But believe me, it gets better. I just came up with a plot for the story, and oh, it's interesting!!! R&R!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Patch Of Gorse

**A/N: I know that these chapters are kind of short compared to my other story, but I'll try and make them longer if I must. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Three days passed since the Gathering _for the SkyClan cats, and Tinypaw was anticipating every single moment Echosong stepped outside her cave. She was afraid that the tabby she-cat would tell Leafstar, or the entire Clan of another message from StarClan showing more small, white objects.

This, unfortunately, was one of those days.

Tinypaw crouched over a sparrow, fixing her eyes on the medicine cat's cave. The narrow entrance was suddenly filled with Echosong's scent as the silver tabby halted outside her cave and gazed upward before approaching the heap of fresh-kill. Tinypaw crouched lower as she noticed a look of concern glazing the medicine cat's eyes and she eavesdropped on what Echosong was telling Leafstar.

"Leafstar, I just saw it again!" Echosong muttered with urgency. "I looked up and saw the small, cat-shaped cloud among many large ones!"

Leafstar nodded and gazed up at the grey sky. "I think a snow is coming soon," she meowed softly. Then something caught her eye and she let out a faint gasp. "I see it, Echosong! It looks like a cat!"

Tinypaw thrust her head upward only to be greeted with multiple cat-shaped clouds. Her eyes widened in fear and wonder as the figures started moving across the sky. The larger, dark grey and light grey cats raced across the sky while one small white cat strode along at a slower pace before getting blown away with the rest of the cats by the wind.

"Did you see that?" she blurted out to the others.

Leafstar blinked at her. "What is it, Tinypaw?" she meowed.

"Did you see that?" Tinypaw repeated. "What just happened! You didn't see it?"

Echosong looked up before shaking her head in dismay. "No, Tinypaw. I didn't see anything."

Tinypaw looked back at the swirling clouds above her. Was she the only who saw the scene in the clouds? Was it a sign sent by StarClan? But why would StarClan pick her out of many other brave warriors? Why not her brother, Bouncepaw? He was eager to adventure anywhere!

"Are you okay, Tinypaw?" Leafstar mewed, taking a few steps closer to the small apprentice.

Tinypaw nodded. "I'm fine. Maybe too much fresh-kill."

Leafstar nodded, although she didn't look convinced. She went back to her fresh-kill and started talking with Echosong again.

Tinypaw got to her paws and pushed the rest of her sparrow away. She trotted over to where Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, Petalnose, and her kits were sitting, eating their share of the prey.

"Good morning, Tinypaw," Sparrowpelt murmured through a mouthful. "And how are you this morning?"

Tinypaw only shrugged. She couldn't find it in herself to venture further with words in case she accidentally voiced her fears.

But she had to _tell _some cat! She felt like it was going to spill out if she didn't tell some cat. She couldn't tell her mother. Clovertail would be too protective and immediately deny the theory.

Bouncepaw. He would listen to his little sister, surely.

Tinypaw nodded in determination and trotted over to the apprentices' cave where her brothers were play-fighting. She prodded Bouncepaw on the shoulder eagerly.

"What do you want?" the ginger apprentice muttered in exasperation.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Bouncepaw?" Tinypaw mewed cautiously.

The annoyed expression instantly vanished from Bouncepaw's face as he followed Tinypaw over to the Rockpile.

When Tinypaw was sure that no other cat could hear them behind the Rockpile, she told Bouncepaw her worries about Echosong's sign.

Bouncepaw looked thoughtful. His tail twitch with deep thought. Finally, he looked up and meowed softly, "You're right. If you saw all those other cats, then one small white one, I don't know who else it would be."

Tinypaw let out a faint mew of distress.

Bouncepaw lifted his tail and rested it reassuringly on his sister's shoulder. "It's okay, Tinypaw. We don't even know what it means yet. I'm sure it's nothing."

Bouncepaw didhave a point. Tinypaw—or even Echosong—wasn't even sure what the sign _meant_. Maybe it meant that StarClan simply wanted to speak to her.

But even that thought brought chills to Tinypaw's pelt. She couldn't even imagine being in the presence of one of her warrior ancestors.

Bouncepaw stood up quietly. "I wouldn't worry about it, Tinypaw," he murmured. "You'll be okay."

Tinypaw nodded and followed her brother out from behind the rocks. Sharpclaw eyed them suspiciously before returning to his fresh-kill.

"Okay, Tinypaw," a voice meowed from behind Tinypaw. "Let's go and train with Clovertail. Patchfoot's coming with Bouncepaw, along with Cherrytail and Rockpaw."

Tinypaw turned around and nodded to Sparrowpelt. She thought that maybe a bit of training would ease her mind a little.

"That's enough for today," Sparrowpelt meowed, licking a bit of dust from his shoulder fur. "How about we go hunting for a bit before returning to camp?"

Tinypaw nodded and followed her mentor down the gorge, Clovertail right behind her. The others headed ahead of them to hunt in the thin forest beyond the fallen tree.

"Clovertail," Tinypaw began. Bouncepaw had advised her to tell their mother about the signs, but Tinypaw wasn't quite sure on how to begin.

"Yes, Tinypaw?" the brown-and-white she-cat mewed.

Tinypaw sighed. There was no other way to tell her mother this. "Remember Echosong's signs from StarClan?"

Clovertail nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do you think it's possible that the prophesized cat is…me?"

Clovertail halted in her steps and looked down at her paws in thought. Tinypaw stopped beside her and stared at her mother, anxiety clogging her throat.

Finally, Clovertail looked up at her daughter. "You're right Tinypaw," she mumbled, worry thickening her meow. "But what does that mean?"

Tinypaw pressed her nose to her mother's muzzle affectionately. "It's only a theory. I'm not even quite sure that these signs mean anything."

Clovertail nodded, although she didn't look convinced.

"Come on, Tinypaw!" Rockpaw called from one of the larger rocks on the side of the gorge. "Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt are already on the top!"

Tinypaw nodded. She cast a quick glance at her mother before bounding up the side of the gorge, Rockpaw right behind her.

"What took you so long?" Sparrowpelt meowed teasingly. "I've already caught three pieces of fresh-kill!"

"Two of those are mine, mouse-brain!" Cherrytail yowled, scoffing her brother on the ear playfully.

Rockpaw motioned with his tail for Tinypaw to follow him. He scurried off toward a thick patch of gorse bushes. Tinypaw followed him, casting away any stray thoughts of StarClan's messages.

Crouching down in the dusty earth, Tinypaw scented out a strong rabbit-scent. Rockpaw had smelled it too and was already stalking a dark brown figure in the gorse bushes.

Tinypaw had hunted and killed two rabbits before a strange scent filled her nose. It smelled of rogues and kittypets combined…

"Do you smell that?" she asked Rockpaw. The black apprentice looked up and sniffed the air.

"No," he meowed. "What is it?"

Tinypaw breathed in the scent once more. It was strangely strong; she wondered why Rockpaw couldn't smell it. "It smells like a rogue, or a kittypet."

Rockpaw sniffed again. "I don't smell anything. You're dreaming."

Tinypaw shrugged the situation off before gathering her fresh-kill together and following her brother back to where their mentors were hunting along the edge of the gorge.

A sharp flicker of movement in a thick patch of gorse caught Tinypaw's attention. She flung her head around to face the intruder, but she couldn't see anything. She couldn't scent out what it was since the smell of fresh-kill was choking all her senses.

"Tinypaw, come on!" Rockpaw shouted from far ahead of her. "You're as slow as a tortoise today!"

Tinypaw shook her head and trotted up to her brother. It was probably just wind blowing the gorse branches. It was just a patch of gorse.

But a flash of golden-brown forced her to halt in her tracks. _A tail! There _is _a cat here! _she thought. "Rockpaw!" she called to her brother. "Tell Sparrowpelt I'm going to hunt some more. Take my fresh-kill back, will you?"

Rockpaw looked puzzled, but he shrugged and picked up the fresh-kill his sister had caught.

When the black tom was out of sight and climbing down the side of the gorge, Tinypaw turned around and tasted the air, thoughts filled with concentration.

"Where are you?" she murmured quietly to the air.

Suddenly, another flash of brown flicked from the gorse bushes to the edge of the trees on the other side of the SkyClan territory.

Tinypaw sneaked up to the edge of the territory and peered over the edge. She couldn't venture further unless she wanted a hollering from Sharpclaw.

But Tinypaw was content with where she was. Her eyes widened as she saw two, bright yellow eyes glinting from the safety of the trees.

"Who are you?" she called to the other side.

The eyes blinked before turning and dashing off into the forest of trees. Tinypaw could catch a faint trace of rogue.

The white apprentice sighed. She didn't like chasing off unsuspecting cats, but it was a must now that she was in SkyClan. If this rogue were to cross SkyClan borders again, he would surely hear it from Leafstar or Sharpclaw.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! R&R, please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Thorn

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! I should've thought of this months ago...Oo

* * *

**

_"Tinypaw, would you mind coming with _me to go fetch some herbs beside the river?" Echosong mewed to the white apprentice as she padded out from the apprentices' cave.

Tinypaw tipped her head to one side, but said nothing. She was worried that the medicine cat may want to tell her about the messages from StarClan, or even ask her some hard and difficult task.

Eventually, she nodded. "All right. May I eat first?"

Echosong nodded. "Of course, mouse-brain," she purred. "I'm hungry too."

The two cats padded over to the pile of fresh-kill, Bouncepaw and Rockpaw catching up to them on their way.

"Patchfoot's going to teach me how to sneak up on an unsuspecting enemy!" Bouncepaw boasted. "What about you, Tinypaw? What's Sparrowpelt teaching you?"

"I'm not sure," Tinypaw replied curtly. She wasn't about to let her ignorant brother bring her down today.

"Hurry up and eat, Tinypaw," Echosong meowed, settling down beside a water vole. "I want to get some burdock root before sunhigh."

Tinypaw nodded and turned to Bouncepaw. "Echosong wants me to come with her to collect herbs."

Bouncepaw snorted while Rockpaw gaped at his sister in bewilderment. "Sandstorm told me when I was a kit that medicine cats are the most important part of the Clan!"

Tinypaw nodded while picking a thrush out of the heap of fresh-kill. She shivered under her thin white pelt. She still had to grow a thicker, leaf-bare coat for the upcoming weather.

"Mouse-brain!" Bouncepaw sneered. "_Leaders _are the most important part of the Clan!"

"That's not true," Leafstar meowed, padding up to the three apprentices. "Medicine cats have an even larger responsibility than any other cat. They have to receive messages from StarClan, and speak to their warrior ancestors every half-moon. They must care for their Clan, and carry out the role of peace-makers that they have."

Bouncepaw stared up at the dappled leader, eyes fixated on her own. "But why aren't medicine cats leaders then?"

Leafstar chuckled. "They can't do _everything_," she mumbled. "They have enough to do besides receive nine lives and lead a Clan. That's why I'm here."

"StarClan chose you, didn't they?" Rockpaw murmured.

Leafstar nodded. "And Echosong did a very good job interpreting her very first dream from StarClan."

"Come on, Tinypaw!" the tabby medicine cat mewed from behind Leafstar. "The sun's rising."

Tinypaw nodded and got to her paws, shoving the half-eaten thrush toward her brothers. "You can share this." Quickly swiping her tongue over her white muzzle, she leaped after Echosong, who was already making her way down the river toward the fallen tree.

When the two SkyClan cats made it across to the lush side of the SkyClan territory, Echosong halted and sniffed the air. Tinypaw thought she was checking to see where the burdock plants were, but then she noticed the rusty-yellow stems right in front of her.

"They're right here, Echo—"

"Hush, Tinypaw."

Tinypaw immediately stopped and tasted the air as well. She started backward in alarm.

_It was that strange scent again!_

"Echosong!" she whispered urgently. "I scented the very same scent yesterday! It was a cat—"

"Tinypaw, _be quiet_!"

Tinypaw fell silent once more, waiting for her medicine cat to make a move.

Suddenly, Tinypaw saw a flicker of golden-brown in the bushes in front of her. Without hesitating, Echosong darted forward in an attempt to capture the intruder.

"_Mrr-ow-ow!_"

Tinypaw galloped forward to see Echosong in fierce combat with a brown tabby. It was the same cat she'd seen in SkyClan territory before!

"Echosong!"

"Get off me, you lump of fur!" Echosong growled at the trespasser. "What are you doing in SkyClan territory?"

The golden-brown tabby hurled himself away from the silver medicine cat. "I'm just exploring the land, that's all! I never knew there was another group of rogues living out here!"

Tinypaw could sense the curiosity glinting in the rogue's eyes as he spoke, even though the hostility hadn't yet faded. "What do you want?" she voiced nervously.

"_I _want to know why you're on SkyClan territory!" Echosong repeated, her meow growing irritated.

"I told you!" the tom snarled. "I'm exploring. And what's SkyClan? Is it a group of cats? How many are you?"

Echosong simply glared at the intruder. "What is your name, rogue?"

"I am Thorn. I recently found my group of cats…what is your name?"

"I do not wish to tell you," Echosong hissed, casting a warning glance at Tinypaw not to mention her name. "I shall take you to Leafstar and have her decide what to do with you."

Thorn's eyes gleamed with interest although he still showed some defiance and fear. Tinypaw followed Echosong toward the fallen tree only to notice that the golden-brown tom wasn't following.

Echosong flicked her tail dismissively. "If you don't want to come," she called without looking back, "then you'll have to stay off out territory."

Tinypaw looked back to see Thorn hesitate before trotting after the SkyClan cats and into the heart of SkyClan territory.

Sharpclaw immediately padded up to the returning group of cats. "I smell rogue. What did the patrol drag in this morning?"

"Hush, Sharpclaw," Leafstar meowed calmly coming up beside her deputy. "What is it, Echosong?"

The medicine cat stepped aside to reveal Thorn, gazing around in wonder.

"You cats must have a whole lifestyle going on here," the tom mewed in wonder. "Is that why you call yourselves SkyClan?"

Leafstar nodded. "Who are you, stranger?"

"He's Thorn, a rogue of these parts," Echosong introduced. "He said he lives with a group of other rogues."

Thorn nodded. "That's right."

Sharpclaw instantly crouched down and snarled. "You just _happened _to find the SkyClan territory boundaries, didn't you?"

Thorn crouched down in preparation for a fight.

"Stop!" Tinypaw cried, unable to control herself. All of the cats blinked at her. "Stop," she repeated in a more shaky voice. "I'm sure Thorn wasn't sure of the SkyClan territory markers…and now he does. Why can't we just let him go?"

Tinypaw looked over at the rogue to see his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. A sudden feeling of terror crept through Tinypaw's pelt.

But to the white apprentice's half-surprise, Leafstar nodded. "You're right, Tinypaw," she agreed. "Thorn was doing no harm by adventuring into unknown territory. Come, Thorn. Have some fresh-kill. We have plenty to spare."

"What?" Sharpclaw hissed, thrusting himself between the rogue and the heap of fresh-kill. "Leafstar, you can't be serious! A rogue decides to venture into SkyClan territory and you _welcome_ it with a piece of fresh-kill? You know better than _any _cat that we need all the food we can get for leaf-bare!"

Leafstar halted in her tracks and digested the ginger deputy's words. Tinypaw simply rolled her eyes. Trust Sharpclaw to be the cat to disagree with whatever Leafstar decides. Which was ironic, actually. Clan deputies were supposed to _agree _with the leader's decisions and help make certain choices.

"I can see what you're getting at, Sharpclaw," Leafstar murmured. "But look at the pile of fresh-kill we have!"

Tinypaw glanced at the mound of food beside the Rockpile. It was certainly big enough to feed _two _Clans, let along one plus a random rogue. She didn't see why Sharpclaw was being so stingy.

Sharpclaw flicked his tail impatiently, but allowed Thorn to pass him without clawing his ears off.

Tinypaw followed the rogue to where Sparrowpelt was crouched talking to his sister, Cherrytail.

"Well, hello, Tinypaw," Sparrowpelt meowed. "I see you brought a visitor."

"This is Thorn," Tinypaw mewed as the rogue sat down with a shrew in his jaws next to the white apprentice. "He's a rogue living nearby."

Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail nodded to Thorn before engaging in conversation once more. Thorn turned to Tinypaw and mumbled through a mouthful of fresh-kill, "I knew you'd be welcoming."

Tinypaw blinked at the tom. "Excuse me?"

Thorn chuckled a hearty laugh. "I saw you that one day on the edge of the gorge—don't you remember?"

Tinypaw nodded. She did remember. Remember feeling mouse-brained and feeling like a fool in front of her brother, Rockpaw. "What were you doing there anyway?" she couldn't help asking.

"I was simply exploring along the borders of my group's territory when I found two small kits hunting in the gorse bushes." Thorn stopped to chuckle. "I was wondering, 'Now why are kits hunting? Shouldn't their mother or father be doing that _for _them?'"

Tinypaw didn't waste any breath in laughter. "That's what Clan life is about," she explained. "And I'm not a kit. I'm an apprentice. My name is Tinypaw."

Thorn nodded in acknowledgement. "And apprentice?"

Tinypaw sighed. She honestly didn't feel like explaining Clan life to this unworthy rogue. He had his own group of cats to head back to.

"Come on, Tinypaw," Sparrowpelt meowed, getting to his paws. Tinypaw followed him away from Thorn.

"If you'll excuse me," she quickly muttered to the rogue. "My mentor, Sparrowpelt, is going to train me now."

Thorn simply nodded and went back to his fresh-kill, chatting with Cherrytail.

As Tinypaw trotted down the gorge to the training hollow, she couldn't help thinking about Thorn. He had told her about a group, and his territory; did that mean there were other Clan-based group of cats living near the gorge?

* * *

**A/N: Ooh!! More cats? Read on to find out! That is, when I update...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Whispering Cave

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with my other story!! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_When Tinypaw awakened, a thin layer _of snow was carpeting the gorge floor. She pricked her ears upward and shot her eyes open, alarmed at the new sight. She had never seen snow before, and rushed out of the apprentices' cave to feel the supposedly soft white material.

Trying not to act foolish in front of her brothers, who were awaking drowsily, she placed a paw in the snow. Cold seared up her leg at the touch, and she immediately hopped backward.

A deep chuckle from outside the cave made Tinypaw start.

"You've never seen snow before? You _are _a kit."

Tinypaw dashed out of the cave to see Thorn perched on top of a large, snow-covered rock. The snow was falling lightly, and Thorn's rich brown pelt was covered in white flakes.

"What are you doing here?" Tinypaw called.

"I wanted to visit you again," Thorn replied.

Tinypaw sighed. Apparently Leafstar wasn't as strict with the rogue as she should've been. He wasn't welcome any time, unless Leafstar permitted it.

"Thorn?" Bouncepaw and Rockpaw emerged from the cave. "Why are you here?" Bouncepaw hissed.

Thorn chuckled. "You kits are so amusing," he mumbled. Nimble as a cat of LeopardClan, the rogue leaped off of the boulder and padded silently up to the apprentices. "I'm sure Leafstar won't mind."

"I don't think Sharpclaw's going to be very happy," Rockpaw growled.

"That cat has _got _to relax," Thorn muttered half to himself. "He's very uptight."

Tinypaw rolled her eyes. "He's exactly the way a deputy _should _be," she hissed. "You are not welcome to enter SkyClan territory whenever you want."

Thorn shrugged and made his way past the cave and toward the Rockpile. Tinypaw gaped at him, jaws wide in shock. "You can't just venture into the camp!" she called after the rogue. "We should be chasing you off right now!"

"Ha!" Thorn scoffed. "A couple of kits? I'm sure they'd do a load of damage!"

Tinypaw felt her brothers tense beside her. Bouncepaw was about to hurl himself after the brown tom, but Tinypaw flashed her tail in front of him. "No," she murmured. "Let Leafstar deal with him."

"Yeah, before Sharpclaw does," Bouncepaw muttered. "I'm hungry," he added. "Let's go get some fresh-kill."

Tinypaw nodded and followed her brothers toward the heap of fresh-kill the cats had saved for leaf-bare. Sharpclaw had probably dug it up the night before when Leafstar was guiding Thorn out of the SkyClan territory.

"Thorn?" Tinypaw heard the irritated voice of Sharpclaw hiss from the other side of the Rockpile. She rolled her eyes and picked out a baby falcon that Patchfoot had caught for them.

"I'm going to see what happens with Thorn," she mewed to her brothers and brought her food over to where Echosong was crouched over a water vole.

"I just wanted to visit you!" Thorn was defending, his teeth bared.

Sharpclaw batted an angry paw out at the rogue. "You are not a SkyClan cat! You shouldn't be here!"

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" Leafstar growled, padding up to the two arguing cats. When she spotted Thorn, she halted. "What are you doing here?"

Thorn sighed. "I'm _visiting_," he repeated for the third time. "But your deputy here doesn't seem to understand that fact."

Tinypaw felt an immense feeling of relief sweep over as Leafstar took on a hostile glare. "I welcomed you once, Thorn. That does not mean you may come back whenever you like."

Thorn lifted a paw in surprise. "I thought—"

"Leave."

Thorn's tail dropped slightly. "Leafstar…" he started. His gaze was light and sorrowful.

Tinypaw realized with a jolt that the rogue was trying to tell the SkyClan leader something silently. Leafstar's defiant glare softened.

"Thorn, I'm telling you this once more," the dappled tabby leader meowed before looking away. "You must leave."

Thorn nodded, the sorrow painfully glowing in his dull eyes. He dropped his head and padded away from the leader. Tinypaw knew that the rogue was trying to act like a tiny kit in order to get his way.

"Wait."

"No," Tinypaw breathed to herself. Echosong cast a glance at her. She was listening too.

"You may stay for one more day," Leafstar meowed as Thorn came trotting back contently. "But you may not take any fresh-kill or sleep and hunt with us. You are simply a visitor."

Thorn nodded formally. Leafstar stared at him for a moment longer before trotting off, leaving a rather satisfied Thorn and a rather angered Sharpclaw. "You got off lucky," the ginger deputy hissed, the rage showing in his voice. "Leafstar will not be so lenient next time."

Thorn nodded. "I understand, Sharpclaw. I am not welcome." Without waiting for a response from Sharpclaw, the brown tom padded off toward the fresh-kill.

Tinypaw couldn't help herself, seeing as Sharpclaw was too stunned to do anything.

"Mouse-brain!" she hollered, bounding up to the rogue. Thorn dodged her attack and gaped at her in awe.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"Leafstar just said that you can't have any fresh-kill!" Tinypaw snarled, crouching low and preparing for an attack. This new cat was definitely getting on her nerves. "Don't think you can get away with eating food."

Thorn snorted and glanced at Sharpclaw, who was looking on proudly. "You think I'm going to take some fresh-kill with _him _looking? No way!"

Thorn expertly swerved around the pile of fresh-kill and to where Petalnose was playing with her kits. Tinypaw looked on, unable to hide her annoyance.

* * *

"I can't believe that piece of fox dung!" Tinypaw exclaimed to Echosong as they padded on through the thin undergrowth of the territory sheltered by dead trees. "It's been two whole days, and he hasn't left! Doesn't he have his own Clan to get back to?"

"What, like ThunderClan?" Echosong mewed sarcastically. "You heard Firestar. The only other Clans in the forest live somewhere very far from here. And he doesn't have a Clan name. Thorn? What kind of name is that?"

Tinypaw nodded. The medicine cat had a point. "But he said himself that he lives with a group of other rogues," she mewed. "He should be with them!"

Echosong nodded. "I'm very surprised at Leafstar. She should be working harder to stop him from coming to SkyClan's territory."

"He must not live far away," Tinypaw observed. "He's always waiting outside the apprentices' cave for us to wake up."

Echosong nodded. She paused for a moment before stopping and meowing, "Tinypaw, I wanted to talk to you about something else, not Thorn."

Tinypaw nodded. She was actually trying to stall Echosong, and hopefully make her forget what she was going to tell the white apprentice. She was so nervous that it was about the messages from StarClan that she couldn't even look at Echosong. She looked up at the dead, snow-covered branches of the trees above her. The snow hadn't fallen for the two days that Thorn had stayed with SkyClan, and it was slowly melting from the hot sun.

"I wanted to talk to you about the signs I've been receiving from StarClan."

Tinypaw let out a faint mew of nervousness.

"I have a feeling that StarClan wants to talk to you."

Tinypaw looked down at the medicine cat. That wasn't what she was expecting. "What do you mean? How could I possibly speak with my warrior ancestors? I'm a simple apprentice."

Echosong nodded. "I'm aware," she meowed. "But when I see the clouds in the sky, they're always grey and dark. But there's also always one small, white cloud that stand out against the rest. Tinypaw, that _must _be you."

Tinypaw nodded. "But how can I talk to StarClan?" she repeated.

Echosong glanced across the river and at the frosty cave where she went every half-moon to speak to her warrior ancestors about SkyClan.

"But I'm not a medicine cat!" Tinypaw exclaimed.

"Sandstorm told me before she left that the equivalent of the Whispering Cave in her forest is called the Moonstones. Medicine cats go there every half-moon, but she also said that apprentices must travel there before they become warriors. She said that Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail were exceptions, but she wanted me to promise her that you, Bouncepaw, and Rockpaw would see the Whispering Cave. Leaders also travel there to speak with their warrior ancestors, but she said that apprentices and warriors and deputies couldn't."

Tinypaw digested what the silver tabby was saying. "So I'm an apprentice. I can't speak with StarClan unless I'm a medicine cat or leader."

Echosong sighed. "I'm afraid we have to try."

* * *

"You're going to the Whispering Cave?" Rockpaw exclaimed.

"Echosong, are you sure that StarClan wants to talk to Tinypaw?" Leafstar questioned the medicine cat as the sun drifted down the sky.

"I am," Echosong confirmed.

"I can't believe this!" Rockpaw mewed again. Bouncepaw simply washed his paws nonchalantly. "Remember when we ventured there when we were kits? We—"

"You still _are _kits, mouse-brain," Thorn called from beside Leafstar.

Tinypaw scowled at him.

"Now can some cat tell me what the Whispering Cave is?" the rogue asked.

Leafstar flicked her tail for silence. "You are not a Clan cat. You do not have the right to know."

Thorn sniffed and looked away from Leafstar. Tinypaw realized in horror that their pelts were lightly brushing. _No! _she thought. _Leafstar can't be that attached to this rogue!_

"Come on, Tinypaw," Echosong mewed. "We'd better leave now."

Tinypaw nodded and mewed a soft good-bye to her brothers. Thorn meowed a bye, but she intentionally didn't return it.

Echosong and Tinypaw trotted silently down the gorge alongside the river, careful not to slip and fall in. The two SkyClan cats trekked up to the ledge and began trotting in no pattern along the slippery, snow-covered ledge. They made it to the Whispering Cave just as the moon was starting to rise into the sky.

"Would you like me to be in there with you?" Echosong questioned.

Tinypaw swallowed and nodded. She didn't know what she'd do if Echosong _wasn't _there.

The two cats padded softly into the cave. Tinypaw couldn't resist staring around in wonder. The slimy green moss that covered the cave walls glowed a brilliant, vivid colour, shining all around the damp area. The snow hadn't affected the Whispering Cave, yet it was still damp from the river.

"Now close your eyes," Echosong ordered. "StarClan will being you sleep."

Tinypaw said nothing. She simply followed the medicine cat's orders and lay down on the wet rock. She closed her eyes, but she didn't know how she'd be able to sleep. Her heart was racing at a ridiculous rate, and she couldn't even keep her eyes shut.

But eventually, the sound of the rushing river soothed her, and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Suspense, no? Maybe I should've made the other genre "suspense" instead of romance...but there _is _a bit of romance in here, so I wanted that to be highlighted more than the suspense. Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecies

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe how much this story has progressed. Anywayz, I'm so obsessed!! xD I just finished this short story that I'm writing for school, and guess what it's about. Warriors! In my other fic, one of the Clan's name is EmberClan, and the story is in perspective of an apprentice named Sunpaw. She doesn't come in until the second book, so you wouldn't know who she is yet. But anyway...

* * *

**

_"Echosong?"__ Tinypaw's crystal clear voice called _out into the gorge, a thick layer of worry coating the mew. "Echosong, where are you?"

No reply.

"Echosong!"

"Hush, love," Echosong's voice whispered through the crisp air.

"Where are you?" Tinypaw called out once more. She couldn't see the medicine cat anywhere, even though her scent was all around.

"I think StarClan didn't permit me to see you," Echosong's voice murmured. "I have a feeling they want to talk to you alone."

Tinypaw gazed around in wonder. She was on top of the Skyrock, a giant rock overlooking the whole of SkyClan territory. The moon was bright in the sky, but Tinypaw couldn't find Echosong.

"Where are you?" she cried again.

"I'm on top of the Skyrock," came Echosong's reply. "Your voice is fading, Tinypaw…"

"Echosong!"

"Don't worry, young apprentice," meowed a deep voice from in front of Tinypaw. The white she-cat gazed out over the gorge until a light, glimmering shape of a cat emerged from the frosty night. Starlight glittered around the cat's paws.

Relief and hope surged through Tinypaw as she recognized the tom.

"Rainfur!" she cried. "Why are you here?"

Rainfur settled on the Skyrock and gave his glittering grey fur a swift lick. "I am here with one other."

Tinypaw looked around, eyes wide as moons, but she didn't see any other cat. "Who?" she asked.

"Patience," Rainfur stated simply.

Sure enough, another starlit cat appeared from the sky and leaped atop the Skyrock next to Rainfur. Tinypaw had never seen this cat before, but his coat was a light grey with white patches.

"Greetings, Tinypaw," the tom meowed. "I am Cloudstar of SkyClan and StarClan. I'm glad to see a SkyClan apprentice progressing so well. I knew Firestar would do a fine job."

Tinypaw stared at the warrior in wonder. _His name ends in –star! That means…_ "You're a leader?" Tinypaw wondered aloud. "You mean you were once SkyClan's leader?"

Cloudstar nodded. "I was SkyClan's very last leader, that is, until Leafstar. Tell her I said hello."

Rainfur and Cloudstar let out small chuckles of amusement as Tinypaw simply gaped at them, jaw open.

"Tinypaw, I called you here tonight for a special reason," Cloudstar meowed eventually.

"You have the capabilities of any warrior to fulfil a certain task," Rainfur added.

Tinypaw blinked. "What task?" she asked. "Why me?"

Cloudstar nodded in understanding. "Calm down, young one," he murmured. "StarClan wants a young and eager apprentice to take on this mission. I'm sure you've met Thorn?"

Tinypaw nodded, but took a step backward. "What about him? He can't possibly have the makings of a Clan warrior!"

Rainfur chuckled. "He's simply has a lot to learn," the dark grey warrior meowed. "It is your mission to teach him the ways of the warrior code. Meet his friends and teach them as well."

"Beware, Tinypaw," Cloudstar added before Tinypaw could say anything. "Those of unimportance will weaken you. You must stay strong."

Tinypaw let out a faint whimper of hesitation. "Weaken me?"

"The time has come for the new Clans," Rainfur mewed as the cats' images began to fade.

"And those who cross your path will cherish," Cloudstar finished before the StarClan cats leaped away into the night and joined StarClan once more.

"Tinypaw! Tinypaw, wake up! Are you okay?"

Tinypaw peeked open her eyes and glanced around. She was in the Whispering Cave with Echosong prodding her side. The vividly greed moss around her was only gently glowing as the sun began to rise over the gorge.

"Echosong?" Tinypaw muttered before stumbling to her paws. "Echosong! Did you hear them! Cloudstar and Rainfur were there!"

Echosong's eyes widened and soon soothed to understanding. "I'm sorry, Tinypaw. StarClan did not permit me to hear anything. I woke up moons before you did. You were mewing in your sleep, though."

"What did I say?" Tinypaw mewed.

"You only mumbled Cloudstar and Rainfur's names," Echosong responded. "But don't tell me what happened now. Let's get back and tell the rest of the Clan."

Tinypaw nodded, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it back to the SkyClan camp. If Thorn was there, and he surely would be, then she didn't know what she'd say. Cloudstar told her of Thorn, and Rainfur said that he'd make a good warrior if taught a lesson. But how was Tinypaw, a simple apprentice, supposed to teach a whole group of rogues the warrior code?

The two SkyClan cats padded softly out of the Whispering Cave and across the ledge. It had snowed thoroughly overnight, and Tinypaw realized with a jolt that Thorn had better not be eating any fresh-kill.

A sudden flicker of movement down beside the river caught the white apprentice's eye. She saw a rather fat rabbit hop by speedily and burrow underneath a tree root covered in a mouse-length of snow.

"That looked juicy," Echosong mumbled in surprise. "I thought Sandstorm said that prey is stringy in leaf-bare."

Tinypaw nodded. "Maybe that particular rabbit stuffed itself with food before leaf-bare," she suggested.

Without any warning, Echosong hopped off of the ledge and swerved around to bound up the riverbed to where the rabbit hole was. She crouched near the entrance and gazed inside it, tail swishing back and forth.

"You're never going to catch that," Tinypaw whispered beside her. All the same, she wanted to give the medicine cat as much of a chance she deserved.

Echosong's forepaw darted out shortly after Tinypaw spoke. The silver tabby dragged out a writhing grey rabbit and bit down hard on the neck. It was dead in seconds.

"Amazing!" Tinypaw mewed in shock. She was pretty sure that even Sharpclaw wouldn't have been able to do that. "You have to teach me how to do that."

Echosong chuckled. "That's Sparrowpelt's job, not mine."

The two SkyClan cats began trotting back to the SkyClan camp, Echosong's fresh-kill securely in her jaws. Tinypaw gazed up at the frosty trees in marvel, almost forgetting her worries of what the StarClan cats told her that night. The sunrise painted a significant picture in the sky, causing the snow to glisten like the sun itself during sunhigh.

Tinypaw breathed it all in—the weak birdsong and the extremely faint prey-scent. Echosong's rabbit covered most of the scents, but she could make out most of them. She wanted to bathe in the wonders of her territory before having to face the prophecy laid out before her.

"They're back!" Rockpaw yowled from inside the camp. Tinypaw rushed up to him and the two pressed noses. "How was it?" the black apprentice murmured.

Tinypaw looked down. "I'll tell you all in a second."

Echosong had dropped her fresh-kill in the pile and had informed Leafstar of the news. Instantly, the dapped tabby she-cat leaped on top of the snowy Rockpile and turned to face her Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting," the leader yowled.

One by one Tinypaw watched SkyClan gather beneath the Rockpile. Petalnose emerged from the nursery with her kits, Mintkit and Sagekit. Sharpclaw and Patchfoot trotted down from the warriors' cave while Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, and Clovertail padded forward from the pile of fresh-kill. Tinypaw was only half-surprised to see that Thorn wasn't there.

"Cats of SkyClan, Echosong and Tinypaw visited the Whispering Cave last night and spoke with our warrior ancestors," Leafstar announced. "I'm sure all of you know this, but you don't know what Tinypaw heard from her ancestors. Tinypaw, please come up here and tell every cat what you saw."

Tinypaw's hackles rose slowly. She was supposed to go up _there_? The thought made her shiver, but she hesitantly got to her paws and padded slowly up the loose rocks to where Leafstar was seated.

"Go on," the leader whispered. "You'll be fine."

_Tinypaw._

Tinypaw glanced upward. There was nothing there.

_Tinypaw, this must remain secret._ Tinypaw soon recognized the meow as Rainfur's. _No cat may know._

Tinypaw shivered and stared down at the intent SkyClan cats below her. Bouncepaw, Sharpclaw, and Patchfoot sat side-by-side, gazing nonchalantly up at the trembling white apprentice.

"Um…" she started. What was she supposed to tell her Clanmates now? That StarClan hadn't come to her? That Rainfur simply wanted to send his love for Petalnose and their kits?

"Nothing," she managed.

Sharpclaw snorted. "Nothing?" he echoed.

Tinypaw nodded and stared down at her paws. She caught a glimpse of Echosong tilting her head to one side as Tinypaw spoke.

Bouncepaw rose to his ginger paws. "You mean Tinypaw _isn't _the cat who StarClan wants to speak with?"

"I didn't say that," Tinypaw snapped at her brother's eager tone. To her confusion, she saw Sharpclaw rest a tail on the apprentice's shoulder. "Quiet," he mumbled. "Later."

Tinypaw blinked at the two cats. What did Sharpclaw mean by _later_? Was her brother and her deputy hiding something from the Clan?

"Tinypaw, are you sure that StarClan didn't speak to you?" Leafstar mumbled beside her.

Tinypaw gazed up into her leader's soft eyes. The two were locked together for a moment before Tinypaw mewed gently, "Yes."

Leafstar seemed to get the message. She nodded after a short moment and turned to the Clan. "Tinypaw has spoken the truth. Carry on with the day's patrols."

The Clan began to disperse, and Leafstar beckoned for Tinypaw to follow her. The tabby leader led Tinypaw behind the Rockpile to where Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, and Bouncepaw were talking. Tinypaw cast the three a suspicious look before settling down beside Leafstar.

"Tinypaw, I know what happened," Leafstar whispered.

Tinypaw's ears pricked. "You do?"

"Yes," Leafstar replied. "StarClan sent me a dream of what Cloudstar and Rainfur told you last night. I know of your mission, your prophecy. I'm telling you this now, Tinypaw. Go for it. Thorn _does _have the makings of a warrior. I'm sure Firestar and Sandstorm would've welcomed him any day. Now go and find his group of rogues. Teach them the warrior code."

Tinypaw gaped at her leader.

"Listen, Tinypaw," Leafstar added. "StarClan's will is for you to teach the rogues the way of a warrior. Remember what Cloudstar said. 'Those who cross your path will cherish.'"

* * *

**A/N: Fun. Reviews, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ground Rogues

**A/N: I don't like this chapter very much...I cursed myself when I reread it. But oh well. It's necessary. Thanks to my wonderful reviews!!!!

* * *

**

_Tinypaw glanced around nervously, uncomfortable in _the unfamiliar territory. It had taken her a few moments to actually convince Bouncepaw that she was simply going hunting with Thorn.

"But you _hate _Thorn," the ginger apprentice had mewed. "Why would you go hunting with him?"

"Leafstar wants me to guide him closer and closer out of SkyClan territory," Tinypaw had responded. Which was true. The tabby leader had given her that excuse, since she knew that Tinypaw's quest was that of a secret.

Tinypaw didn't even know why Bouncepaw was being so pushy about her whereabouts. She had shrugged the thought off and continued to pad through the dense snow-covered undergrowth of the rogues' territory.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Thorn's golden-brown tail flick with pleasure. For some reason, he had been so eager for Tinypaw to see his territory. Tinypaw didn't like this very much, of course, but she remained cautious as she followed the tabby tom through the trees.

"Oh!" Thorn exclaimed. "I know who you'll like. You'll like Bat. He's like Sharpclaw, except a bit more lenient. He's our leader."

Tinypaw rolled her eyes once more. "Thorn, I'm not taking a tour of your territory," she mumbled, even though she knew it wasn't true. She was quite eager to find another group of cats living together. Maybe StarClan wanted another Clan in the forest. Maybe there were always _six _Clans in the forest!

But no, that's not what Firestar said. These cats were simply rogue cats. How could Rainfur and Cloudstar possibly believe that these cats could be Clan cats?

A strong scent of rogue drifted through Tinypaw's nose, and she almost flinched. The scent was so strong; she didn't know how many rogues there were.

"Bat!" Thorn yowled suddenly. Tinypaw wondered how he could tell one scent from another.

Suddenly, a very dark brown tom emerged from a frosted bramble thicket. Tinypaw did a double-take when she saw him. He stood out so much against the brilliant white snow that it was almost impossible to miss him. How did he stay secretive the whole time?

"I smell another cat near," came Bat's deep meow. "And it's not a rogue or housecat. Who's your friend, Thorn?"

Thorn dipped his head in deep respect for the leader. "This is my friend from SkyClan, Tinypaw."

Bat glanced in the direction of Tinypaw and blinked. "Oh," he laughed. "She blends in with the snow so well that I could hardly see her."

Tinypaw looked down at her paws, embarrassed. Then determination flooded over her and she looked up at the dark brown leader. "Greetings, Bat," she meowed. "As Thorn said, I am Tinypaw from SkyClan."

Bat's ears pricked in interest. "SkyClan?" he echoed.

Tinypaw nodded. "Is it okay if we talk in your camp?" she asked Bat. "Thorn's been anxious to show me around."

Bat hesitated and cast a glance at Thorn. The golden-brown tom nodded before Bat turned to Tinypaw. "You are very welcome in our camp, Tinypaw of SkyClan," he growled. Tinypaw shied away from his meow. He sounded menacing no matter how nice Thorn said he was.

Thorn nodded to Tinypaw before following his leader through the dense, snowy undergrowth. Tinypaw followed the rogues for a few moments until they came across a sharp ravine. Tinypaw glanced down to see multiple sycamore trees curling up the side of the ravine, leaves laden with thick snow. Tinypaw was about to leap down to the giant rock jutting out from the side of the ravine when Bat and Thorn hopped nimbly onto one of the sycamore's branches, tossing snow away toward the frosty ground.

Tinypaw blinked.

"You climb trees up to SkyClan territory every day?" she asked Thorn.

The brown tabby nodded. "I guess you could say that all of the rogues I live with can climb trees really well."

Tinypaw nodded, her heart feeling a tingle of impression. Sandstorm had told her when she was a kit that SkyClan got its name from their amazing ability to leap high into the air. Maybe these rogues _were _destined to become Clan cats, due to their wonderful skills in climbing trees.

Bat and Thorn flew down the heavy branches of the sycamore while Tinypaw took her time. She set one paw at a time on the rough bark of the tree, feeling the snow seeping through her claws and around her pads. She kept her balance with her tail as she crept along the slippery branch.

Tinypaw heard Bat sigh exasperatedly and whisper something to Thorn down at the bottom. The golden-brown tom nodded brusquely and dashed up the tree. Tinypaw felt a stab of envy at the rogue's courage in flying up the tree and his strong limbs in doing so.

Almost too fast for Tinypaw to register what was happening, Thorn lifted Tinypaw up by her scruff and darted down the side of the tree. Tinypaw closed her eyes tight, unable to face the fear of shattering to the ground.

But to her surprise, the sudden rush of speed and fear stopped, she Tinypaw peeked open her eyes. She safely on the ground, the wet snow dampening her belly fur.

"Are you going to stay there all day, or can we get moving?" Bat mumbled. Tinypaw could already tell that the rogue leader wasn't too fond of the SkyClan apprentice.

Tinypaw shook off a tremble and scrambled to her paws hastily. She bounded after the two rogues who were pelting through the snowy undergrowth toward some invisible area.

It wasn't long before the cats drew closer to the strong cat scent that Tinypaw smelt. The scent was extremely strong now, and Tinypaw wasn't sure of what she'd find in the camp of the rogues.

"This way," Bat yowled over his shoulder and made a sharp left. He immediately slipped underneath a tree root, disappearing from sight. Thorn followed him close behind.

Tinypaw blinked. She had no idea where the two rogues had gone, but she snuck underneath the tree root anyway.

To her surprise, the root gave way to an enormous underground cave, bedded with soft soil and slick moss. Tinypaw wondered where the rogues had gotten the moss.

But that thought was instantly diminished when she saw the number of eyes focused on her. They were confused and filled with interest, but Tinypaw didn't care. She wanted to leave the underground cave immediately, she felt so uncomfortable.

There were at least thirty-something cats in the huge cave.

"How many _are _you?" Tinypaw hissed to Thorn under her breath.

The golden-brown tabby laughed aloud. "I've lost count. Don't ask Bat; he doesn't know either."

Tinypaw couldn't move. She simply stared around in wonder at the rogues around her. There were enough cats to make up at least three small Clans.

_Oh, StarClan_, Tinypaw thought in a plea. _What do you want me to do?_

A sudden tugging at Tinypaw's tail made her flinch. She spun around to see a tiny, black she-kit with a brown belly yanking at her white tail.

"Get off!" Tinypaw yowled out of reflex.

"Brush, get away from her!" a silver-grey she-cat with long fur hissed, heading toward the small kit. The kit mewled something incomprehensible and scurried back to the she-cat. Tinypaw suspected that the grey cat was the kit's mother.

"I'm so sorry," the rogue mewed. "Brush is very playful when it comes to new rogues. What's your name?"

Tinypaw opened her mouth to speak, but Bat was faster. He leapt on top of a small rock that was jutting out from the ground and yowled a cry to the rogues.

Tinypaw let out a faint mew of anxiety as more cats emerged from the darkness of the cave.

"All of the Ground Rogues, Thorn has brought us a visitor from SkyClan," Bat announced to his cats.

"What's SkyClan?" a small brown tom mewed to the she-cat next to Tinypaw.

"Hush, Bark," the she-cat whispered. "Bat is speaking."

"Her name is Tinypaw, and she has something to say to us all," Bat finished.

Tinypaw's ears prickled uneasily. How did Bat know that Tinypaw wanted to tell something to all of the rogues?

"She'll be staying with us for the day, so welcome her fully," Bat concluded before hopping off of the rock and padding into a cluster of mumbling, elderly cats. Thorn trotted over to Tinypaw.

"How do you like it so far?" the tabby tom asked Tinypaw.

"Well, I've only been here for a few moments, so I guess it's okay," Tinypaw answered. Then she turned to the silver she-cat again. "I guess you heard Bat."

The cat nodded. "I'm Rain," she meowed in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."

Tinypaw nodded. "Is Brush here your kit?"

Rain nodded. "Yes, along with Bark here."

Tinypaw nodded to the two kits. "It's nice to meet you."

The kits buried themselves in their mother's long fur.

The two cats purred together before Bat came up to the group, another black she-cat behind him.

"Tinypaw, this is Night. She's second-in-charge for the Ground Rogues," Bat introduced.

Night nodded to Tinypaw.

Thorn laughed. "There's a huge difference between you, Tinypaw, and Night. One's black while the other is white."

Night nodded. "Good observation, Thorn," she mumbled sarcastically. "I'm sure Rain here would like some prey, no?"

Thorn dipped his head in embarrassment and motioned for Rain and her kits to follow him. Night turned to Tinypaw.

"Bat tells me you have something to say to the Ground Rogues," the black she-cat meowed.

Tinypaw nodded. "I do," she answered. "Did Thorn tell you anything of SkyClan?"

Night's ears pricked. "He knows of SkyClan?"

Tinypaw's stomach churned. Apparently Thorn wasn't supposed to know of the SkyClan cats.

"We're a group of cats much like you except smaller," Tinypaw explained. "We live in the gorge along the river."

Night nodded as Tinypaw explained most of the Clan customs. Tinypaw couldn't stifle the purr rising from her chest as she explained the warrior code and StarClan. These were the cats that Cloudstar and Rainfur had been talking about. Maybe they _were _destined to become Clan cats of the gorge!

But Firestar had said that there were only five Clans in the forest. How could StarClan want yet another Clan? Weren't there enough already?

Tinypaw shrugged these thoughts off as she aided Night in explaining the ways of a Clan cat to Bat and Rain. Many more cats came up to Tinypaw and welcomed her, and Tinypaw accepted the welcomes gleefully. She realized that these cats would make perfect warriors.

* * *

**A/N: See what I mean? I know it introduced some important characters, but it could've been better. Ah well. Review more and I'll update more sooner!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Saviour

**A/N: AH! This chapter definitely makes up for the last one. I like it. It's kind of a filler chapter, but I like it.

* * *

**

_The wind was fortunately blowing upwind_ that dusky morning, and Tinypaw was grateful for that. She silently thanked StarClan as she crept down the loose pebbles of the gorge.

The white apprentice had unexpectedly spent the night in the Ground Rogues' underground cave, and didn't really want to face any of the SkyClan cats, except Leafstar. Sharpclaw would be furious, along with Bouncepaw. Ever since the trip to the Whispering Cave, her ginger brother had been acting strange.

Nonetheless, Tinypaw had enjoyed her stay. The rogues were fascinating cats, living by their own rules and believing in their own Clan of deceased cats, called the Night Rogues. Tinypaw found it interesting how rogues could live in packs and still be called rogues.

As Tinypaw's small white paws hit the floor of the frosty gorge, a new snow started to fall. Tinypaw shivered in the coolness of the rising sun and longed to curl up in her warm mossy nest. Unfortunately, she had to speak with Leafstar before any other cat even scented her in the territory.

"Tinypaw?"

Tinypaw whirred around to see Leafstar trotting silently down the stony trail from the leader's den. "Oh, it's you, Leafstar."

The tabby she-cat nodded and rushed up to Tinypaw. "Did you tell the rogues?"

Tinypaw looked down. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten around to telling the Ground Rogues of SkyClan or StarClan for that matter. "I'm sorry, Leafstar," she murmured. "But I was so wrapped up in the rogues' way of living. They're so interesting!"

Leafstar purred lightly and looked up at the falling snow. "Maybe I should come with you tonight and see the rogues myself."

Tinypaw gazed gratefully up at her leader. "That would help," she mewed. "Their leader's name is Bat. He's an interesting character."

Leafstar chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure he is," she meowed. "Did you get some sleep?"

Tinypaw nodded. "Yes, very much, actually," she replied. "I'm also full-fed."

Leafstar nodded. "Good. That's less fresh-kill to use. Did you tell Bat not to send his warriors into SkyClan territory?"

Tinypaw nodded. That she'd gotten around to.

"Good," Leafstar meowed. "Go and see your brothers. They've been anxious to know where you were."

An icy claw gripped Tinypaw's heart. "Did you tell Bouncepaw?"

Leafstar's ears prickled in curiosity. "No, why?"

Tinypaw looked down. "Just wondering."

"Tell them that you and Thorn travelled too far away to return home for the night," Leafstar suggested.

Tinypaw rolled her eyes. "Bouncepaw is never going to believe that! And besides; Thorn isn't _with _me. He stayed with the Ground Rogues."

Leafstar tipped her head to one side. "Ground Rogues?" she mimicked.

"That's what they're called," Tinypaw explained. "They believe in the Night Rogues instead of StarClan, like us."

Leafstar nodded. "Go and talk to your brothers," she meowed. "I must speak with Sharpclaw and tell him not to get angry with you."

Tinypaw nodded, thankful for Leafstar's words. She turned and trotted a little more confidently to the apprentices' cave. But as she passed the Rockpile, the confidence ebbed, and she remembered Bouncepaw's ferocity in knowing where she was going. She remembered how Sharpclaw and Patchfoot had spoken to him after the Clan meeting, and wondered what they had been talking of.

Fortunately, Bouncepaw was asleep.

Unfortunately, Rockpaw wasn't.

"Tinypaw!" the black apprentice hissed in a low voice, careful not to wake Bouncepaw. "Where were you? I've been so worried! What did that _rogue _do? Did he try and kill you? Oh, I swear by StarClan—"

"Rockpaw," Tinypaw interrupted. "Calm down. I'm fine. We simply travelled to far away to return home for the night." Tinypaw shivered as she repeated Leafstar's words. It wasn't a lie, but she still wasn't completely telling the truth.

Rockpaw sat down and licked his paws disdainfully. "I don't care," he muttered. "Being your brother, I don't want you to hunt with him alone. It's creepy!"

By then, Bouncepaw had awakened and was washing the moss from his pelt. Tinypaw glanced at him nervously, but he refused to meet her icy green gaze. He simply finished washing and got to his paws, trotting out of the cave, tail high.

"What's with him?" Rockpaw mumbled. "He's not worried about his sister?"

_I don't think he cares_, Tinypaw thought dreadfully.

"Let's get some fresh-kill," Rockpaw suggested. "I'm sure you and Thorn brought back tons of prey, being gone so long."

Tinypaw's hackles rose slightly in alarm. How could she be so mouse-brained? Pretending to go hunting and not even catching _any _fresh-kill!

"Yeah," she murmured nervously and followed her brother out of the cave.

The two stumbled over the slippery pebbles and made their way over to the small heap of fresh-kill beside the river. Tinypaw wasn't hungry, since she'd eaten with the Ground Rogues. But there was something else preoccupying her mind to care.

The river had frozen over!

"Sagekit!"

Tinypaw glanced across the frozen water to see Petalnose leaning over the ice hesitantly. Mintkit was beside her, but Sagekit—was on the ice.

"Sagekit?" Tinypaw hollered, sprinting up to the river.

"Oh, Tinypaw, get him!" Petalnose yowled in fear for her kit, trembling on the freezing ice.

Tinypaw didn't hesitate before bounding over the slippery, snow-covered ice. The falling flakes were thicker now, and it was growing harder and harder to see the top of the gorge. Fortunately, Sagekit was nearby, and she could see him clearly. Full of determination and adrenaline, Tinypaw scooped up the shivering grey tom and pelted across to Petalnose.

"Tinypaw!"

To the white apprentice's complete and utter horror, a loud cracking noise filled the anticipated silence.

In a move of desperation, Tinypaw hurled Sagekit away so he landed with a thud beside his mother on the snow. Petalnose instantly showered him in licks.

"Tinypaw?" a shrill voice called from somewhere beyond the frozen river. Tinypaw recognized the call as Clovertail's, but she didn't waste any time by looking.

The ice let out a piercing _crack! _once more and Tinypaw lost her footing. She slipped and stumbled on the slippery substance until she could feel the ice-cold water seeping through her white fur.

"Tinypaw!"

Tinypaw couldn't recognize this yowl, since her ears had been submerged in the rushing current. She gaped for air, but no matter how hard she paddled with her small paws, she couldn't get the power to move. She felt the cold begin to numb her limbs as she couldn't paddle anymore.

Suddenly, a swift flash of brown caught Tinypaw's ebbing attention and she was hurled out of the freezing water. She coughed and spluttered water from her frozen lungs, gasping for breath.

"Are you all right?" a hoarse voice asked beside her. Tinypaw turned her head slightly to see the one who had saved her.

It was Thorn.

"Thorn?" she gasped, her voice scratchy with fear.

The brown tabby let out a sigh of relief and began washing his tabby fur in hoped of warming it and drying it.

"Oh, Tinypaw!"

Tinypaw turned around to see the brown-and-white pelt of Clovertail hurtling toward her. She was soon covered in licks as her mother tried desperately to dry her cold fur.

As the cats washed their pelts, Petalnose padded over to the drenched cats.

"Oh, StarClan!" she exclaimed. "Tinypaw, I thought you were dead!" The silver she-cat didn't give Tinypaw a chance to speak, for she joined Clovertail in the washing.

Eventually, Tinypaw's pelt was warmer, but not completely dry, due to the snow. She pulled away from the queens and turned to Thorn. "What are you doing here?"

Thorn shrugged, his pelt already drying. "I came back for a visit."

Tinypaw felt like bursting out in anger at him for returning _again_, but couldn't find it in herself. She exploded in purrs and shoved her muzzle into his golden-brown coat. "Thank you so much," she whispered. Thorn purred with her and wrapped his tail around her shoulders in an attempt to warm her.

Leafstar bounded up to the scene. "Is every cat all right?"

Petalnose looked up, eyes brimming with joy. "Yes," she responded. Sagekit mewled gleefully as he tussled with his sister in the snow, catching snowflakes.

Tinypaw looked up from the bundle of brown tabby fur to see Leafstar's eyes glowing with warmth. Why don't you two go and get warm inside Echosong's cave? I'm sure she can find a way to warm you up."

Tinypaw nodded and followed Thorn over to the medicine cat's cave. Echosong was already inside, padding two nests together for the shivering cats.

"That was a brave thing you did, Tinypaw," the silver tabby purred to Tinypaw when the two were settled in their nests. "I'm very proud of you." She turned to Thorn. "And you, thank you so much for saving her. No cat will ever be able to thank you fully."

Thorn dipped his head formally. "It's quite all right."

Echosong gave the two some poppy seeds that she unearthed from a Twoleg nest in the Twolegplace she was originally from. Tinypaw eventually fell into unconsciousness, listening to the soft thrumming of Thorn's purr.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews!!!!!!!!! Happiness. I don't know...should there be a (TinyXThorn) pairing or no...you decide.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings

**A/N: ...I want chocolate...sorry. That was random. Anyways, enjoy. This chapter's a bit funky, but it's all right.

* * *

**

_The heavy blizzard had stopped when _Tinypaw opened her eyes in the medicine cat's cave. She blinked at the thick layer of snow that blanketed the gorge floor and wondered just how well SkyClan would survive leaf-bare.

Drowsily, Tinypaw turned her head to see Thorn's massive body slightly rising and falling in his mossy nest. She let out a soft purr of remembrance of his brave deed and stood in her nest, yawning deeply.

"Good evening," Echosong purred from beside her. "You've slept well."

Tinypaw nodded. "Has sunhigh gone?"

Echosong chuckled. "The sun's setting, Tinypaw," she meowed. "I suppose you're hungry."

Tinypaw nodded. Her belly was churning in hunger, but she somehow felt compelled to wait for Thorn to wake up.

Suddenly, a sharp emotion inside her caused the wall of bliss to evaporate. Was it possible that she liked Thorn more than just a friend? A sudden feeling of insecurity overcame the small white apprentice, and she purposefully left the cave without Thorn in order not to hint anything or allow the feeling to nourish.

A sudden purr of amusement sounded as Tinypaw slipped a paw through the rabbit-length-high snow. She turned to see Cherrytail perched on top of a large, snowy boulder, a scrawny-looking sparrow beneath her.

"What?" she called up to the tortoiseshell warrior.

"I can't see you at all," Cherrytail replied. "I only knew you were there by scent."

Tinypaw looked down at where her paw had penetrated the clean snow. Cherrytail was right! She was perfectly camouflaged for snow.

"Maybe you can go and sneak into the rogues' territory unseen," another deep voice meowed from one of the Rockpile's loose rocks. Tinypaw glanced over to see Sharpclaw perched next to Leafstar, talking over some fresh-kill. The ginger deputy hopped down from the boulder and trudged up to the camouflaged Tinypaw. "Sparrowpelt is going to train you and Clovertail today, and then I want you to go with Leafstar to the rogues' territory. Thorn will go as well, of course."

Tinypaw nodded. She felt like it had been moons since she'd trained with Sparrowpelt and her mother, and was looking forward to the morning.

Suddenly, a warm scent tickled Tinypaw's nose. She turned to see Thorn making his way drowsily out of the medicine cat's cave, Echosong close behind him. Tinypaw felt her body tingle at the sight of the rogue, but didn't allow the feeling time to grow. She quickly hopped through the thick snow to the path that led up to the warriors' cave to retrieve her mentor.

"Sparrowpelt's gone hunting," Cherrytail called as Tinypaw picked her way along the path. Tinypaw glanced at Cherrytail and faked a gasp. "Without me?"

Cherrytail purred in laughter and finished off her sparrow. "He told me to tell you to get some fresh-kill and prepare for a fighting lesson on foxes."

Tinypaw's paws tingled with excitement. She wanted desperately to know how to deal with foxes in SkyClan territory.

Thorn swished his tail in greeting and trotted over to the pile of fresh-kill. Tinypaw hesitantly followed him, lashing her tail in welcome as well.

"Thorn," Sharpclaw started, padding coolly toward the tabby tom, "don't you have a Clan to feed?"

Thorn sighed. "I suppose you're right, Sharpclaw," he muttered.

Tinypaw remembered the number of cats in the Ground Rogues. There were so many that she couldn't even see them all when she first visited them. Thorn really _did _need to get back to his territory and hunt for his rogues.

Thorn turned to Leafstar, who was joining the three cats beside the fresh-kill. "You and Tinypaw are coming to the Ground Rogues' territory today, am I right?" he asked the dappled tabby leader.

Leafstar nodded. "Yes, we are. If you don't mind, I'd like to take another warrior, Patchfoot, with me."

Tinypaw noticed that Sharpclaw's ears were pricked. "Leafstar, when are you leaving?" he asked inquisitively.

"Soon, after Tinypaw's training," Leafstar answered curtly.

Sharpclaw nodded and bounded away up the slope to the warriors' cave where Patchfoot was emerging. The two chatted urgently, and Tinypaw saw Bouncepaw join the conversation. Intrigue pricked at her, but she wanted to hear what Leafstar had to say.

"I'm a little concerned on how the Clan will run while we're away," the leader was mumbling to Tinypaw as Thorn tucked in to a vole. "Sharpclaw has been acting so strangely lately."

Tinypaw's ears prickled. Leafstar had noticed it too! "Bouncepaw has been acting odd as well," she put in.

"I'm sure SkyClan will be fine," Thorn mumbled through a mouthful of vole. "Even if Sharpclaw is determined and a little too headstrong, I can tell he'll do anything for his Clan."

Tinypaw was slightly surprised at the golden-brown rogue's understanding in Clan life. She dismissed the comment with a flick of her tail.

Leafstar nodded. "You're right, Thorn." Then she turned to the almost invisible Tinypaw. "I can smell Sparrowpelt returning from his hunt with Clovertail. Why don't you go and train now?"

Tinypaw nodded. She grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill and brought it over to where Sparrowpelt and Clovertail were emerging from behind the fallen tree.

"Good hunting?" the small apprentice mewed.

Sparrowpelt started and flopped down on the cold snow below the tree, shivering unexpectedly. "Tinypaw!" he gasped, dropping his fresh-kill. "I hadn't a clue in StarClan you were there!"

"You couldn't smell me?" Tinypaw mewed.

"We're carrying fresh-kill, mouse-brain," Clovertail purred. "Come on, Sparrowpelt. Tinypaw and Leafstar are leaving soon."

Tinypaw picked up a scrawny-looking wood mouse and a very small squirrel from the stash Sparrowpelt had been carrying. He picked up the rest and the three SkyClan cats brought the food over to the pitiful pile of prey.

Sparrowpelt looked up and sighed. "Tinypaw, you shouldn't have slept so long," he murmured. "We're not going to have much time to train."

Tinypaw shrugged. "It isn't _my _fault I saved Sagekit," she meowed triumphantly.

Sparrowpelt twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Yes, that's true," he purred. "Come on you two. Let's hurry."

Mother and daughter followed the brown tabby warrior through the snow toward the training hollow. Tinypaw caught a whiff of Leafstar's scent trailing behind. She twisted her head around to see Leafstar and Patchfoot following them.

"We're going to have a look, maybe train with you," Leafstar explained. "That way we can leave as soon as possible."

"Where's Thorn?" Tinypaw found herself asking, instantly regretting it.

"He's out hunting with Sharpclaw and Bouncepaw," Patchfoot replied. "I told Sharpclaw he could have my apprentice for the day. They'll be back in time to leave."

Tinypaw nodded. Of course give Bouncepaw to Sharpclaw. The three had been so close it was creeping Tinypaw out.

* * *

The training session went well; even Leafstar learned a few new techniques on how to rid a fox of the area. It wasn't long before Sparrowpelt and Clovertail meowed their good-byes and left the others in the training hollow to return to camp.

When Thorn met up with the three cats, the first stars of Silverpelt were showing.

"Sorry I'm late," he sighed in excuse. Tinypaw tried constantly to avoid all contact, but she found herself staring at the tabby rogue every now and then.

The patrol started to climb up the side of the gorge; it was a difficult task since the rocks were blanketed with slippery white snow, and no cat could tell where the loose pebbles and rocks were. Tinypaw slipped several times.

When the cats made it to the top, Thorn took the lead in the unknown territory, Tinypaw right behind him. But Tinypaw found something to distract her from the excitement. She had decided to keep a close eye on Patchfoot because of Sharpclaw, and found him gazing around, taking in every single snow-covered branch of the forest. When the cats came across a tree stump with the marks of a tree-eater, the patched warrior sniffed it inquisitively and made sure no cat was looking while he marked the stump.

Tinypaw couldn't hide her shock. Why had Patchfoot marked unknown territory as SkyClan's? She almost immediately blamed it on Sharpclaw, since the two had chatted urgently before the trip.

Tinypaw's eyes left Patchfoot and noticed Thorn staring at her from the corner of his amber eyes. When the white apprentice spotted him, he quickly looked away.

It wasn't long before the ravine appeared, and Thorn hopped onto one of the sycamore's snowed branches, Tinypaw right behind him. She turned to see Leafstar and Patchfoot gazing in wonder.

"Where are we going?" Patchfoot asked, more defiantly than curiously.

"We're climbing down the tree," Tinypaw answered. "All the Ground Rogues have the ability to climb up and down trees swiftly."

Thorn scuffled his paws in embarrassment. "Come on," he mumbled. "I have a feeling Bat's expecting some more SkyClan cats sooner than never."

Leafstar nodded formally and picked hew way onto the sycamore branch, Patchfoot on her heels.

Thorn turned to Tinypaw and meowed teasingly, "Would you like some help again this time?"

Tinypaw flicked her tail at him dismissively and began pawing her way down the side of the trunk. Thorn snickered and bounded down the side, twitching his whiskers in impatience.

Leafstar had made her way down the tree with no trouble, along with Patchfoot. Tinypaw, however, had to be careful on the wet ice that covered the slippery bark. She made it down last, receiving numerous scowls of frustration from Patchfoot, who seemed eager to see the Ground Rogue cave. Tinypaw shrugged the matter off and followed Thorn deeper into the Ground Rogue territory.

* * *

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing chapter ten at the moment, so I can tell you this now, the next chappie's exciting.**


	10. Chapter 10: New Friends

**A/N: Oh em gee! Sorry for not updating in forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guh, I feel bad. Ah well. More reviews gets more updates...;)

* * *

**

_As Tinypaw had suspected, Leafstar and _Patchfoot grew an immediate liking to Bat. He was extremely like Sharpclaw, except a bit wiser when it came to controlling a Clan, or in this case, a large bunch of rogues.

As Leafstar, Patchfoot, and Bat spoke softly to each other, Tinypaw saw Thorn beckon to her with his brown tail. She eagerly padded through the noisy throng of cats inside the cave, feeling grateful for the warmth on her paws instead of the freezing ice and snow.

"Tinypaw?" Tinypaw looked behind Thorn to see Rain and her two kits, Brush and Bark sitting in a small crevice of one of the sections of the cave. Tinypaw stared around this separate part of the underground cave. She suspected it was the nursery, since Rain and a few other she-cats with kits were tucked inside their own little crevices.

"Hello, Rain!" Tinypaw greeted, trotting over to the silver queen. "How have you been?"

"Well," Rain replied, her voice filled with warmth for the apprentice. "Brush, Bark, be nice to our guest."

"Oh!" the small she-kit mewled, gazing up at Tinypaw. "It's you again! I remember you!"

Bark pounced on his sister from behind, surprising her. The two tussled around for a few moments.

"Children!" Rain scolded.

"It's quite all right," Tinypaw reassured the anxious mother. "Let them play."

Rain nodded and looked on as her kits played in the soft soil.

"Come on," Thorn meowed from beside Tinypaw. "I want to introduce you to a cat."

Tinypaw nodded and turned to follow Thorn out of the nursery. They trotted back into the main cave to see another cat had joined the conversation Leafstar, Patchfoot, and Bat was having. Tinypaw's ears prickled when she saw that the she-cat's fur was sparking white, just like hers.

"Hello, Thorn, Tinypaw," Bat meowed formally to the cats. "SkyClan is very interesting," he added wryly.

Leafstar nodded. "We're very new, so don't expect anything special of us."

Bat and Leafstar chatted for a moment and Thorn turned to the white cat. "Tinypaw, this is Ivory. She's the Ground Rogues' healing cat."

Tinypaw nodded to the white she-cat, purring in welcome. "I guess your healing cat is the same as our medicine cat."

Ivory nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Tinypaw," she mewed, bliss showing in her voice. She turned to look at Thorn, and the golden-brown tabby returned the gaze.

An icy claw as cold as the snow outside gripped Tinypaw's heart when she saw the friendship that passed between the two rogues. _Maybe_, she thought, _these cats have the same traditions as Clans!_

Bat called Ivory over to him, and Tinypaw took the chance to pull Thorn aside. "Thorn," she began in a whisper, "do the rogues in your group have medicine cat traditions?"

"Like what?" Thorn questioned.

"Well, medicine cats in Clans aren't allowed to have kits," Tinypaw replied nervously, shuffling her paws around in the soil.

Thorn gave Tinypaw a sceptical look. "No, healing cats are allowed to have kits," he meowed. "Why do you ask?"

Tinypaw shook her head, slightly crestfallen. "No reason," she murmured before trotting off to find Leafstar and Patchfoot.

"Hi!"

Tinypaw swivelled around to see two smaller cats gazing at her. They looked like Clan apprentices, only slightly smaller.

"Hello…?" Tinypaw replied.

"I'm Dust," said the larger, very pale grey she-cat. "I'm a beginner in the Ground Rogues' group. This is my sister, Ivy." Dust flicked her tail toward a black-brown she-cat beside her.

Tinypaw nodded to the beginners. She realized that beginners must be the equivalent of apprentices in the Ground Rogues' customs. "As you probably know, I'm Tinypaw," she mewed.

"I hope they aren't bothering you." Tinypaw turned around to see a very dark grey she-cat and another dark brown tom trotting toward her. "I'm Storm, these two beginners' mother. This is my mate, Bracken."

Tinypaw dipped her head in greeting. "It's nice to meet you," she mewed cheerily.

The SkyClan cats talked briefly with the Ground Rogues before Bat leaped on top of the small rock in the main cave and called to his rogues for silence. Tinypaw sat down beside Storm and the others and listened intently.

"Cats of SkyClan, the Ground Rogues welcome you to stay the night," Bat meowed clearly.

Leafstar dipped her head from beside Ivory and the Ground Rogues' second-in-command, Night. "Thank you, Leafstar. SkyClan accepts this offer."

Ivy turned to Tinypaw, nagging at her tail. "Will you stay with us?" she muttered. "You're a beginner too, right?"

Tinypaw nodded, purring in laughter. "I'm a beginner, yes, but I don't know where I'll be sleeping."

As if on cue, Leafstar padded up to the group of cats, Thorn close behind. "Thorn has invited us all to sleep in the sleeping cavern along with the others."

Tinypaw nodded. "Where do the beginners sleep?" she asked.

"They sleep in the cave next to the nursery," Thorn responded. He turned to the two put down beginners. "I'm sorry, you two. Tinypaw's sleeping with us."

Storm and Bracken herded their kits off to their separate caves while Tinypaw followed Leafstar and Thorn into the darkness of the main cave. It was rather dark here, and Tinypaw couldn't see much except for Leafstar's twitching tail, finding secret nooks in the wide tunnel walls.

Eventually, the cave narrowed into a slim tunnel that led to an enormous clearing dotted with dozing cats. Tinypaw, Patchfoot, Leafstar, and Thorn chose a comfortable corner and curled up beside each other, sharing tongues. Tinypaw was half-surprised when Bat and Night entered the sleeping cavern as well, curling up beside each other to discuss certain topics.

"Bat doesn't have a special cave?" Tinypaw asked Thorn as he brushed his tongue over her ears.

"No," Thorn replied between licks. "He prefers to be with his rogues at all times. There is a special cave for him, he just doesn't use it."

Tinypaw nodded, stifling a drowsy yawn. She had so many more questions to ask of Thorn, but was too tired to open her mouth again. She licked Thorn's fur one last time before resting her head on her white paws and dozing off into the darkness.

Tinypaw peeked open her eyes to see the massive body of a tortoiseshell tom lingering over her, Thorn, Leafstar, and Patchfoot. She looked up to see an ugly scar stretched across his left eye reaching his dark brown nose. His eyes were brilliant amber, and Tinypaw seemed a bit intimidated by the tom.

"Do you and your friends tend to stay until moonrise?" the tom asked bluntly.

Tinypaw glanced at Leafstar, unsure of the answer. The tabby she-cat nodded formally. "You must be Forest. Bat told me of you. We will stay until sunhigh. That is all."

The tortoiseshell nodded in understanding. "Bat and Night have asked me to take you all hunting. SkyClan can take their prey back to your home."

Leafstar nodded. "Thank you, from the whole of SkyClan."

Forest nodded. "I'll be waiting outside of the cave," he mumbled before leaving the cats and heading into the main cave.

Tinypaw glanced at Thorn. "He seems scary," she murmured with a slight purr.

Thorn chuckled. "He seems a bit scary at first, but he's a real nice cat. He was my teacher."

Tinypaw nodded. The Ground Rogues' term for teacher must mean mentor to the SkyClan cats.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp prod at her side. She turned to see Brush and Bark poking her with their paws. "What is it?" she asked in a purr.

"Will you play with us?" Brush asked tentatively.

Tinypaw chuckled. "I'm sorry," she purred, "but I'm hunting with Thorn and the others. Maybe later."

The two kits nodded, slightly crestfallen, and bounded back to their mother, Rain, who was waiting patiently near the mouth of the sleeping cavern.

"Let's go," Thorn meowed, getting to his paws. "Forest is not the type to wait."

Tinypaw and the other Clan cats followed the golden-brown tabby out of the sleeping cavern and into the main cave. A small heap of fresh-kill was being built, multiple cats dropping prey onto the pile. Tinypaw followed Thorn out of the Ground Rogues' underground cave and took a deep breath, drawing in the crisp leaf-bare air. The snow was hard and crunchy under her camouflaged white paws, and she glanced up to see the sun shimmering brightly in the cloudless sky. The snow was most likely over.

"Listen!" Thorn hissed, lifting his tail in silence. Tinypaw pricked her ears forward only to hear the faint murmur of birdsong in the air.

"I think we'll have a good hunt with birds in the air," Patchfoot muttered. "Seeing that all you Ground Rogues can jump from tree to tree with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever."

Thorn and Forest looked down in embarrassment.

"Well?" Tinypaw mewed, excitement flooding through her paws, getting her impatient and eager for the thrilling chase of hunting. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Leafstar, Patchfoot, and Forest all hurtled off beyond the Ground Rogues' cave and didn't stop for some time. Thorn turned to Tinypaw. "I guess that leaves us," he meowed, and Tinypaw couldn't help glimpsing the amusement in his eyes. She simply ignored it and padded forward through the crunchy snow, scenting out prey. Truthfully, she was glad to be in the presence of this great Ground Rogue, hunting with him through the territory that was almost familiar to her now.

Suddenly, a shrill scream of terror erupted in the air. Tinypaw flicked her ears forward, anxiety creeping through the wall of excitement. She recognized that voice!

"Tinypaw!"

It was Rockpaw.

* * *

**A/N: Suspense beyond suspense. Review please!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sharpclaw

**A/N: w00tesk! I like this chapter. I'm proud to say that this story is really coming along nicely. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!

* * *

**

_"Leafstar!"__ Tinypaw yowled blindly. She pelted _forward, glancing around in every direction. She breathed in deeply, trying to pinpoint Rockpaw's scent. She was only slightly surprised when she picked up a trace of Sharpclaw's scent as well.

"Where are we going?" Tinypaw flicked her head backward to see Thorn galloping along behind her. She saw Leafstar, Patchfoot, and Forest making their way through the crunchy snow toward them. Leafstar had a look of worry playing about her expression.

"My brother!" Tinypaw hollered. "He's in danger!"

The pitiful screech of Rockpaw's pain sounded once more. Tinypaw sped up, pelting through the Ground Rogue territory until Rockpaw and Sharpclaw's scents grew strong enough to figure out where they were coming from.

"Over here!" Tinypaw yowled, turning sharply to the right. Not long after the turn, Rockpaw came into view, slumped over a clump of nettles. He looked like he was hiding from something—or something had _put _him there on purpose.

"Rockpaw?" Tinypaw mewed, bounding over to the black apprentice. "What happened?"

To Tinypaw's horror, Rockpaw stared up at his sister and gagged on something stuck in his throat. Tinypaw leaned down and inspected Rockpaw's mouth, checking to see if anything was inside.

A scrumptious smell tickled her nose. The smell of warm berries flooded the air around her. Rockpaw was eating berries—and choking!

"They're just berries," Tinypaw mewed quickly to Thorn and the approaching patrol. "He's choking on berries."

"No!" Thorn hissed as Forest rushed up beside him. "Those aren't any regular berries!" the tabby yowled. "They're death-berries! They can kill any cat with a single berry!"

Horror filled Tinypaw's heart. She glanced back at her gagging brother and flinched at his painful expression. "We have to do something!" she shouted. "Can you get Ivory?" she added, remembering the Ground Rogues' healing cat, or medicine cat.

Thorn nodded and turned to dash off into the forest.

Leafstar turned to Patchfoot. "Why don't you hurry and get Echosong? I'm sure she can do something to help," the tabby she-cat meowed urgently. Patchfoot nodded and whisked off through the snow.

Tinypaw looked down at her brother and gazed into his pain-glazed eyes. "Don't die, Rockpaw," she mewed, worry layering her meow. "Please, StarClan, don't let him die."

"Death-berries?" a shrill mew sounded from nearby. Tinypaw turned to see Thorn and Ivory bounding toward the scene.

"Can you help him?" Tinypaw asked the white healing cat.

Ivory nodded and dropped a bundle of thick yellow leaves. Tinypaw assumed that they were an herb that could help Rockpaw. "Move," Ivory ordered and crouched beside the apprentice. Tinypaw noticed that strange contrast between Rockpaw's fur and Ivory's fur. She realized that it must be odd for a white cat to be related to a black cat.

Ivory picked up a few leaves and shoved them into Rockpaw's open mouth. "Chew!" she hollered, concern creeping into her voice. "Chew!"

Rockpaw gulped in some air quickly before chewing and swallowed. A few seconds later, the black apprentice gagged once more.

"That didn't do anything!" Tinypaw couldn't help shrieking.

Ivory flicked her tail for silence. "Wait," she whispered.

Rockpaw gagged a few more times before retching the leaves and a black-red substance.

"Yes," Ivory hissed under her breath. "Come on, little one."

Rockpaw retched once more and coughed numerous times.

"I think he'll be okay," Ivory meowed, getting to her paws. Tinypaw collapsed on top of her brother in relief.

"You mean he won't die?" she asked Ivory tentatively.

"I don't think so," the white she-cat replied. "If he continues to gag later, keep giving him yarrow leaves. They help. They look exactly like the ones I just gave him."

Tinypaw nodded and glanced up at Leafstar. The dappled tabby looked down thoughtfully before speaking up, glancing at Tinypaw as she spoke: "Why don't all the SkyClan cats go back home for a bit? We'll come back at sunhigh. Right now, we have to see why Rockpaw was away from the camp."

Tinypaw nodded, a bit thankful for Leafstar's decision. She still wanted to stay with the Ground Rogues, but also wanted to return home for a while. She was feeling slightly homesick.

Forest nodded formally. "I'll tell Bat and Night immediately," he meowed before trekking off through the snow, Ivory right behind him.

Tinypaw glanced at Thorn. The two locked their eyes before the tabby hurried off to follow his fellow rogues.

Tinypaw turned to look at Leafstar, but the leader was simply gazing at her with wide eyes. "What?" Tinypaw mewed.

Leafstar chuckled. "Nothing," she purred. "Let's go. Tinypaw, help your brother walk back to camp."

Tinypaw nodded and leaned down to help Rockpaw to his paws. Her brother was still coughing up the yarrow leaves and the death-berries, but he seemed to be doing better. Tinypaw wondered why he'd be hiding in the nettles.

Echosong and Patchfoot met the SkyClan cats at the top of the gorge, and Leafstar explained to Echosong what had happened. The silver medicine cat instantly escorted Rockpaw to the medicine cat's cave and the two disappeared inside. Meanwhile, Leafstar leaped on top of the Rockpile and called out the familiar greeting to the SkyClan cats.

As the Clan gathered, Tinypaw looked around. It felt like moons since she had slept in her own nest with Bouncepaw and Rockpaw, and she longed to see her ginger brother again.

"Cats of SkyClan, one of our eager apprentices, Rockpaw, has been injured by something called death-berries," Leafstar began. Tinypaw saw her mother, Clovertail, whimper in anxiety. "The Ground Rogues' medicine cat, Ivory, has told me that yarrow leaves can help cure death-berries which, hence the name, can kill any cat with a single berry. Rockpaw is safe for now, but we're still not sure on the affects of the death-berries."

Clovertail immediately shot up and raced for the medicine cat's cave. But Tinypaw wasn't paying attention. She was too busy observing Sharpclaw. She had smelled the SkyClan deputy's scent with Rockpaw before she found her brother in the Ground Rogue territory. Why was that?

Patchfoot padded up to Sharpclaw and mumbled something urgent in his ear as the Clan dispersed from the Rockpile. Leafstar hopped off and trotted up to Tinypaw. "Do you want to go back to the Ground Rogues or would you like to stay with your brother for a while?" she asked.

Tinypaw pretended to ponder the question. She wanted to go see the Ground Rogues again without hesitation, but she didn't want that to be too obvious for the SkyClan leader.

"Let's go back soon, but not now," Tinypaw mewed eventually. "I would like to talk to Bouncepaw for a moment."

Leafstar nodded, a soft purr arising from her throat as she walked away. Tinypaw got to her paws and trotted over to where Bouncepaw was crouched, speaking to Mintkit and Sagekit while Petalnose crouched near the edge of the frozen river.

But before Tinypaw reached her brother, he stood up and trotted over to where Sharpclaw and Patchfoot were talking, the two grey kits right behind him.

Suspicion and betrayal struck Tinypaw's heart like an icy claw. Was her Bouncepaw bringing two innocent kits into Sharpclaw's plans? But how did she know Sharpclaw was planning anything? Maybe he was working out a way to _help _SkyClan. Still, Tinypaw couldn't have been too sure. She crept forward until she was safely hidden behind a boulder on the other side of the path leading up the side of the gorge. She could see the talking SkyClan cats clearly, and was upwind at the same time.

"I'm worried, Sharpclaw," Patchfoot was meowing quietly. "I have a feeling that Tinypaw is catching on."

Sharpclaw snorted. "That senseless apprentice wouldn't see a fox if it bit her on the nose," he mumbled. "Don't worry about her."

Tinypaw stifled a snarl rising from her throat. It was official. Sharpclaw _was _planning something.

"I can take care of Tinypaw," Bouncepaw whispered, inflicting a fierce pain on Tinypaw. She couldn't understand why her brother was saying these things. "She's my sister; she'll believe anything I tell her, even if the sky was falling."

Sharpclaw nodded. "That's one cat out of the way." Then he turned to Mintkit and Sagekit. "Well hello, you two," he murmured with false warmth. "Has Bouncepaw told you of our secret?"

Sagekit, obviously trying to act the elder of the siblings, nodded formally, although Tinypaw spotted a hint of hesitation in his nod. Mintkit beside him was shivering in nervousness.

"Well then," Sharpclaw meowed, inhaling deeply. "I'll have to inform you of the sweet berries' whereabouts."

Tinypaw's ears prickled. It _was _Sharpclaw who led Rockpaw to the death-berries. And Mintkit and Sagekit were probably too young to understand what death-berries were.

_I'm not going to let you hurt any other cats, Sharpclaw_, Tinypaw thought in determination. She shoved all thoughts of betrayal by Bouncepaw out of her head and focused on the lives of Petalnose's children. Right now, Sharpclaw had to be stopped, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12: Bouncepaw

**A/N: I'm getting more and more excited with this story. It started out as a simple experiment, but it's really progressing.

* * *

**

_"I'm going out hunting with Sharpclaw_ and Patchfoot," Bouncepaw mewed cheerily, but Tinypaw knew that the joy was false. He probably wasn't even going hunting. They were probably going to bring Mintkit and Sagekit to their deaths.

Almost instantly, and idea struck Tinypaw. "Sure, Bouncepaw," she mewed. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

Bouncepaw blinked at his white sister. "Um, Sharpclaw said that…well…"

_Ha_, Tinypaw thought with a glint of evil. _Never thought I'd ask you __that,__ now did you?_

"Sharpclaw said that he only wants to hunt with Patchfoot and his apprentice for now," Bouncepaw saved.

Tinypaw nodded, her idea still shining bright inside her mind. "Fine," she muttered. "Where are you going hunting?"

"Probably down the river," Bouncepaw replied, slightly hesitant. Tinypaw knew that it was hard for him to lie to his sister. "We'll be back after you leave for the Ground Rogues' territory with Leafstar."

"Patchfoot isn't coming this time?" Tinypaw asked.

"Sharpclaw wants more warriors to stay in camp this time," Bouncepaw responded.

"But what if Leafstar orders Patchfoot to come?" Tinypaw shot.

"She already said it was fine if he didn't go," Bouncepaw retorted, annoyance glinting in his tone. "Now may I leave?"

Tinypaw chuckled in laughter. "Sure," she mumbled, and followed her brother out of the apprentices' cave. Sunhigh was approaching, and she would be making her way back to the Ground Rogues' territory with her leader sans Patchfoot.

Bouncepaw mewed a quick good-bye to Tinypaw and bounded up to Sharpclaw and Patchfoot. Tinypaw waited until the patrol had disappeared behind the fallen tree and toward the SkyClan border. Giving her paw a swift lick, she got to her paws and trotted over to the slick log.

"Where are you going?" Clovertail meowed anxiously from beside the frozen river.

"I'm going hunting with the patrol that just left," Tinypaw lied to her mother. "I'll be back in time for sunhigh."

Clovertail nodded. "I just don't want any more of my children to get hurt."

Tinypaw nodded in understanding and leapt atop the fallen tree. She crouched there for several moments and waited until the patrol disappeared from sight and down the gorge walls.

When she was sure that the SkyClan cats wouldn't see her or scent her, she hopped down from the tree and onto the hard snow below her. The crunch was loud and irritable, but Tinypaw was sure that the patrol hadn't heard it.

_The snow will __mask__ me from view_, she thought. _That's a plus. If they smell me, I can duck and hide in the snow._

Tinypaw made her way down the gorge, staying away from the riverbed. She had fallen into the freezing water once, and didn't want to do it again.

Eventually, the patrol came into view again, Tinypaw halted and crouched low in the snowy banks. But to her surprise, Sharpclaw stopped and signalled for the others to follow suit. Bouncepaw stopped and glanced back, almost as if he knew Tinypaw was following them. But Tinypaw wasn't worried. She was upwind anyway.

Sharpclaw murmured something to the others and leaped on top of a snow-covered boulder. He began to climb up the side of the gorge, the others following him. Bouncepaw stumbled a few times and had a look of worry on his face. Tinypaw knew that the guilt was affecting him now, ever since he was forced to deal with the almost-death of his own brother.

Once more, when the cats were out of sight, Tinypaw stood straight and trotted through the snow to the side of the gorge. She didn't want to climb up in the same spot as the others in case they were waiting at the top for any pursuers.

Clenching her jaw and flexing her claws, Tinypaw leaped for the side of the gorge, lightly frosted with side-falling snow. She climbed her way to the top, digging her claws into the rock. It was solid and icy, so she slipped a few times. But she eventually made it to the top.

Swiping her tongue over her claws to clean them, Tinypaw sniffed faintly. Sharpclaw's patrol hadn't passed through yet.

Finding a place beneath a bare gorse bush, Tinypaw crouched and waited. She purposefully remained upwind to the spot where Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, and Bouncepaw would be passing.

Not long after, she spotted the patrol stalking through the bushes and shrubbery. She surreptitiously stalked after them, careful not to make any noises or sudden movements.

The SkyClan cats trotted swiftly along the edge of the gorge, never saying a word. Bouncepaw glanced around nervously every now and then, but Tinypaw was never spotted.

Eventually, the cats passed into Ground Rogue territory. Tinypaw didn't hesitate before crossing, since she knew she was welcome in the rogues' territory.

Sharpclaw stopped in front of a dead-looking bush. It's thin branches were draped with the weight of the snow on top of them, and loose, black-red berries glimmered in the sunlight.

Death-berries.

Tinypaw wanted to rush out and stop the wicked deputy from taking the berries, but she contained herself and remained where she was, hidden within the dried shrubbery.

But what happened next caused Tinypaw's heart to get pierced by an icy claw. Sharpclaw _ordered _Bouncepaw to take the berries.

"Take them," the ginger warrior ordered.

Bouncepaw hesitated. Tinypaw knew that Sharpclaw was only testing to see if Bouncepaw was loyal to him. After not long, the ginger apprentice reached forward and gripped a few berries in his claws. He ripped them off the branch and dropped them to the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Sharpclaw hissed impatiently. "Pick them up!"

"With my mouth?" Bouncepaw questioned incredulously.

"Well how else are you going to carry them?" Sharpclaw growled. "Yes, with your mouth."

Bouncepaw stared down at the death-berries. Tinypaw couldn't take. What if he accidentally swallowed a berry? Then what? She couldn't handle the risk of Bouncepaw's death.

Bouncepaw leaned down nervously, trembling with the effort. "Just don't swallow them," Sharpclaw added wryly. "I can't afford your death."

Tinypaw didn't feel any relief at the deputy's words. Why was Bouncepaw acting so tiny compared to Sharpclaw? He was always the one getting into trouble. He should act like the brother she always knew.

As Bouncepaw picked up the last of the death-berries, the patrol made its way through the dead trees and to where Tinypaw found Rockpaw that morning.

Tinypaw wasn't surprised when she saw Mintkit and Sagekit waiting patiently in the dead nettle clump. She trotted ahead of the patrol and rushed up to the kits, hiding upwind and behind the nettle clump.

"I don't know, Sagekit," Mintkit mewled, her voice trembling in apprehension. "I have a feeling this isn't a good idea. Leafstar said that Rockpaw got hurt by eating berries…what if these are the same ones?"

Sagekit snorted. "You can trust Sharpclaw. He's our deputy," he mewed with authority. "He wouldn't hurt us."

"Of course I wouldn't." At that moment, Sharpclaw and the others padded through the thick snow and up to the tiny kits. He sat down and ran his tongue over a paw before speaking. "You two are growing older by the minute," he meowed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became apprentices soon."

"That's against the warrior code," Bouncepaw hissed. Tinypaw felt a surge of hope as she saw a hint of her brother's old personality showing through. Maybe he was beginning to see how wrong the path he was taking exactly was. "Kits can only be made apprentices when they're six moons old. These few are only four moons old."

Sharpclaw grimaced down at Bouncepaw. "Shut it, Bouncepaw," he growled. "If these kits want to be made apprentices sooner, they can."

Mintkit seemed to brighten at the prospect of becoming an apprentice sooner rather than later. Tinypaw held back a whimper of fear for the kits.

"What about the tasty berries?" Sagekit mewled.

Sharpclaw chuckled. "Ah, yes," he purred. "Bouncepaw has them." He turned to the ginger apprentice. "Bouncepaw, why don't you give these two their little treat?"

Tinypaw held her breath as her brother stared up at the deputy.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sharpclaw meowed through barred teeth. "Give them the berries."

Bouncepaw glanced down at the kits, to the death-berries, and back to Sharpclaw. "No," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sharpclaw hissed.

"I'm not going to give them the death-berries," Bouncepaw meowed a little more firmly.

Tinypaw let out a silent sigh of relief and pride.

"Death-berries?" Mintkit echoed in fear, cowering behind her grey brother.

"They aren't death-berries!" Sagekit yowled in his high-pitched voice. "What are you talking about, Bouncepaw?"

"Yes, listen to him, Mintkit," Sharpclaw urged. "Bouncepaw doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You two, get out of here while you can," Bouncepaw hissed. "Sharpclaw is going to give you death-berries!"

"No, he's not!" Sagekit insisted. "Look, they're harmless!" Without another word, the tiny pale grey kit gripped a berry in his mouth and chewed vigorously before swallowing. He swiped his pink tongue over his whiskers in delight. "That was delicious!"

"Sagekit!" Tinypaw yowled, springing out from the nettle clump.

Sharpclaw jumped. "What are _you _doing here?" he spat.

"Tinypaw?" Bouncepaw mewed in disbelief.

"You were here the whole time?" Patchfoot meowed, taking a step backward. Before Tinypaw could reply to any of the statements, Patchfoot turned and pelted through the forest, disappearing from sight.

Suddenly, Sagekit started gagging, pain glazing his eyes.

"Sagekit!" Mintkit yelped, rushing over to her brother's side. "I told you not to eat the berries!"

"Bouncepaw, go get Echosong as quick as you can," Tinypaw ordered her brother. "Tell her to bring yarrow leaves!"

Bouncepaw nodded and bounded off through the trees.

"Oh, no you don't," a deep voice growled from beside Tinypaw. She lifted her head apprehensively, unsure of what she'd find…

Tinypaw trembled as Sharpclaw loomed over her, a menacing snarl escaping his lips.


	13. Chapter 13: Sharpclaw

**A/N: Yay.

* * *

**_Fear evidently radiated from Tinypaw, since _Mintkit cowering behind the white apprentice, dragging her brother with her. But Tinypaw shook her head angrily and forced courage into her veins. She stood taller and faced Sharpclaw, unafraid of his towering height. 

"What do you mean?" was all she could manage.

Sharpclaw snorted. "What makes it your right to track me down and ruin my plans?" the ginger tom hissed.

Tinypaw couldn't suppress the laugh of disbelief. "And what plans are those?" she meowed.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Sharpclaw spat. "I knew from the second Firestar and Sandstorm started rebuilding SkyClan that there were rogues living in the forest beyond our territory. But would I tell them? Of course not! I don't have bees in my brain. If I were leader of that many cats plus SkyClan, I could have anything I wanted, including nine lives."

Tinypaw spat in disgust. "You're a traitor," she growled.

Sharpclaw laughed a loud, evil laugh. (**A/N:** Oo) "Against who, Firestar?" he laughed. "No cat cares about him anymore. Leafstar is a horrible ruler. How could she possibly lead a Clan?"

"So why did you try to kill Rockpaw and these innocent kits?" Tinypaw demanded.

Sharpclaw snorted again. "Please," he mumbled. "I don't need more StarClan-dependent cats getting in my way. Little, useless kits and apprentices won't do any good. I need good strong warriors."

"Then what about Bouncepaw?" Tinypaw shot. "How did you intend on using _him_?"

"He was just a piece of bait," Sharpclaw explained without a care in the world, picking at a claw with his teeth. "He's bait for a secret."

Tinypaw opened her mouth to question the deputy again, but Echosong's terrified yowl cut her off. She looked up to see Bouncepaw and Echosong bounded toward the SkyClan cats, dried yellow leaves in the tabby medicine cat's mouth.

Without saying anything, Echosong crouched over Sagekit and chewed up the yarrow leaves thoroughly. But to Tinypaw's pure horror, the small pale grey kit had stopped gagging seconds before.

"No," she whimpered in fear.

"I tried to save him, Echosong," Sharpclaw lied, false worry layering his voice. "I don't know why he'd eat something liked that, just after Rockpaw got hurt by them."

Tinypaw flipped her head to the side and leered at the ginger deputy through narrowed eyes. She couldn't believe that Sharpclaw had the guts to lie to a medicine cat!

Echosong dismissed Sharpclaw's comment with a flick of her tail and fed Sagekit the chewed up yarrow leaves. Gagging slightly, the kit lapped up the yellow paste and swallowed loudly. Seconds after, he gagged horribly once more and retched on the snowy ground.

Tinypaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"He may still be contaminated."

Tinypaw flipped around to see Ivory trotting swiftly toward the SkyClan cats, Thorn and a few other Ground Rogues close behind her. "It's a good thing Echosong was here in time," Ivory added. "Sagekit would've been gone for good. You did the right thing," she added to the silver tabby. Echosong looked at her paws in embarrassment.

Ivory crouched over Sagekit and the trembling Mintkit and meowed, "You might want to give a few poppy seeds to the darker one when you get back to your camp. She seems a bit shaken."

Echosong nodded.

Tinypaw glanced at where Sharpclaw was standing, only to see that he was no longer there. His scent led deep into the Ground Rogues' territory, and Tinypaw didn't dare follow it.

"Long time no see," a slick voice meowed from behind Tinypaw. She turned to see the golden-brown tabby fur of Thorn standing there.

"Hello, Thorn," she mewed in greeting.

"He's going to be fine," Thorn added, gesturing with his nose to Sagekit, who was getting to his paws with the help of Echosong and Ivory. "Ivory's a pessimist."

Tinypaw chuckled, and then remembered the special connection between the healing cat and Thorn. She shook her head lightly to rid all thoughts of Thorn from it.

"You'd better bring them back to camp," Ivory meowed finally. "Tinypaw, why don't you go get Leafstar and come back over?"

Tinypaw nodded eagerly. Then a thought hit her like an icy claw piercing her heart. She realized she was beginning to like the Ground Rogues more than her own Clan. Was it possible that she might want to stay with them…forever?

After Leafstar had made sure that both Mintkit and Sagekit had gotten some poppy seeds, she and Tinypaw made their way up the side of the gorge, using the tree that marked Skywatcher's old den for a climbing tool. Tinypaw decided to take the moment to tell the SkyClan leader of her deputy's evil wishes.

Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth, Leafstar was faster.

"Tinypaw, I'm worried about Sagekit," she meowed softly. "He didn't look too good in Echosong's cave…I don't think he'll make it."

"Leafstar!" Tinypaw gasped. "Don't think like that. I'm sure Sagekit will be fine." She looked down at her white paws. She knew that what she'd said may not have been entirely true. "But I can tell you why so many cats have been eating death-berries."

Leafstar glanced at Tinypaw. "Oh?" she mewed.

Tinypaw inhaled deeply and told Leafstar everything Sharpclaw had told her earlier that day. She felt slightly relieved to get the weight off her shoulders, but the weight returned at Leafstar's unhesitant response.

"Sharpclaw would never do that."

Tinypaw widened her eyes. "You're not even going to think about it?" she muttered. "Patchfoot's in on it too! Why do you think he wanted to go with us to Ground Rogue territory so badly? Probably to inspect it for Sharpclaw!"

Leafstar looked down at her dappled paws thoughtfully. Tinypaw gazed in front of her at the approaching dead leaf-bare trees. She didn't even notice as the two passed into Ground Rogue territory.

Finally, Leafstar looked up and stopped moving. "You're right, Tinypaw," she whispered, disbelief shining in her eyes.

Tinypaw stopped and turned to face her leader. "I'm sorry, Leafstar, but as you can see, Sharpclaw's planning something. He wants to rule all of the cats in the forest, and he's determined enough to kill some cats! We have to do something."

Leafstar glanced at Tinypaw. "We have to give him what he wants."

Tinypaw started. "What?" she gasped. "Why?"

"The Ground Rogues are larger in number—much larger in number," Leafstar explained. "We can just banish Sharpclaw to the Ground Rogues. He can kill as many of them as he wants."

Tinypaw was shocked at the tabby she-cat's response. She was supposed to be a leader. Didn't leaders work hard to save every cat they knew? "Leafstar…" she began, dumbfounded. "You can't mean that."

"Tinypaw, the Ground Rogues have a surplus of cats!" Leafstar exclaimed. "Why does it matter?"

"Leafstar, every single cat's life matters," Tinypaw murmured. "If anything, banish Sharpclaw from the entire forest."

Leafstar seemed to consider Tinypaw's words. "Maybe you're right," she mewed. "Oh, StarClan, Tinypaw. I'm so sorry I said that. I wasn't thinking. You're right; all cats should live. Sharpclaw must be stopped. I will banish him tonight, with Bat, Night, and Ivory in our presence so they make sure not to take him in."

Tinypaw nodded, satisfied with Leafstar's modified answer. The SkyClan cats trekked on through the territory all the way to the giant sycamore where the Ground Rogue underground cave was stationed. The two crept under the tree root and into the cave.

Tinypaw loved the feeling of soil squishing in between her claws. It was soft and cool and much more welcoming than the hard rock of the SkyClan gorge. But almost immediately, she told herself that she was supposed to welcome hard rock and defer softness. That's why SkyClan cats have their name. They're able to leap from rock to rock.

"Tinypaw! Tinypaw!" The white apprentice spun around to see the familiar faces of Brush and Bark leaping toward her. Rain was right behind them somewhat.

"Hello, you two," Tinypaw greeted warmly.

"Can you play with us now?" Brush asked tentatively.

Tinypaw laughed. She remembered that the two kits had wanted her to play with them the last time she was there. "You know what," she muttered. "Okay. I'll play with you."

"Yay!" the kits chorused and leaped high into the air. Almost immediately, Bark jumped for Tinypaw. Tinypaw was surprised at the strong muscles on the dark brown kit and realized that they must be made apprentices soon.

The three cats tussled playfully in the soil of the Ground Rogue cave for a while before something tapped Tinypaw on the shoulder. She turned around to see Thorn and Ivory squinting down at her.

"Having fun playing in the dirt?" Thorn teased.

Tinypaw coughed and sat up, embarrassed. She looked at her shoulder to see that her almost perfect white coat had been soiled with brown splotches. Mewing in exasperation, she sat down and started washing her fur intently.

Thorn and Ivory sat down. "How's Sagekit and Rockpaw?" Ivory asked inquisitively.

"They're fine," Tinypaw answered between licks. "Rockpaw's getting along well. Unfortunately, Sagekit doesn't look too good."

Ivory clicked her tongue. "That's a shame. He looked like he'd make a great warrior someday."

Tinypaw nodded. She finished cleaning her pelt and looked up at the two. Her heart dropped when she saw how close the two rogues were sitting; their pelts were brushing slightly.

_Stop being jealous! _Tinypaw thought angrily. _He's not of your Clan. He's not even _in _a Clan!_

But no matter how many times she told herself these things, she continuously glanced at them, envy pricking at her like thorns. She finally admitted it to herself and for all of StarClan to hear:

She was in love with Thorn.

* * *

**A/N: Don't wory yall. Thorn is actually younger than you think. Tinypaw's about to become a warrior right? Well Thorn, if her was in a Clan, he'd probably be made a warrior like, right before her saved Tinypaw from falling in the river. Anyway, reviews please!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: New Warriors

**A/N: Sorry. It's been a while since I updated. I've been so hooked on my other fic; I finished the first one!!! The second is coming soon. Should I make a sequel to this...? Hm...I wonder...

* * *

**

_Leafstar took a slight step backward_ in alarm. Tinypaw's ears flicked forward at Thorn's request, and yet a butterfly of anticipation fluttered its wings in her stomach.

Thorn, join SkyClan?

"Whatever do you mean?" Leafstar questioned, the tip of her tail twitching in interest.

Thorn sighed. "This may sound a bit odd, but Bat, Night, and Ivory have accepted it," the tabby rogue meowed. Tinypaw flinched at Ivory's name. "But from what I've heard, from all your stories of how Firestar and Sandstorm tried to rebuild the Clan, I realized that you _must _be lacking in warriors and apprentices. Wouldn't it be a good thing to have me join SkyClan?"

"What about Ivory?" Tinypaw couldn't help blurting out. The white healing cat's ears pricked not far away.

"Remember?" Thorn muttered. "She said it was all right if I went to join you—"

"If I can join you, too," the white she-cat meowed coolly, padding slowly over to the talking cats. "Thorn's told me enough of the warrior code to understand it."

Leafstar chuckled in response to the number of rogues wanting to join SkyClan. "Well, you certainly have enough rogues here to fill at least three Clans…it would be fine if you joined SkyClan."

"But Echosong is our medicine cat," Tinypaw stated coldly. "Ivory would have to resign her position."

"Firestar said that medicine cats have apprentices too," Leafstar meowed. "Whether they have a warrior name or not."

Ivory nodded. "So it's settled?" she mewed. "We're joining SkyClan."

"Joining SkyClan?" a high-pitched voice squeaked.

Tinypaw groaned inwardly and turned to see Brush and Bark leaping at her white tail. "Er…" she stuttered.

"We want to join SkyClan!" Brush yelped.

"Can we, Leafstar?" Bark mewled. Suddenly, he turned and rammed into his mother, who was watching from afar. "Mother, can we please join SkyClan?"

Rain glanced up at Tinypaw and Leafstar. "Who told you you could do that?" she hissed softly.

"Personally," Leafstar began, "it's fine by me."

"Yes," Tinypaw added. "You could _all _join! Brush, Bark, Rain, and even your mate."

Rain looked down in sorrow. "I'm afraid to say that a fox killed Tree not long ago," the silver she-cat mewed.

Tinypaw pressed her nose to Rain's muzzle. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Tinypaw," a soft voice mewed from behind Rain and her kits. Tinypaw looked behind her to see a familiar group of Ground Rogues sitting down patiently. "Do you remember us?" the small, black-brown she-cat mewed.

Realization hit Tinypaw and she padded up to the four cats. "You're Ivy!" she exclaimed. "I remember you! And your sister, Dust." Tinypaw nodded to the pale grey she-cat beside Ivy. She looked up to the dark grey she-cat. "And you're their mother, Storm."

"And I'm Bracken," said the dark brown tom. "We couldn't help overhearing your conversation; if you don't mind, Clan life sounds better than the life we're living now."

Tinypaw did a double-take at Forest nodding his head in agreement beside Thorn. How many of these rogues exactly wanted to join SkyClan.

"Are all my best fighters leaving me?" said the icy voice of Bat, who was trotting up toi the group. Tinypaw saw the dark brown tom take a seat beside Leafstar.

"Bat, it seems as if all these cats would like to join SkyClan," the tabby leader meowed, pride escaping her tone.

Bat gazed around at the Ground Rogues eager to join SkyClan and scowled. He got up disdainfully and turned tail, hissing over his shoulder, "You're all traitors."

Thorn bounded after his former leader. "We're not traitors, Bat!" he called. "We simply believe that the Ground Rogues are plenty, and SkyClan is not. Surely you can understand that. And you heard Leafstar. There are enough cats in here to fill three whole Clans!"

Thorn words suddenly brought Tinypaw back into reality. She remembered back to her visit to the Whispering Cave with Echosong and Rainfur and Cloudstar's prophecy; all this time she was supposed to be teaching the Ground Rogues of the warrior code! They were _supposed _to become Clan cats!

"Thorn—" the white apprentice started, but was cut off by the yowl from Bat.

"You mean we're going to lose our healing cat as well?" he hissed. "Who will be her replacement?"

"I will do it, Bat," a soft yet cool voice meowed from the shadows.

"Ah, yes, of course, Cloud." Bat got up and began to trotting over into the shadow. He halted and turned his head to Thorn and the others. "You may leave now, and never return for my help again."

Thorn heaved a sigh and turned back to Leafstar. "Shall we?" he meowed. Without another word, the new SkyClan cats and the old padded out of the underground cave, leaving behind bewildered stares.

* * *

"Who are these?" came the hiss of Sharpclaw as the group of cats entered the SkyClan camp. Leafstar simply stared him down with icy golden eyes before leaping atop the Rockpile and addressing the already gathered SkyClan cats: 

"All cats of SkyClan," she began, her voice ringing loud and clear through the now darkening leaf-bare air. "I bring new SkyClan cats!"

All the cats around Tinypaw began murmuring to each other in confusion and surprise, casting odd glances at the newcomers.

"All former Ground Rogue fighters and queens, please come forward," Leafstar called.

Thorn cast a glance at Tinypaw before walking forward along with Forest, Storm, Bracken, and Rain. They all gazed up at their new leader.

"Thorn, Storm, Bracken, and Rain; do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Leafstar asked.

Tinypaw leaned in a whispered, "Say 'I do.'"

Thorn nodded and repeated the words, the others following suit.

Leafstar nodded. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," she announced. With one swift movement, the dappled tabby leader leaped off of the Rockpile and trotted up to Rain. "Rain, from this moment you will be known as Rainsong. StarClan honours your loyalty and bravery for your new Clan and we welcome you as a warrior of SkyClan." With that, Leafstar rested her head on Rain's silver head. Looking at her confused expression, Tinypaw laughed and padded up to her. "Lick her shoulder." Rain nodded and licked Leafstar's shoulder respectfully.

Immediately, Leafstar turned to Bracken. "From this moment you will be known as Brackenpelt. StarClan honours your determination to join SkyClan and leave the Ground Rogues and we welcome you as a full SkyClan warrior." Leafstar rested her head on the dark brown warrior's head. Brackenpelt hesitated before licking his leader's shoulder in respect.

Leafstar turned to Storm. "From this moment you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honours your bravery in leaving the Ground Rogues, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar placed her head on top of Stormcloud's and the dark grey she-cat licked her shoulder in return.

Lastly, Leafstar pulled away from Storm and turned to Thorn. Her eyes glistened in pride before speaking the words of tradition: "From this moment you will be known as Thorntail. StarClan honours you unpredictable strength and your amazing loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Fox dung!" Sharpclaw yowled from beside the Rockpile. He stalked up to Leafstar and the new warriors. "How can you possibly allow these…these mouse-brains to join SkyClan?"

"I don't know, _Sharpclaw_." Leafstar spat the name. "Maybe SkyClan is full of mouse-brains."

Sharpclaw glanced at Tinypaw, a look filled with hatred and rage. Tinypaw simply smirked at him and looked back at Thorntail, who was now licking Leafstar's shoulder.

Proud of her new Clanmates, Tinypaw began calling out their warrior names: "Rainsong! Brackenpelt! Stormcloud! Thorntail!" She called Thorntail's exceptionally loudly.

Leafstar then called up the beginners, Dust and Ivy.

"Rain, how old are your kits?" Tinypaw quickly asked Rainsong.

"They're about six moons," Rainsong replied. "Why?"

Without answering Rainsong's question, Tinypaw leaned down and whispered to Brush and Bark, "Go on, you two. You're ready to become apprentices."

The two kits exchanged excited glances and ran up to set beside Dust and Ivy.

"What are your names?" Leafstar asked.

Each of the new SkyClan cats repeated their names to their new leader. Leafstar nodded and meowed clearly, "Clovertail, I think you are ready for your first apprentice. Why don't you train young Dustpaw here?"

Clovertail's tail shot up in the air in surprise. She nodded slightly before padding through the crowd and up to Dustpaw. The two touched noses before trotting off to the side of the gorge.

"Rainsong, I know you're a new warrior, but we're all learning together for now," Leafstar meowed. "I would like you to train Ivypaw."

Rainsong nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice, mimicking what Clovertail and Dustpaw did, before following the others to the side of the gorge.

"Brackenpelt, once again, we're all training together. You may train Brushpaw," Leafstar meowed.

Brackenpelt nodded formally and touched noses with Brushpaw. The two trotted over to the side of the gorge and spoke quietly to each other.

"Stormcloud, I would like you to mentor Barkpaw. We're all learning together." Stormcloud nodded and touched noses with Barkpaw. The two padded over to the side of gorge.

Tinypaw's heart thudded deafeningly. She didn't know why, but she wanted desperately for Thorntail to get an apprentice. But apparently, Leafstar had other plans for him.

After that, Leafstar announced, "Echosong, please come forward." The silver tabby medicine cat padded forward in confusion. "You are now given an apprentice." Leafstar turned to Ivory who was waiting patiently. "Ivory, do you promise to fulfil the duties of a medicine cat apprentice and abide to StarClan's warrior code?"

Ivory nodded. "I do," she meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Ivoryclaw. We welcome you as a medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan."

Ivoryclaw nodded and licked Leafstar's shoulder as the leader rested her head on the new medicine cat apprentice's.

Tinypaw glanced at Thorntail, who was still sitting in the hollow. Tinypaw didn't know when Leafstar intended on telling the Clan about Sharpclaw, but hopefully it would be soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hm...I also wonder... (copyright: The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra)**

**Gah! I just realized that I forgot Forest!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll do that next time...sorry!!!!!!!! Sorry Forest.**


	15. Chapter 15: Banished

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is indented...if it isn't...then good!!!!! Sorry I took a day or two. It's Christmas, after all! ;)

* * *

**

_Thorntail glanced around the gorge in _confusion. Tinypaw was watching him curiously, wondering why he was acting so strangely. 

"What is it?" she finally asked after some time.

"Wasn't Forest with us on the patrol from the Ground Rogue territory?" the brown tabby tom meowed. "I could've sworn he was…"

Tinypaw's eyes widened slightly. Forest _had _been in the group of rogues willing to join SkyClan. So where was he?

The Clan began dispersing, but Leafstar leaped atop the Rockpile once more. "Cats of SkyClan, do not leave quite yet," she called. "Please, gather once more."

The Clan cats sat down in understanding; Tinypaw took a seat next to Thorntail and the two sisters, Dustpaw and Ivypaw, listening intently. Was Leafstar going to inform the Clan on Sharpclaw's treachery?

"Sharpclaw, please join me on the Rockpile," Leafstar meowed coolly to the ginger deputy. "Patchfoot, please join him."

Sharpclaw had been content on joining Leafstar until she mentioned Patchfoot's name. His eyes grew to this size of moons and he cast a look of pure hatred toward Tinypaw. The white apprentice simply smirked in satisfaction.

As Sharpclaw and Patchfoot hopped on top of the Rockpile, Leafstar turned to her Clan. "I say these words under the showing stars of Silverpelt," she announced. "According to the words of certain witnesses, Sharpclaw and Patchfoot have performed evil in the midst of Clan life."

Yowls of protest and murmurs of interest filled the small hollow. Leafstar silenced them with a flick of her tail. "Please," she murmured. "Where are Tinypaw, Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, Sagekit, and Mintkit?"

Tinypaw rose to her feet and exchanged a nervous glance with her brother, Bouncepaw. Echosong then stood. "Leafstar, Sagekit and Rockpaw are still in my cave."

"Please fetch them," Leafstar ordered. With a swift nod, Echosong nodded and trotted away toward her cave.

Sharpclaw spat in frustration. "I can't believe you're going to believe the words of a few simple apprentices, kits even!" he exclaimed. Then, he added under his breath, "You're all mouse-brained."

Leafstar shot the deputy a fierce glance but kept silent. Echosong returned shortly with Rockpaw, Petalnose, Mintkit, and Sagekit close behind. The black apprentice and two grey kits loped on top of the Rockpile, Tinypaw and Bouncepaw following them.

"Bouncepaw will speak first," Leafstar meowed, stepping aside to let Tinypaw's brother take her place.

Tinypaw could see Bouncepaw's legs trembling in nervousness as he stepped forward and addressed the Clan: "Sharpclaw wants to rule all the cats in the forest!" he mewed bluntly. "When Firestar and Sandstorm came and told him about SkyClan, he instantly wanted this rule over the cats in the forest—even the Ground Rogues!"

Thorntail, Brackenpelt, Stormcloud, Rainsong, and the rest of the former Ground Rogues hissed their anger at the SkyClan deputy.

"They're all lies!" Sharpclaw yowled. "Surely you don't believe him!"

"But you have to," Bouncepaw interrupted, frantic with determination. "At first, he offered me a special position in his one ultimate Clan. He said Patchfoot would be his deputy, and I would be next if necessary…"

"You're just an apprentice, Bouncepaw," Clovertail called from beneath the Rockpile. "Sharpclaw couldn't do much with you."

Sharpclaw snorted. "Of course not." Tinypaw couldn't help feeling relieved as the deputy finally confessed his evil plans. "Don't you see why I even tried to kill Rockpaw and Sagekit?"

Both Clovertail and Petalnose hissed in defiance at the ginger tom's words. Tinypaw saw Rockpaw huddle down on the ground and quickly rasped her pink tongue over his ears in comfort. Sagekit and Mintkit huddled together for close support.

"Believe me," Sharpclaw snarled, "If _Tinypaw _hadn't gotten in the way of things and convinced Bouncepaw to betray me—"

"I was betraying no cat!" Bouncepaw yowled in defence, his fear-scent quickly evaporating and being replaced with anger-scent. "I admit that I was betraying the Clan at first, but I regret those days! I'm a loyal SkyClan apprentice and always will be!"

Clovertail let out a faint mew of agreement at her son's words.

"Oh, please," Sharpclaw sneered. "You and your mouse-brained sister would've been next. Tiny, helpless kits and apprentices are of no use to me."

"I'll rip your fur out, you—" Rockpaw began, but Tinypaw held him back.

"There's no need for a fight," she mewed softly in his ear. "StarClan are taking care of everything."

Rockpaw nodded, although his eyes still gleamed with rage and his lips were still drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl.

Leafstar stepped forward and meowed lightly, "Sharpclaw, you admit that this is true?"

Sharpclaw looked away from the tabby she-cat.

"Answer me!" Leafstar hissed.

Sharpclaw didn't look at Leafstar, but meowed quietly, "Yes."

Leafstar nodded. "Then it's settled," she meowed. "From this moment Sharpclaw is no longer deputy of SkyClan. Sharpclaw and Patchfoot, you are both banished from SkyClan."

"You can't do that!" Patchfoot mewed, suddenly sounding like a pleading kit. "I'm sorry, Leafstar! I was afraid of what Sharpclaw would do to me! Please, I always wanted to live a normal Clan life ever since Firestar explained it to me. I'll never do anything like this again."

Leafstar glanced at Sharpclaw. "You dragged him into this?"

Sharpclaw shrugged. "I supposed he would be a powerful warrior." The ginger tom glared at the black-and-white warrior. "I guess I was horribly mistaken."

Leafstar nodded. "Very well," she meowed. "Patchfoot may stay and continue Bouncepaw's training. Sharpclaw, you will leave now."

Sharpclaw, shoulders hunched in anger, padded silently past Leafstar, spitting at her paws before leaping off the Rockpile and disappearing down the gorge toward the training hollow.

"What if he comes back?" came the fearful cry of Petalnose. "What if he tries to kill my kits again?"

Leafstar shook her head. "He won't be doing that any time soon," she confirmed. "We have new warriors who are strong enough to keep him away. Besides, he has no need to kill anymore. He's gone."

Tinypaw nodded in agreement. Sharpclaw was finally off her tail, and she could rest again.

"Firestar told me that a new deputy must be chosen before the next moonrise," Leafstar continued. "Then I say these words before SkyClan's warrior ancestors and hope they hear and approve my choice." Leafstar paused and glanced down at the cats below. Tinypaw quickly guided the others back off the Rockpile to listen to the new deputy's name. "SkyClan's new deputy will be Thorntail."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but it's definitely full of meaning. It's important! Reviews!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Deputation

**A/N: I don't know if this chappie will clear up any questions, but keep reading and you'll find out why Thorntail was made deputy...that's the point...

* * *

**

_"Thorntail?" Cherrytail yowled from the throng _of cats below the Rockpile. Her tortoiseshell tail was thrashing wildly in confusion. "But he only just joined the Clan! He was recently a rogue! If anything, Sparrowpelt should be deputy!" 

Tinypaw glanced at her mentor, who was staring down at his paws in embarrassment.

Leafstar nodded in understanding. "I can see why you're upset, Cherrytail. Sparrowpelt would've made a fine deputy. But Thorntail…" Leafstar's voice faded, and Tinypaw saw the SkyClan leader exchange a glance with Echosong.

Without finishing her sentence, Leafstar shook her head as if trying to rid a flea of it and hopped off the Rockpile. Thorntail simply stared at her in alarm.

Tinypaw shrugged off the matter. She felt like she hadn't seen her Clan in forever, especially Sparrowpelt. Eagerly, she leaped over to her mentor, who was sitting next to Cherrytail and Rockpaw.

"Tinypaw," the brown tabby warrior began, "when was the last time we've trained?"

Tinypaw shrugged. "I don't remember," she replied truthfully. "A few days ago?"

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Well, I hope you remember all of your hunting and fighting skills. Cherrytail, Patchfoot, and I are assessing you three tomorrow."

Tinypaw's heart lurched. The assessment was one step closer to her warrior ceremony, along with her two brothers. "But we won't get made warrior tomorrow night, will we?"

Sparrowpelt shook his head. "No, there's a Gathering tomorrow night. But I'm sure—that is, if you pass—Leafstar will hold your ceremony the night after."

Tinypaw nodded in excitement. She couldn't wait to become a warrior. She turned to grab a small piece of fresh-kill before going to sleep only to see Leafstar and Echosong talking quietly and urgently. Tinypaw's curiosity grew constantly, especially since Leafstar had never finished her sentence when explaining Thorntail's deputation to the Clan.

Vigilantly, the white apprentice started creeping forward toward the small pile of fresh-kill.

"What if the sign _didn't _mean for Thorntail to be deputy?" Leafstar was mewing, concern curbing her soft meow. "How do we know?"

Echosong shook her head. "I don't know, Leafstar," she whispered. "But all I know is that StarClan want Thorntail for _something_. I mean, what else would they mean? I woke up with my tail covered with thorns!"

Tinypaw stifled a gasp. Why was Echosong hiding this from the Clan?

"But do keep in mind that I gave Thorntail his warrior name of Thorn_tail_ _after _you told me of the sign!" Leafstar hissed.

Echosong paused, staring at her leader in dismay. "What if Thorntail _shouldn't _be deputy?"

"What are you two talking about?" came the deep voice of Thorntail. The golden-brown tabby warrior sat down beside them. "Now that I'm deputy, I feel I should take more responsibility in what the Clan leader and medicine cat decide."

Leafstar exchanged a nervous glance with Echosong. "We were just chatting, that's all," she covered quickly.

Thorntail nodded, then whispered quietly, "Leafstar, are you sure I'm supposed to be SkyClan's deputy? I don't feel ready enough. I've only just joined the Clan!"

Leafstar nodded. "I can see your doubts, but we can't deny StarClan' obvious signs."

"What signs?" Thorntail responded. "Did StarClan send you a sign about _me_?"

Leafstar opened her mouth to reply, but Tinypaw couldn't hear what she was saying. Bouncepaw, Brushpaw, and Barkpaw trotted over to her, fresh-kill in their jaws.

"I've taught Brushpaw and Barkpaw here a thing about hunting," Bouncepaw meowed proudly. "I'm sure Brackenpelt and Stormcloud will be happy to hear that." Bouncepaw dropped his offering in the pitiful pile of fresh-kill, the others following suit. Brushpaw and Barkpaw hopped away to find their mother and mentors, eager to tell them of their excursion.

Bouncepaw sat down beside Tinypaw, but the white apprentice refused to look at her brother. She didn't know why she was angry; possibly because he even helped Sharpclaw in the first place.

"Tinypaw," Bouncepaw hissed in exasperation. "The rest of the Clan have forgiven me. I completely and fully regret helping Sharpclaw kill any cat—"

"Even your brother!" Tinypaw interrupted, spitting in anger. "You attempted to kill Rockpaw! Tell me, Bouncepaw, would you've killed me if Sharpclaw told you to?"

Bouncepaw stared down at his orange paws in shame. "I'm sorry, Tinypaw," he meowed softly.

Tinypaw shook her head and drew her tongue over his ginger ears. "You're such a pain," she purred. "But I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bouncepaw and Tinypaw purred together for a moment before Rockpaw padded up to them. The black apprentice stared unwillingly at Bouncepaw for a few long moments.

Tinypaw, noticing the awkward silence between them, wrapped her white tail around Rockpaw's shoulders. "Rockpaw, I'm sure Bouncepaw has something to say to you."

"Something to say?" Rockpaw scoffed, pulling away from his sister. "I think he should have something to do! Like go jump off a cliff!"

Bouncepaw stared at the rocky gorge floor once more. "Rockpaw!" Clovertail's voice hollered in shock. "I can't believe you'd even speak to your brother like that."

Rockpaw glanced up at his mother. "But he tried to kill me, Clovertail!" he whined. "How can you forgive him?"

"He forgives himself," Clovertail purred. "And I _do _forgive him."

Bouncepaw looked up at Rockpaw. "I really am sorry," he muttered.

Rockpaw sighed and laughed, covering his brother with licks of appreciation. "I forgive you, Bouncepaw. Just don't try and kill me again."

Tinypaw purred along with her kin before glancing across the clearing to see Petalnose staring at them, worry glazing her blue eyes. When the silver she-cat saw Tinypaw notice her, she quickly wrapped her tail around her two playing kits.

_Surely she doesn't think Bouncepaw would still hurt Sagekit and Mintkit! _Tinypaw thought, horror-struck. But she didn't ponder it for too long. She quickly got to her paws and trotted over to where Dustpaw, Ivypaw, Brushpaw, and Barkpaw were seated, talking quietly.

"Where do we sleep, Tinypaw?" Ivypaw asked as Tinypaw padded over to them. "I hear that SkyClan has a few special caves for apprentices and warriors and things like that."

Tinypaw nodded. "Apprentices sleep in that cave over there." She pointed with her tail at the apprentices' cave positioned at the bottom of the gorge. "If you continue up that path, next is the nursery where Petalnose and her kits sleep. Then there's the elders' cave—there are no elders currently. And all the way at the top is the warriors' cave. Our mentors and Thorntail all sleep in there." Tinypaw paused and turned to face the medicine cat's cave. "You see that cave right there?"

The apprentices nodded. "That's the medicine cat's cave," Tinypaw explained. "If you continue up that path, you'll see the leader's cave. That's where Leafstar sleeps."

"All by herself?" Brushpaw exclaimed in wonder.

Tinypaw nodded. "I guess StarClan want the leaders of the Clans to learn responsibility from sleeping alone."

Barkpaw tipped his head to one side. "How's that?"

Tinypaw shrugged. "I really don't know," she replied. "Now why don't we all get some sleep? Bouncepaw and Rockpaw will be joining us shortly."

The apprentices all agreed and trotted over to the apprentices' cave. Tinypaw cast a brief glance over her shoulder to where Thorntail was talking with Ivoryclaw.

A sudden stab of jealousy and anger shot through Tinypaw. Ivoryclaw was a medicine cat apprentice now! She couldn't have kits, or fall in love at all. Surely she and Thorntail knew this…

Tinypaw shook her head in frustration. She was still only an apprentice, and Thorntail was a deputy! She couldn't have possibly fallen in love with him now. But as she padded wearily into the apprentices' cave, she knew that it was true.

* * *

"Come on, Tinypaw, focus!" Sparrowpelt hissed. He crouched low in the dusty training hollow, hissing at his apprentice.

Tinypaw blinked. _Oh, why did Leafstar have to bring Thorntail to watch the assessment? _It was ever so distracting; Tinypaw constantly found herself trying to impress the tabby warrior and stumbling in her face.

"Tinypaw, attack me," Sparrowpelt ordered. "This is your assessment."

Tinypaw nodded and shook her head in determination. Whatever happened, she couldn't screw this up.

Adrenaline flooding through her veins, she rocked her haunches from side to side. Without any warning to her mentor, she pushed against the ground fiercely, shooting up a cloud of dust. But as she approached Sparrowpelt, the swift tabby dodged to the side and leaped on top of Tinypaw, pinning her down.

"Tinypaw, I'm disappointed," Sparrowpelt hissed in her ear. "I'm sorry to say that there's nothing I can do but fail you in this assessment. You've passed the hunting assessment just fine, but you'll have to try harder in the fighting assessment."

Rage filled Tinypaw's little white body. She shoved Sparrowpelt off her and spit in anger, storming around the dusty hollow. How could she fail the fighting assessment? Now she'd never become a warrior with her brothers—and she'd have to wait a bit longer for Thorntail.

As Sparrowpelt and Tinypaw left the training hollow for Cherrytail and Rockpaw to assess, Thorntail sprinted up to them. "Hey, Tinypaw!" he called.

Tinypaw glanced at the SkyClan deputy. "What?" she growled.

"What's up with you today?" Thorntail teased. "First you fail your fighting assessment, and then you hiss at every cat in your path. Ever cat you meet today will shy away from you."

Tinypaw snorted. That's not what Cloudstar had told her.

Remembrance and anxiety penetrated Tinypaw's invisible wall of anger in an instant. "Cloudstar!" she yowled.

Thorntail and Sparrowpelt stopped and stared at her. "What's that?" Sparrowpelt meowed.

_It is your mission to teach him the ways of the warrior code. Meet his friends and teach them as well._ _The time has come for the new Clans, and those who cross your path will cherish. _

The prophecy echoed in Tinypaw's head like the call of a bird. Did this mean that the prophecy was fulfilled? She had taught Thorntail and his friends of the warrior code, and now they were Clan cats. But Rainfur had said that the time has come for new Clans—so far Tinypaw wasn't succeeding in that portion of the prophecy. Thorntail and the other Ground Rogues had joined SkyClan, and yet they hadn't created any new Clans.

Tinypaw sighed and began trekking back to the main camp once more, her tail dragging in the dust. She hoped that StarClan would send her another sign soon, explaining to her what she must do.

_Oh, StarClan, help me_, she prayed silently before losing herself in a conversation with Thorntail and Leafstar.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!!! I'm working really hard on this to heed to the readers' needs...but it still has to be my story:D**


	17. Chapter 17: Flowerpots and Visits

**A/N: Helloooo! Wow, this fic is really progressing. Thanks to all my reviewers, and special thanks to PearlaH.Sweden and Niah-Miyoki. Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**

_"Tinypaw."_

Tinypaw's ears prickled in alarm. She lifted her head slightly, but only saw the soft rising and falling of Dustpaw's silver body. The apprentices wanted to catch some sleep before the Gathering that night. But who had called her name? The voice sounded distant and faraway, but she couldn't make out who was speaking.

"Tinypaw!" the voice hissed. Something hard slammed against Tinypaw's back. "Come here!"

Stricken into obeying the voice, Tinypaw hauled herself to her paws and tiptoed around Dustpaw's sleeping body, swerving around Bouncepaw's form.

When she was out in the gorge clearing, she sniffed the air impatiently. What had hit her?

"No, you mouse-brain!" the voice hissed. "Up here!"

Tinypaw turned tail to see a strangely familiar cat perched on one of the boulders above the warriors' cave. Quickly glancing from side to side and making sure that no cat saw her, Tinypaw bounded up the path to the warriors' cave. There she saw a plump tabby tom lashing his tail.

Realization flooded through Tinypaw. "Shortwhisker!" she exclaimed. "You're here!"

"It's Hutch, mouse-brain," the tabby hissed.

Tinypaw recoiled in shock. She remembered Hutch to be the frightened kittypet of SkyClan, who had left after they defeated the rats living in the abandoned Twoleg barn. He said he'd be dropping by, but Tinypaw was surprised at his hostile attitude.

"Hutch, are you okay?" she found herself asking.

Hutch lashed his tail back and forth angrily. "My housefolk got another cat!" he spat. "She's the most disrespectful cat I've ever met! Her name is Flowerpot, and she hates our housefolk."

Tinypaw tipped her head to one side. "_Flowerpot_?" she repeated in confusion. "What kind of name is that?"

"That what our housefolk named her," Hutch replied. "She keeps telling me that her real name is Flower, but they insist on calling her Flowerpot." Hutch shook his head. "Anyway, she keeps trying to escape from our nest, but she keeps getting caught. As soon as I saw her escape for the first time, I realized that she might be a good candidate for SkyClan."

Tinypaw's tail flew up in the air and her spirits brightened. "That's great, Hutch" she mewed. Then, added more quietly, "You wouldn't consider joining SkyClan again, would you?"

Hutch chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Tinypaw," he meowed. "But SkyClan just isn't a suited life for me."

Tinypaw nodded. "Just checking. I'm sure Leafstar would be happy to let Flower join the Clan. Has she seen the Cutter?"

Hutch clearly knew what the Cutter was, even though he wasn't in the Clan for long. "No, she hasn't. She very young," he meowed. "Probably about six moons."

Tinypaw nodded. "An apprentice," she murmured. "Bring her here, and I'll go tell Leafstar."

Hutch nodded and touched noses with Tinypaw before bolting off toward the Twolegplace.

Tinypaw smirked to herself in satisfaction before bounding down the path to where Leafstar, Thorntail, Echosong, and Ivoryclaw were seated. "Leafstar!" she called. "Leafstar, Hutch came back!"

Leafstar's ears pricked in interest. "He wants to join SkyClan again?"

Tinypaw shook her head. "No," she panted. "But his Twolegs got another kittypet who wants to join."

Leafstar nodded. "Tell him to bring this kittypet here."

Tinypaw nodded. "He's already doing that. Her name is Flower, but her Twolegs call her Flowerpot. Anyway, she's about six moons."

Leafstar nodded. "We could use another apprentice for Thorntail to train. In fact, when she comes, we'll give her her Clan name and go to the Gathering."

"Will she come?" Thorntail asked.

"Of course," Leafstar replied. "All SkyClan cats are going, besides Petalnose and her kits." The SkyClan leader paused. "Speaking of which, Sagekit and Mintkit are about ready to become apprentices, aren't they?"

Echosong nodded. "This Gathering will be their sixth moon."

Leafstar nodded. "Then after the Gathering we'll hold the ceremony for them. In fact, let's wait to give Flower her Clan name until after the Gathering."

Tinypaw nodded and turned to see Hutch and Flower picking their way down the path from the Skyrock. Leafstar and Thorntail got to their paws to meet the new Clan cat.

"Greetings, Hutch," Leafstar meowed formally.

Hutch dipped his head and motioned for the she-cat next to him to do the same.

Tinypaw stared at Flower. She had a beautiful tortoiseshell coat and bright golden eyes. She was overall a beautiful she-cat.

Jealously streaked through Tinypaw as she saw Thorntail staring at Flower with the same amount of awe in his eyes. She quickly shoved the thoughts away and focused on the task before them.

"So this is Flower," Leafstar meowed, looking at the tortoiseshell. "I hear you might want to join SkyClan."

Flower nodded. "Indeed," she answered in a cool voice. "My housefolk treat me like a kit."

Leafstar chuckled softly. "You won't be calling them housefolk for some time. Clan cats refer to housefolk as Twolegs."

Flower nodded, taking in all of the sights and sounds around her. "Twolegs," she echoed in wonder. "I swear by it, I'll make a wonderful Clan cat."

Hutch nodded. "She definitely will."

Leafstar nodded to Hutch. "Thank you, Hutch," she meowed. "Your work here is done. I will assign Flower a mentor who will teach her everything about Clan life tomorrow. Right now, we have a Gathering to attend."

Hutch nodded, and Tinypaw could sense that the tabby kittypet was reminiscing back to his first Gathering with Firestar and Sandstorm. She watched as he trotted up the path of the gorge and disappeared into the gorse bushes beyond.

Leafstar turned to Thorntail. "You will guide Flower through the camp while we prepare for the Gathering, correct?"

The golden brown deputy nodded. "Of course."

Tinypaw watched in dismay as the two padded off together, pelts lightly brushing.

Leafstar suddenly burst into laughter beside her. "What's so funny?" Tinypaw mewled.

"From what I see in that kittypet, Thorntail will never fall for her," Leafstar meowed simply before getting to her paws and trotting over to where Patchfoot was practicing with Bouncepaw.

Tinypaw sniffed disdainfully and trotted up the path to the top of the gorge. She wanted to get a bit of hunting in before the Gathering—and get her mind off Thorntail and Flower.

A sudden movement in the gorse bushes startled the white apprentice. Instinctively, she dropped into a crouch and cast away a snarl at the bush. But when the unmistakable scent of Ground Rogue filled her nose, she relaxed slightly.

"Forest?" she mewed cautiously.

A dark brown tabby head popped out of the gorse. "Oh, it's you, Tinypaw," Forest meowed in relief. "For a second I thought you were Sharpclaw."

Tinypaw blinked. She looked down at her brilliant white fur and small size. "I look nothing like Sharpclaw!" she yowled, taken aback.

Forest chuckled, stepping out of the gorse bush. "All you SkyClan cats smell the same to me." He paused, suddenly turning serious. "I'm sorry I disappeared on you last night. But I stayed back to see if Bat or Night was following us."

Tinypaw pricked her ears forward. "And?"

"I didn't see them, and I started making my way back," Forest meowed swiftly, "but as night fell, I scented SkyClan entering our territory." He paused to catch his breath. "It was Sharpclaw!"

Tinypaw let out a faint mew of distress. "I knew it!" she gasped. "I knew Sharpclaw would immediately turn to the Ground Rogues! Did you see what he was doing there?"

"I crept back to see why he was going there and overheard him speaking of his banishment. Oh, Tinypaw, that's horrible."

Tinypaw nodded. "Come on, we'd better tell Leafstar."

Forest nodded and followed the white apprentice down the side of the gorge and into the main SkyClan camp. Leafstar and Echosong were talking quietly beside the Rockpile, a small piece of fresh-kill placed beside each of them. Tinypaw caught a glimpse of the pitiful pile of fresh-kill and resented not hunting on her hunting mission to the top of the gorge.

"Leafstar," she meowed to the tabby leader.

Leafstar looked up from her food. "Yes, what is it—" she halted when she saw Forest. "Oh, Forest, you've come. Where were you?"

Tinypaw sat down as Forest explained all he'd seen in the Ground Rogue territory. She picked at a small thrush circumspectly, not wanting to waste a perfectly good piece of fresh-kill.

Leafstar stared at the dark brown tabby rogue unfalteringly. Eventually, she mewed softly, "So Sharpclaw has gone to the Ground Rogues for security."

Tinypaw glanced up at her leader.

"What are you going to do about it?" Echosong asked Leafstar.

Leafstar shook her head lightly. "There's nothing we _can _do," she replied. "Sharpclaw is not our responsibility anymore."

Forest looked down at his dark paws.

"But let's not worry about that this minute," Leafstar continued more light-heartedly. "We have a Gathering to go to."

* * *

Tinypaw shuffled her paws nervously on the cold floor of the Skyrock. Leafstar was perched on the highest part of the big rock, gazing over her Clan.

"Cats of SkyClan, I—" the dappled tabby leader began, but was cut off by a piercing yowl from far off in the forest.

Tinypaw felt like her heart would burst right out of her chest. What she had feared most over the last few moments was coming true:

Sharpclaw padded coolly from the depths of the forest, Bat and the other Ground Rogues right behind him.

Sharpclaw had joined the Ground Rogues.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, reviews! There's no time to waste! Must get working on next chapter! ;D**


	18. Chapter 18: GroundClan

**A/N: I know I don't usually update twice a day, but I left you guys with such a cliffhanger that I _had _to update...so here goes!

* * *

**

_"Sharpclaw?" The shrill voice of Petalnose_ filled the broken silence. Tinypaw could see the silver queen wrap her tail protectively around her kits as the ginger warrior crept forward ever-so-slightly. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" Thorntail hissed from beside Leafstar.

Sharpclaw chuckled deeply. "What am I doing here?" he echoed. "It's a Gathering. I do recall Firestar saying something about all four forest Clan meeting under the light of the full moon, not just one."

Tinypaw's claws scraped angrily at the snow-covered Skyrock. How could Sharpclaw think he could just go and _create _a sixth Clan?

"What Clan do you have?" Leafstar asked. "I see Bat, and he is not a Clan cat."

Sharpclaw chuckled again. "We are GroundClan," he meowed icily. "And I am their leader."

Tinypaw listened as the whole of SkyClan murmured gasps of incredulity. What did Sharpclaw mean? Shouldn't Bat be the leader?

"You cannot lead a Clan!" Thorntail spat. "What type of leader would _you _make?"

"Thorntail is right," Cherrytail meowed from behind her brother. "I remember Sandstorm telling me that a cat can only speak for a Clan at a Gathering if it has received its nine lives from StarClan. Sharpclaw is no leader."

Tinypaw glanced at Sharpclaw. The defeat shined in his eyes, and she released a small smirk. Sharpclaw wasn't the leader of this _GroundClan_.

Bat stepped forward. "We accepted Sharpclaw's leadership needlessly. I realized that he would make a better leader than me in the ways of a Clan. I do not know much of Clan life."

Sharpclaw nodded. "Batwing is my deputy."

Tinypaw's ears pricked as Echosong mewed, "Deputy?"

Batwing nodded. "I am GroundClan's deputy."

Bouncepaw rushed forward in a flurry of orange fur. "Do you mean that all of the Ground Rogues have warrior names now?" he demanded.

Sharpclaw laughed at Bouncepaw's determination. "You really resent me, now, don't you?"

"You tried to kill my brother," Bouncepaw hissed. "And I would never let you try and kill Sagekit or Mintkit again."

Tinypaw cast a nervous glance at Petalnose and felt a rush of relief to see that the silver queen was looking fondly at Bouncepaw.

"Look!" came the distressed cry of Ivoryclaw. Tinypaw glanced upward to see dark, ominous clouds drifting slowly and dangerously near the brilliant full moon.

Tinypaw gasped. "Didn't Firestar say that Gatherings were ended if the moon was covered by clouds?" she called to Leafstar.

The tabby leader nodded. "StarClan are angry. We mustn't fight."

"Then what should we do?" yowled Sparrowpelt.

Leafstar was silent for a moment before meowing clearly, "For now, we must accept GroundClan's existence. But until you receive you nine lives from StarClan, Sharpclaw, you are not GroundClan's leader."

Sharpclaw nodded, the satisfaction gleaming in his golden eyes.

"Surely you will allow Sharpclaw to pass safely through to the Whispering Cave?" Batwing murmured.

Leafstar glanced down at the dark brown tabby. "IT is the will of StarClan," she mumbled almost inaudibly. "I suppose we shall."

A hiss of anger erupted from Bouncepaw, who was still glaring down Sharpclaw. "But he tried to kill innocent cats!"

"And so did you!" Thorntail snarled, shoving Bouncepaw aside.

Tinypaw blinked, unable to believe what Thorntail had just said. Bouncepaw gazed up at the golden brown deputy, fear and shame glistening in his eyes. And even as the ginger apprentice sulked off back to the throng of SkyClan cats, Thorntail's gaze still remained hostile.

"How could you, you stupid, mouse-brained—" Tinypaw began yowling, rushing over to Thorntail. "Why did you have to say that?"

Thorntail simply stared at Tinypaw, the hostility fading from his golden eyes and replaced with shame and regret.

"This Gathering is over," Leafstar meowed, her voice clear with authority. "GroundClan, go and rest peacefully. But know that SkyClan is still alert for your warriors."

And without another word, Leafstar led her Clan down the rocky path of the gorge in silence.

* * *

Bouncepaw and Rockpaw huddled close together, both of them trying everything to avoid Thorntail. Tinypaw sat next to Brushpaw and Barkpaw beside the pile of fresh-kill; they chatted without any particular topic, casting wary glances at the forest beyond the SkyClan territory. 

"Tinypaw?" Tinypaw heard the SkyClan deputy mew softly from behind her. Without waiting to hear what Thorntail had to say, the white apprentice got to her paws and trotted ignorantly to where her brothers were seated. Brushpaw and Barkpaw stared after her understandingly.

Tinypaw didn't turn around to see Thorntail until she had sat down beside Bouncepaw and Rockpaw. She turned to see the golden brown tabby staring down at the rocky ground as he picked at a scrawny mouse.

"The snow's starting to melt," Rockpaw mewed, trying to bring cheer to the dreary mood. "Maybe the hunting will progress."

Tinypaw opened her mouth to reply, but Leafstar was faster.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting."

Tinypaw followed her brothers over to sit next to the other apprentices, watching carefully as Thorntail took up his position on top of the bottommost rock of the Rockpile.

"Rockpaw and Bouncepaw, please come forward," Leafstar meowed suddenly.

Bouncepaw glanced upward in surprise. Tinypaw sighed. She knew what was happening, but she was glad that it had brought some happiness to Bouncepaw's day.

The two apprentices got to their paws and padded soundlessly to the centre of the crowd of SkyClan cats. Tinypaw saw Cherrytail and Patchfoot exchange excited glances, when Cherrytail realized what she'd done and looked away nervously.

_I can't believe cats are still blaming Patchfoot and Bouncepaw…_ Tinypaw thought exasperatedly.

Leafstar hopped off of the Rockpile. "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafstar looked down at the two apprentices. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bouncepaw mewed with a shaky voice.

"Wait a minute," Rockpaw mewed. Leafstar looked at him in surprise. "This isn't right. Tinypaw should becoming a warrior with us."

"She failed her assessment," Sparrowpelt called from the crowd. Tinypaw's heart felt like a claw had stabbed it. "She will not become a warrior with you."

Rockpaw sat down. "I'm not becoming a warrior without her."

Leafstar stared at the black apprentice for a moment. "Very well," she meowed eventually. "You may go and sit down next to her."

Rockpaw cast a glance at Bouncepaw before making his way over to where Tinypaw sat.

"You really didn't have to do that," Tinypaw whispered.

Rockpaw stared at her. "I know," he murmured.

Leafstar looked back at Bouncepaw. "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bouncepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bouncestep. StarClan honours your bravery against Sharpclaw, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Leafstar leaned forward and rested her head on top of Bouncestep's. The ginger warrior cast a nervous glance at his siblings before licking his leader's shoulder in respect.

"Bouncestep! Bouncestep!" called the SkyClan cats around the Rockpile. When they were finished, Bouncestep padded over to Tinypaw and Rockpaw. "Tinypaw," he began, "I'm sorry. I would've stopped Leafstar, but she went ahead, almost as if she really wanted me to be a warrior—"

"Don't worry about it, Bouncestep," Tinypaw interrupted. "You're a warrior now!" The two cats touched noses. "Be happy."

"There are a few other ceremonies to be performed," Leafstar announced as the cats fell silent once more. "Forest, please come forward."

The dark tabby warrior nodded and padded forward.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Forest nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Forestfoot. StarClan honours your loyalty to SkyClan and welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar placed her head on Forestfoot's and he mimicked Bouncestep by licking her shoulder.

"Forestfoot! Forestfoot!"

"And there is one more ceremony," Leafstar called. "Flower, Sagekit, and Mintkit, please come forward."

Flower came forward at once, but Sagekit and Mintkit lingered behind. Petalnose leaned down at whispered, "Go on now. You're going to become apprentices!"

Sagekit and Mintkit nodded nervously and trotted forward, sitting down next to Flower.

"Patchfoot, your apprentice just became a warrior," Leafstar called. "But I believe that you are ready to prove to the Clan that your are no longer loyal to Sharpclaw. You may mentor Mintpaw."

"No!" Petalnose yowled, leaping forward and covering her dark grey kit from view. "I will never allow that traitor to mentor my kit!"

Leafstar glared at Petalnose. "He is no longer loyal to Sharpclaw. He knows where his loyalties lie. Now, I'm telling you as your leader: step away from Mintpaw."

Petalnose gazed up at the SkyClan leader for a moment more before taking a few steps away from Mintpaw. Patchfoot stumbled forward awkwardly and touched noses with the small grey apprentice before padding over to the side of the gorge.

"Forestfoot, you are a new warrior, but you are strong and a speedy hunter. You will mentor Sagepaw," Leafstar meowed.

The dark brown tabby nodded and touched noses with Sagepaw before the two followed Patchfoot and Mintpaw over to the side of the gorge.

"Thorntail, you are the Clan's deputy, but you are very strong and loyal. You will mentor Flowerpaw."

Tinypaw cursed under her breath.

Thorntail's eyes lit up as he padded over to the beautiful tortoiseshell apprentice and touched noses with her. Their gazed locked for a moment before the two padded over to the side of the gorge.

"Now, Bouncestep and Forestfoot will hold a silent vigil while the rest of the Clan sleeps," Leafstar meowed before motioning for Echosong to follow her into the leader's den.

Tinypaw stared enviously at Thorntail and Flowerpaw, who was talking happily as the Clan retreated to their respectable caves. She sighed. _Thorntail likes Flowerpaw, not me_, she thought with despair. _He deserves a determined and beautiful she-cat like her._

Without another word, she followed Rockpaw into the apprentices' cave, wishing for a hopeful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I need more readers...and if you get the time, check out my other series. The first book is called Warriors: A New Beginning. The second, which is in pregress, is called Warriors: The Journey. You don't have to check them out if you don't want to, but I really need a few more readers...thanks so much. Also, if you can help with a warrior name for Flowerpaw...**


	19. Chapter 19: Pass and Prophecies

**A/N: Okay, I felt really bad at making Tinypaw fail her assessment...so here.

* * *

**

_Tinypaw's sleep was disturbed with foggy _dreams of StarClan warriors milling about and talking quietly. She gazed around in wonder, taking in all the sights and scents of the strange and unfamiliar territory—she was in StarClan territory! 

"Tinypaw." The white apprentice turned around to see a familiar silvery-grey tom padding coolly over to her. She almost instantly recognized him, and with a faint mew of excitement, she rushed over to touch the tom's nose.

"Skywatcher," she whispered lightly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

The grey tom chuckled, followed by a splutter of coughs. "It's good to see you, Tinypaw."

Tinypaw looked down. "I'm sorry, Skywatcher," she mewed. "I've been kind of doubting my warrior blood lately…"

Skywatcher tipped his head to one side. "Whatever do you mean?" he meowed.

Tinypaw looked up, but was unable to meet the SkyClan elder's clear blue eyes. "I've failed to receive my warrior name," she responded. "I prevented Rockpaw from receiving his warrior name as well, and made Bouncestep guilty for being the only one of our kin that's gotten his warrior name. I feel like I'm not a proper Clan cat."

"Now don't you say that," meowed a deep voice from behind Skywatcher. Tinypaw strained to see the familiar grey-and-white fur of Cloudstar padding forward silently. Rainfur was right behind him.

Tinypaw felt overwhelmed with joy at seeing her warrior ancestors one more time. "Cloudstar," she began, "I've taught Thorntail and his friends of the warrior code. They are SkyClan cats now. Does this mean I've fulfilled the prophecy?"

Cloudstar chuckled at Tinypaw's enthusiasm. He rested his silver tail on her white shoulder. "Calm down, young one," he meowed in laughter. "You have done well in bringing Thorntail and the others to the Clan. But this does not mean that the prophecy is fulfilled."

Tinypaw's heart lurched. What did Cloudstar mean?

Rainfur stepped forward. "Tinypaw, there is a reason why StarClan prevented you and your brothers' warrior ceremonies."

Tinypaw took a pace backward. "You mean _StarClan _stopped me from passing the assessment?"

Skywatcher nodded. "Warrior names distract even the greatest warriors. Bouncestep was swayed into following Sharpclaw's path because Sharpclaw promised him a swift warrior name. But don't worry, he's proud of his name now."

"Yes, he is a very lively young warrior," Rainfur purred in laughter.

"But what more is there to the prophecy?" Tinypaw mewed, drawing the StarClan cats back to reality.

Cloudstar leaned down and meowed softly, "Don't worry, Tinypaw. Just remember that the tail with thorns can guide your way into happiness. Frosted flowers will get in the way, and yet love will see through."

Tinypaw gaped in awe at the new prophecy. She wasn't finished with the first one; why was Cloudstar reciting yet another one?

Cloudstar stepped back so he was in rank with other warriors. "Go now," Skywatcher meowed as the images began to fade. "Both SkyClan and GroundClan need your help now."

"Wait!" Tinypaw yowled. Her mind was still brimming with questions for the StarClan cats, and she wanted to ease her thoughts.

But it was too late, and before she knew it, the cats' images were gone from sight.

* * *

"Tinypaw!" mewed an exasperated voice. "Tinypaw, wake up you lazy furball! Sparrowpelt's calling for you." 

Tinypaw peeked open her eyes to see Mintpaw prodding her side sharply. Her dark grey fur had been washed to smooth perfection in preparation for her first day of training.

Tinypaw wearily got to her paws. "All right," she mumbled, her mouth parting in an enormous yawn. "I'm up."

Mintpaw squeaked with excitement and leaped out of the apprentices' cave, followed closely by Sagepaw.

Tinypaw gazed around the small unlit cave. The dreary feeling of her dream was slowly diminished as she recognized all of the apprentices: Rockpaw, Dustpaw, Ivypaw, Brushpaw, Barkpaw, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and herself. SkyClan was really progressing. It was starting to look like a real, robust Clan.

"Tinypaw!" Sparrowpelt yowled from outside in the main clearing. Tinypaw jumped in alarm and pelted out of the cave, waking many of the other apprentices in the mean.

"I'm sorry, Sparrowpelt," she murmured hastily as she sat down beside her mentor. Sparrowpelt had been in an unusually grumpy mood ever since Bouncestep's warrior ceremony, most likely because she had failed her assessment.

The dark tabby warrior shook his head. "Tinypaw, you've really been out of it lately," he meowed. "You can trust me. What's wrong?"

Tinypaw gazed up into her mentor's light yellow eyes. She wanted to tell him badly, wanted to release the burden of both prophecies onto some other cat. But something tugging at her heart like a claw made her keep her mouth shut.

"It's nothing, Sparrowpelt," she found herself mewing.

After a moment's pause, Sparrowpelt nodded. "All right. I'm going to assess you in fighting once more today. If you pass, you and Rockpaw will become warriors tonight."

Excitement and hope burst inside of Tinypaw, weighing out the heaviness of the prophecies. She had another chance to prove her warrior blood to the Clan, and a chance to give Rockpaw what he'd deserved.

The two ate their fill of fresh-kill in silence. The snow was melting quickly, and prey had become plentiful in the territory. Every now and then the patrols found rats near the Twoleg barn, but quickly reminded themselves that Firestar had defeated the rats' leader.

When Tinypaw and Sparrowpelt made their way over to the training hollow, Petalnose caught up with them. Tinypaw stared at the silver queen with expectancy.

"Hello, Petalnose," Sparrowpelt greeted warmly.

"Hi, Sparrowpelt," Petalnose mewed. Tinypaw's ears prickled when she caught a hint of nervousness in the she-cat's voice. "I was just wondering…Leafstar didn't give me an apprentice, so I thought that maybe you could teach me a few things on fighting today."

Tinypaw could see Sparrowpelt brighten at the idea of training another SkyClan cat. Petalnose was probably the least informed cat of SkyClan, since she had only just left the nursery last night.

"Of course I will," Sparrowpelt meowed cheerily. "Right after I assess Tinypaw here."

Petalnose nodded and fell back to walk beside the white apprentice. As the three cats neared the training hollow, Tinypaw saw Stormcloud and Barkpaw training vigorously. Clovertail was on-looking the training like a leader inspecting an assessment.

Sparrowpelt padded up to the cats. "Hello, Stormcloud, Clovertail, Barkpaw," he meowed. "Clovertail, why are you here?"

Clovertail looked up in pride. "Leafstar's asked me to help the cats who have never trained in SkyClan before. That's why she didn't give me an apprentice."

Tinypaw gazed up at her mother, pride gleaming in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her one self-absorbed mother was finally working hard to serve SkyClan.

Sparrowpelt nodded. "I'm sure that when more apprentices come, Leafstar will turn to you first."

Tinypaw stared unbelievingly at her mother and her mentor. The two cats' eyes locked for a moment before Clovertail cleared her throat and turned back to observe the way Barkpaw was attacking Stormcloud.

Sparrowpelt shook his head lightly and padded over to the far side of the training hollow.

"Okay, Tinypaw, you stand there. Petalnose, if you don't mind, wait over there." Sparrowpelt turned back to his apprentice. "All right, Tinypaw. This is your second assessment in fighting. Just think of what's ahead: yours and Rockpaw's warrior ceremonies."

Tinypaw nodded, although she wasn't sure what StarClan were thinking of that. Skywatcher had told her that warrior names distract great warriors; what happened if she passed this assessment?

Without a moment's warning, Sparrowpelt leaped swiftly at Tinypaw. Quickly, the white she-cat dodged to the side. _I've worked long and hard for this_, she thought. _I deserve my warrior name!_ Quickly, as Sparrowpelt scrambled to his paws and leaped again, Tinypaw jumped high into that air and twisted around to land square on her mentor's shoulders. The dark tabby warrior yowled in defeat and lay limp on the dusty sand.

But Tinypaw wasn't fooled. She quickly leaped off of Sparrowpelt's back and bared her teeth, ready for an attack. Sparrowpelt lunged straight from the ground and pounced at Tinypaw. But she was quicker. She ducked underneath Sparrowpelt's attack and yanked his tail—hard. Sparrowpelt yelped in pain and flung around. Tinypaw wasted no time and leaped on Sparrowpelt's back, pinning him down.

Sparrowpelt coughed up a laugh. "Great StarClan!" he exclaimed, coughing dust from his lungs. "What a difference!"

Tinypaw smirked and hopped off of her mentor's back. Sparrowpelt nodded and meowed, "Let's see what you'd do with an intruder."

Tinypaw crouched down and snarled defiantly as Sparrowpelt pretended to trot by as if he hadn't noticed Tinypaw lurking toward him. Suddenly, Tinypaw kicked hard at the ground, sending up clouds of dust and sand. Sparrowpelt immediately turned and snarled as Tinypaw crashed into him. Sparrowpelt slammed against the wall of the gorge, panting for breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't wander so close to the gorge wall," Tinypaw hissed triumphantly.

But with a sudden yowl of anger, Tinypaw's ears pricked as she felt a swift body wham into hers.

"Maybe you shouldn't let your mind wander while being assessed."

Tinypaw's heart lurched as butterflies fluttered inside her belly. She recognized that icy meow from anywhere.

It was Thorntail.

"Get—off—of—me," Sparrowpelt croaked from underneath both cats.

Quickly, Thorntail and Tinypaw jumped off of Sparrowpelt. The brown tabby warrior coughed multiple times before padding over to Tinypaw. "Great job, Tinypaw," he meowed. "You definitely passed that assessment."

But Tinypaw's mind was elsewhere. Was Thorntail watching the whole thing? How long had he been there? She glanced nervously at the golden brown tabby talking softly to Sparrowpelt and Petalnose.

"Tinypaw," Thorntail meowed suddenly. "I really am sorry about what I said at the Gathering. You'll forgive me right?"

Tinypaw simply stared at Thorntail. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. And even as Thorntail looked down at his paws, all happiness leaving his eyes, she heard a small voice whisper, _You love him and he loves you…of course you forgive him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So...what'd you think? Is there going to be TinyxThorn or FlowerxThorn...votes!!!!! I'm not even quite sure myself...O-o**


	20. Chapter 20: Signs and Names

**A/N: Okay, yeah, it's short. But don't worry, you'll all be happy at the end of this chapter; I know _I _loved writing it!!!!! ; D

* * *

**

_"All cats old enough to catch _their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting." 

Tinypaw's heart skipped a beat at the familiar call coming from Leafstar's mouth as she perched atop the Rockpile. Tinypaw cast a brief glance at Thorntail, who was sitting patiently on his usual rock.

"Come on, Tinypaw!" came the excited cry of Rockpaw, who was sprinting over to the Rockpile where the Clan was gathering. "You don't want to miss your own ceremony!"

Tinypaw nodded, and as she padded over, something told her to wait. Apprehensively, she cast a glance upward.

What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat.

The leaf-bare sky was filled with dark, musty clouds, laden with rain. A storm was coming, and she knew that StarClan had sent it. But that's not what caught Tinypaw's attention. She looked beside the colossal storm cloud to se numerous shapes of cats in the sky, dark and ominous. Their eyes were slanted, giving them an evil appearance.

"Leafstar!" yowled Echosong. The tabby leader glanced up at the sky to see the clouds as well. But Tinypaw looked beside the dark clouds, and to her horror, one unusual white cloud was singled out—and it was in the form of a strangely small white cat.

Leafstar remained silent before meowing, "Come here, Tinypaw and Rockpaw. Your ceremonies will continue with or without rain." Tinypaw feared that her leader had missed the point of the ominous storm clouds.

Silently, Leafstar hopped off the Rockpile. "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafstar remained gazing up at the clouds for a moment before looking down at the apprentices. "Rockpaw, Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Rockpaw nodded immediately. "I do."

Tinypaw glanced up at the single white, small cat in the clouds, apprehension glistening in her green eyes. "I do," she finally mewed softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rockpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rockfall. StarClan honours your determination to become a warrior with your kin, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar rested her head on Rockfall's head, and he respectfully licked her shoulder.

Leafstar glanced up at the sky before turning to Tinypaw. "Tinypaw, from this moment…" she paused as if she wasn't sure she knew what to name Tinypaw and sighed. "…you will be known as…Tinycloud." Tinycloud let out a faint mew of distress. "StarClan honours your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

But when Leafstar placed her head on Tinycloud's, the new warrior hesitated. She knew exactly why Leafstar had named her Tinycloud; she obviously thought that the signs in the clouds indicated something about her. But eventually, she licked Leafstar's shoulder and pulled away.

"Rockfall! Tinycloud! Rockfall! Tinycloud!"

Tinycloud gazed around the cheering cats and couldn't shake off a feeling of pride. She had done it! She was now a warrior of SkyClan!

She spotted Thorntail calling out Tinycloud's name the loudest and shivered. She knew that she had to tell Thorntail that she forgave him some time, or else he and Flowerpaw would get closer and closer.

Before Bouncestep could come over and congratulate his siblings, Thorntail made his way over to Tinycloud. The white warrior flinched as Thorntail stepped in front of Bouncestep. "Tinycloud," he began in a low voice, "I know I've been acting strange lately, but—"

"It's okay," Tinycloud interrupted. "I forgive you." She pressed her nose to Thorntail's cheek. The brown tabby warrior affectionately nuzzled her back.

"Thorntail!" Tinycloud pulled away from the deputy to see the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat trotting toward the two. "Are we going to train now?"

Thorntail cast a glance at Tinycloud before following Flowerpaw down to the training hollow.

Bouncestep and Sparrowpelt congratulated Tinycloud and Rockfall as Leafstar padded up to them. "Tinycloud," she began, "I know you're thinking that your name isn't anything special, but…" the tabby she-cat paused and sighed. "Echosong had a dream."

Tinycloud's ears pricked in curiosity and nervousness.

"She dreamt of your image in the clouds, saving the Clans," Leafstar meowed. "That's why I named you Tinycloud."

Tinycloud looked down at her paws, unable to speak. Leafstar went ahead. "Why don't you and Rockfall eat with us before keeping silent vigil tonight?"

Tinycloud looked at Rockfall and nodded. The two made their way over to the pile of fresh-kill, growing larger by the day. She picked out a plump shrew and finished it in famished gulps. After the two had finished their meal, they took up their positions, facing the now thawing river.

As the cats all retreated to their dens, Thorntail came over to Tinycloud and brushed his tail across her muzzle. "I'm sorry," he meowed. "I know you can't talk now, but I had to tell you this…" He paused, and Tinycloud listened intently, wondering what he was going to say.

Thorntail looked down, then back at Tinycloud. "I…love you," he murmured, and vanished into the warriors' cave.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short, but who cares, right? Reviews, reviews! No time to waste.**


	21. Chapter 21: Beliefs

**A/N: I'm not going to update for some time, so here's a little gift for you. Next update will most likely be somewhere between Jan. 2 and Jan. 8. I'll be gone between then, but I'll find somewhere to update, don't worry. Bringing my USB stick. (see? that's how loyal I am to my readers! lol jk jk jk) See ya laterz!

* * *

**

_Apparently StarClan were approving GroundClan so _far, so Tinycloud didn't try to stop Sharpclaw as he crept silently through the SkyClan camp toward the Whispering Cave. Rockfall had snarled angrily, but Tinycloud hushed him with a flick of her tail to remain silent. 

Tinycloud felt a glimmer of relief as the sun began rising over the gorge and Leafstar padded diligently out of her cave. The SkyClan leader padded calmly over to the two new warriors, who were stifling yawns of tiredness.

"You may speak now," she meowed, and Tinycloud instantly parted her jaw in a yawn. She got to her paws and watched as Rockfall trotted immediately to the path leading up to the warriors' cave.

"Leafstar," Tinycloud murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Sharpclaw came by last night to receive his nine lives from StarClan."

Leafstar nodded. "I figured he'd do that soon."

Tinycloud nodded as well. "Batwing and Night were there, although I think Night has a warrior name now."

Leafstar sighed. "How can StarClan approve of GroundClan?"

Tinycloud shivered, the weight of the responsibility pushing down on her shoulders suddenly unbearable. "Maybe they approve of the idea of GroundClan, just not Sharpclaw's leadership."

"Then they wouldn't grant him nine lives," Leafstar mumbled. "Oh, I don't know, Tinycloud. Everything's so confusing."

Tinycloud brushed her white tail across her leader's flank. "Don't worry." She shivered as she continued, "I'm sure StarClan have something planned."

Leafstar nodded. "Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be tired."

Tinycloud nodded, and without another word, trotted up to the warriors' cave. She no longer slept in the cosy, easy-to-get-to apprentices' cave at the bottom of the gorge wall.

When she made her way into the cave, she noticed how much bigger it was than the apprentices' cave. It was definitely made for more cats. And to her pleasant surprise, Thorntail was seated patiently beside Brackenpelt and Stormcloud.

"Hello, Tinycloud," the tabby deputy meowed as if he hadn't told her he loved her last night. "I bet Sharpclaw came last night."

Tinycloud nodded, padding over to where her brother was already snoring. "Yes, he did."

"Did you chase him off?" Stormcloud asked.

Tinycloud shook her head. "I have a strange feeling that StarClan approve of GroundClan."

Brackenpelt snorted. "But Sharpclaw is a terrible leader; he'll probably destroy SkyClan before our noses."

Tinycloud shivered at the prospect. Right now, she didn't want to think of Sharpclaw's capabilities.

As Stormcloud and Brackenpelt padded out of the cave, Thorntail made his way over to Tinycloud, who turned away from him purposefully.

"You said that you forgive me," Thorntail meowed lightly.

Tinycloud laughed nervously. "I do. But you can't expect me to act as if nothing happened last night."

Thorntail chuckled. "Right," he meowed. "That."

Tinycloud could feel his icy gazed on her back as she pawed together some moss for a nest beside Rockfall. She wanted to turn and press her nose into his soft tabby fur, but bit back the urge. She could tell that he was waiting for her to say that she loved him too.

Tinycloud sighed and turned around, gently staring into Thorntail's eyes. "I guess I can't hide it anymore," she sighed with a soft purr. "Thorntail, I love you too."

Thorntail's golden eyes gleamed with happiness as he watched Tinycloud curl up inside her new nest. He quickly rasped his tongue over her ears before trotting out of the cave to schedule the patrols and talk with Leafstar.

Tinycloud sighed. She felt relieved that Thorntail now knew of her feelings, and she was glad that he shared them with her. _Thank you, StarClan_, she thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tinycloud awoke just as the sun was starting to sink down toward the horizon, melting behind the top of the gorge and disappearing from sight. The white warrior padded with a small yawn out of the den, at first wondering why she was all the way up the side of the gorge. She then remembered her previous warrior ceremony and made her way down to the pile of fresh-kill.

As she trotted down to the main clearing, she noticed that the river had completely thawed and that only small patches of snow remained. Leaf-bare was ending, and soon the bright and beautiful sights of newleaf would be filling the world around the SkyClan camp. The trees in the GroundClan territory would start becoming laden with leaves and prey, along with the river with fish and the small portion of SkyClan territory with trees and undergrowth. Tinycloud could already smell the prey-scent, when she realized that Rainsong was returning with a hunting patrol.

"Good morning, sleepy head," meowed Bouncestep from beside her. He was crouched over a chaffinch.

Tinycloud purred in laughter. "The sun's setting, mouse-brain," she retorted playfully. Without waiting for a response from her brother, Tinycloud reached forward and grabbed a plump water vole from the pile. She dug in hungrily, finishing off the food quickly.

"Hello, Tinycloud," meowed Thorntail from somewhere behind Tinycloud. She looked up eagerly to see the massive tabby tom lingering over her. "Did you sleep well?"

Tinycloud nodded. "Sure did."

Thorntail crouched down beside her. "May I join you?"

"Of course."

Tinycloud noticed Bouncestep's apprehensiveness toward the SkyClan deputy. Especially as Flowerpaw began stealthily making her way over to Thorntail's other side. "Hello, Thorntail," she meowed smoothly, brushing her tail affectionately along the tabby's flank.

"Hello, Flowerpaw," Thorntail replied, and Tinycloud could tell he was dazed by her beauty. But she shoved all envious thoughts away, remembering that Thorntail loved her, not Flowerpaw.

"We're going to train a _lot _today, aren't we?" Flowerpaw growled in the same voice, staring deep with her golden eyes into Thorntail's.

The brown warrior gulped. "I…guess so."

Before Tinycloud could intervene, the two disappeared down the gorge and into the training hollow. Tinycloud gazed after them and caught a glimpse of Flowerpaw casting a glance over her shoulder, her expression smug.

"That little piece of fox dung!" came the little voice of Mintpaw. "Can't she see that Thorntail doesn't like her like that?" The grey she-cat stared up at Tinycloud. "Thorntail loves you, doesn't he?"

Tinycloud felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment. "Um…" she stuttered.

"Mintpaw!" Petalnose scolded from the other side of the heap of fresh-kill. "Stop being nosy."

Tinycloud chuckled as Mintpaw tried to scuttle away toward her mother, but Bouncestep stopped her. "You're going to have to learn to not run to your mother every time something bad or embarrassing happens."

"Bouncestep's right," Petalnose meowed, although Tinycloud could detect some embarrassment in her tone. "Don't come running to me anymore. You're an apprentice now."

Tinycloud noticed Clovertail gazing at her and her brother from the other side of the flowing river. She got to her paws and padded silently over to her mother.

"What is it?" she questioned, settling down and drawing her tongue across her mother's shoulder.

Clovertail sighed. "I see the way Thorntail looks at you…" she paused and glanced at Tinycloud, "and the way _you _look at _him_."

Tinycloud stopped grooming her mother's pelt and looked away, across the river to where she could see Flowerpaw energetically pouncing on Thorntail. "He…well…"

Clovertail sighed. "I know you love each other," she murmured. "Just don't get into _too _much trouble with him?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Tinycloud asked, resuming her wash.

Clovertail sighed once more. "He seems like the type to get you into trouble, that's all. I don't want you acting like Sharpclaw's treachery is your responsibility, understand?"

Cloudstar, Rainfur, and Skywatcher's prophecies grounded themselves into Tinycloud's heart as she listened to her mother's fretful words. How could she reassure her mother if she knew it was a lie? StarClan obviously wanted _her _to defeat Sharpclaw, and her mother was against that. Was it possible that if StarClan put her daughter in danger that Clovertail would replace her beliefs with reality?


	22. Chapter 22: StarClan Speaks

**A/N: Okay, REALLY exciting chapter to make up for the missed day. Happy new year everyone!!!! Jeez, it's 2008...anywayz, here's chapter 22. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_"Are you sure this is a _good idea, Tinycloud?" mumbled Ivypaw. Tinycloud wanted to take a former Ground Rogue cat with her to head into the new GroundClan territory. Ivypaw was the only available cat, although she had wanted to take Thorntail. Unfortunately, the brown tabby deputy was busy training Flowerpaw, and Tinycloud was sick with envy. 

"Ivypaw," Tinycloud began, "I told you. This is the will of StarClan. If StarClan didn't want me to do this, we wouldn't have a better, warm day."

Ivypaw didn't say anything; she simply gazed ahead, avoiding the small patches of hard, crunchy snow. Tinycloud glanced at the dark brown dappled she-cat with regret. She didn't mean to take the apprentice away from normal Clan life and involve her in the prophecy, but she didn't want to venture into Sharpclaw's territory alone. She wanted a cat with her that knew the territory well enough to travel alone.

When the two reached the small cliff with the sycamore tree, leafless and naked of snow, Tinycloud's nose tickled with a strange scent. It was the scent of SkyClan and GroundClan mixed together.

"It's a GroundClan patrol!" Ivypaw gasped, ducking low in the thin undergrowth.

Tinycloud sighed. She had wanted to make it down to the bottom of the sycamore before being caught at least, so it would've been easy to escape.

Before long, the familiar black pelt of Night approached from below, a patrol of three cats behind her. Tinycloud only recognized one of the others, Cloud, the new medicine cat most likely, as they began climbing up the tree and toward the SkyClan cats.

"SkyClan!" Night hissed as the patrol clambered onto the cliff top. She gazed around urgently, sniffing the air for the SkyClan cats.

"Nightclaw, over here," meowed the cat that was Cloud, his long white fur raised in defiance. He lifted his tail and pointed to the spot where Tinycloud and Ivypaw were hiding.

Nightclaw, apparently her new warrior name, started making her way toward the clump of dead bracken. Tinycloud sighed and revealed herself, motioning for Ivypaw to do the same.

"Ah," Nightclaw growled. "It's the brave SkyClan cat, Tinypaw."

"It's Tinycloud," the white warrior spat, baring her teeth at the black she-cat. "And I guess you're Nightclaw."

The warrior nodded. "When did you receive your warrior name? You're still only a kit."

Tinycloud hissed in rage. "Like you'd know," she snarled.

"Let's go, Nightclaw," Cloud meowed. "I'm sure Sharpstar would like to hear about these two intruders."

Tinycloud flinched at the new name used for her former deputy. Apparently StarClan _had _given him his nine lives and name, and he was now known as Sharpstar.

"Be quiet, Cloudrunner," Nightclaw snapped, lashing her tail angrily. "Don't you think _we _can deal with these SkyClan cats?"

Cloudrunner took a step back, glaring at Nightclaw in anger. Tinycloud smirked. If there were a few cats that didn't approve of Sharpstar's rule, then maybe GroundClan wouldn't last forever.

Nightclaw turned back to the prisoners. "What are you two doing on our territory, anyway?" she hissed. Her eyes strayed to Ivypaw, at Tinycloud's shoulder. "And who do we have here? An old Ground Rogue?"

"I'm no longer of _your _ranks," Ivypaw spat, and Tinycloud felt a glimmer of pride and hope at Ivypaw's determination. If they could get enough cats to stray from Sharpstar's rule, it would've been possible to build another Clan. But what?

Nightclaw chuckled. "Do you expect me to believe that you don't miss your old Ground Rogue friends?"

Ivypaw snarled in fury, but didn't say anything.

Nightclaw chuckled once more before meowing coldly, "Get them."

The patrol around her instantly jolted to life and bolted after the two SkyClan cats. Tinycloud turned to Ivypaw. "Run for the GroundClan camp!" she hissed and pelted behind Nightclaw.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nightclaw hissed, bounding after the intruders. Tinycloud smirked once more when she saw Cloudrunner staying where he was, not bothering to pursue the cats.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" a familiar, comforting voice meowed from below the sycamore. Tinycloud looked down to see Batwing and another patrol staring up at the cliff top. She braced herself and grabbed hold of Ivypaw's scruff before bolting down the sycamore.

Batwing was instantly there, rushing up to the SkyClan cats. "What are you doing here?" he whispered to Tinycloud.

"Finish them, Batwing!" Nightclaw snarled, bounding down the tree and next to the deputy, her patrol behind her. Tinycloud sighed o see Cloudrunner among them.

Batwing stared up at Nightclaw. "I'm not going to finish anything except this patrol," he hissed. "Why don't you and Birchleaf head back to the camp and get Sharpstar?"

"No," Tinycloud panted, staring into the deputy's eyes with pleading green oases of light. "Sharpstar won't settle anything. He'll tell you to kill me instantly."

Batwing gazed down at the white warrior for a moment. Eventually, he leaned down and whispered so that Nightclaw, or any other warrior for that matter, couldn't hear, "You're right. Tinycloud, Sharpstar is a horrible leader. He's exiled and killed at least fifteen cats already, and he's only thirsty for power. Some cat needs to stop him before he kills all the cats in GroundClan!"

Tinycloud's heart seemed to implode as she listened to the dark brown deputy's words. She couldn't bear to hold the responsibility that Batwing was clearly forcing on her—and StarClan.

"Batwing…" she mumbled.

"What are you two mouse-brains babbling about?" Nightclaw snarled. "Why don't we just chase off these two pieces of fox dung?"

"I'm sure Sharpstar would be happy if we did that," the warrior Tinycloud assumed was Birchleaf growled. He crouched down and hissed defiantly.

Another smaller she-cat leaned down as well, mimicking Birchleaf's every move. "I have an idea," she hissed, lashing her dark amber tail. "How about we kill them now?"

Tinycloud winced at the small she-cat's eager words.

"Hush, Redpaw," Cloudrunner snapped. "That's not way to treat them."

Redpaw straightened and glared at the white tom. "You were about to be GroundClan's medicine cat before Snowear came," she growled. "If you were the medicine cat, you wouldn't be my mentor, bossing me around."

"_Some _cat needs to teach you how to respect the warrior code," Cloudrunner murmured.

Redpaw snorted. "Warrior code? Do you think Sharpstar enforces the warrior code? The warrior code is the least of his worries."

Tinycloud flinched at the apprentice's lack of respect for her mentor.

"Stop fussing you two!" Birchleaf snapped. "These two SkyClan cats would probably have run away by now if you two were still fighting."

Tinycloud took the chance to lean toward Batwing. "Batwing, StarClan have told me that this forest needs four Clans…" But the words died in Tinycloud's throat. StarClan hadn't told her anything about new Clans. What was she talking about? But as Batwing pressed her onward, she found herself continuously talking. "One is StreamClan, and they live by the stream running beyond SkyClan territory. The last is MudClan, living beyond the gorge and next to the Twolegplace. You will be leader of StreamClan, while Cloudrunner will be leader of MudClan. Go now and consult StarClan. They will always honour the warrior code."

Tinycloud blinked her eyes rapidly, realizing that her voice was fixated in a trans. With a gulp and gasp of fear and awe, she realized that StarClan had been speaking through her.

Batwing had noticed this strange scene as well, his whiskers twitching in wonder. "Tinycloud, what was that?" he whispered.

"Batwing!" Nightclaw hissed suddenly. "You must decide what to do with these intruders.

Batwing took a step back from Tinycloud, eyes clouded with concern. "Yes, of course," he stuttered. "Er, Cloudrunner, take Birchleaf and Redpaw and escort these cats back to SkyClan's territory."

Nightclaw spat in fury. "How can you possibly let them escape without penalty?" She switched her voice into a mocking tone and mumbled, "They broke the warrior code."

Redpaw and Birchleaf laughed in unison with the clack she-cat.

"Silence!" Batwing snapped, and the cats stopped immediately. "You heard what I said. Take these cats back to their territory, and make sure you tell Ivypaw to bring Tinycloud immediately to Echosong or Ivoryclaw."

Cloudrunner nodded and rushed over to Tinycloud. "Come on," he meowed comfortingly.

Tinycloud understood why StarClan wanted Cloudrunner to be the leader of MudClan, but what _was _MudClan? And why had StarClan chosen to speak through her? She had to tell some cat about it, and her mind turned to Thorntail.

_No, mouse-brain! _she thought. _Thorntail is _definitely _not the cat to turn to in this situation_.

"Come on, you two," Cloudrunner mewed. Ivypaw got to her paws and helped Tinycloud up. Cloudrunner motioned for Birchleaf and Redpaw to follow, and they did so reluctantly.

* * *

Tinycloud stumbled down the side of the gorge, Ivypaw helping her along the way. Cloudrunner's patrol had left them at the edge of SkyClan territory, and Tinycloud was having trouble walking steadily. The shock of StarClan's unexpected message was still too overwhelming. 

"Leafstar!" Ivypaw called, her voice ringing out through the gorge.

The dappled tabby she-cat instantly bounded up to the two cats. "Where have you been? Clovertail, Brackenpelt, and Stormcloud were about ready to go out looking for you."

But when the SkyClan leader saw Tinycloud's dim expression, her anger faded and she helped Ivypaw bring the white warrior over to Echosong's cave.

"Thank you, Ivypaw," Leafstar meowed, sending the apprentice away. "I think your parents are looking for you."

Tinycloud watched dizzily as the brown apprentice hurried off to find Stormcloud and Brackenpelt.

Leafstar leaned down as Echosong and Ivoryclaw came into the clearing, herbs in their jaws. "Tinycloud," she began, "you have to tell me everything that happened."

Tinycloud gazed into her leader's eyes, her own glistening with StarClan yet again. Her voice rang out as a trans once more. "Hello, Leafstar," she whispered. "I bring great and grave news."

* * *

**A/N: Interesting, no? Reviews, reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Message

**A/N: Kind of short, and sort of a filler, but important. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_"Wh-what?" Tinycloud murmured as she blinked _open her eyes. She was sleeping in the medicine cat's cave, Ivoryclaw crouched above her. 

"Be quiet, Tinycloud," the white medicine cat apprentice whispered in a soothing voice. Tinycloud followed her instructions without struggle and gladly rested her head on her white paws once more.

"Echosong!" Ivoryclaw mewed softly to the small crevice in the cave wall where Echosong slept. "Echosong, Tinycloud is awake."

The silver tabby she-cat almost immediately emerged from her den and stared down at Tinycloud. "Ivoryclaw, go fetch Leafstar. I want her here."

Ivoryclaw nodded and bolted out of the cave. Tinycloud's gaze followed her to see that Silverpelt was glistening brightly in the leaf-bare sky. It was probably moonhigh; Tinycloud wondered why she was awake at such an odd time of day.

Echosong knelt down beside Tinycloud's head. "Shh," she mewed lightly. "You have been sleeping for the whole day. That's why you woke up at moonhigh."

Tinycloud nodded; apparently Echosong had guessed what her strange expression was about.

Not long after, Ivoryclaw and Leafstar appeared at the mouth of the cave. Leafstar instantly rushed over to Tinycloud's side and whispered, "It's okay, Tinycloud. You're here with us now. You're not with StarClan."

Tinycloud blinked up at her leader in confusion. "Why is every cat telling me that it's okay and that I'm not dead? Of course I'm not! All I want right now is to go back to the warriors' cave and sleep in my nest!" _And see Thorntail_, she added silently. He was probably worried about her disappearance.

Leafstar chuckled. "Tinycloud, you can't go anywhere. Last time you tried to walk, you were sleeping and you stumbled everywhere."

Tinycloud stared up at the three cats above her. "What do you mean?" she questioned. "You can't walk while you're sleeping!"

Echosong shook her head gently. "It's happened before. When I lived in the Twolegplace, I saw a Twoleg once walking in the middle of the night, and he was asleep."

Tinycloud gazed at Echosong in puzzlement. "Well why am I in the medicine cat's cave?" she asked incredulously. "Why aren't I in the warriors' cave?"

Ivoryclaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Tinycloud, don't you remember?" she purred, trying to calm the white she-cat. "You went with Ivypaw to go to GroundClan territory. Cloudrunner, Birchleaf, and Redpaw brought you back and brought you immediately here, which was the right thing to do."

Tinycloud blinked. It was coming back to her. She wanted to go tell some cat, _any _cat about the prophecy with StarClan, and she could only bring Ivypaw. She still didn't know what frosted flowers were, but for some reason, they meant trouble.

"Ivoryclaw!" Tinycloud yowled suddenly. "Sharpstar! He, he's killed so many cats! I—I—"

"Tinycloud, be quiet," Leafstar interrupted. "You told us everything."

Tinycloud tipped her head to one side. "I did?" she mumbled. "When? How?"

Echosong's expression suddenly turned serious. "Tinycloud, StarClan chose you to deliver a message."

Tinycloud's head swam all of a sudden. She remembered everything—the journey into GroundClan territory, the message from StarClan about StreamClan and MudClan, and travelling back. She also remembered the beginnings of her second message from StarClan. "What did I say?" she asked bluntly. "What did StarClan say through me?"

Ivoryclaw looked down. "It was odd, Tinycloud," she murmured. "It was like the whole of StarClan were talking. Not individual cats, but the Clan in of itself. _StarClan _was speaking."

Tinycloud hazed at the white cat. How could this even be possible? "But what did they say?"

Leafstar exchanged a nervous glance with Echosong before gazed down straight into Tinycloud's eyes. "They said that two more Clans must be made, all from GroundClan. They said that you, Tinycloud, must be the basis of these Clans, creating just as Firestar created ours. They also said"—she gulped to catch her breath and spoke quieter—"They also said, Tinycloud, that the small cat among the rest will come forth and defeat the sharpest star. But beware; those of unimportance—"

"—will weaken you," Tinycloud finished, looking at the cave wall. "But what's that supposed to mean."

"Tinycloud," Leafstar meowed again, "that's not all. StarClan also said that happiness will help you, and weakness will help. Do you know what this means?"

_Thorntail! _Tinycloud remembered back to the prophecy from the three SkyClan ancestors and remembered that Thorntail was Tinycloud's happiness. But her weakness was the frosted flowers, and she still didn't know what that meant. Leaf-bare was almost over. How could frosted flowers be a threat?

Echosong shook her head. "Tinycloud needs more rest," she decided. "Ivoryclaw, go and fetch some poppy seeds. Leafstar, if you'll leave to let her rest."

Leafstar nodded lightly, not taking her eyes off of Tinycloud. "All right," she muttered before turning briskly and heading out of the cave.

Tinycloud lapped up the seeds given to her, pondering the past few moments. StarClan had spoken through her, and she was supposed to build two new Clans and defeat the sharpest star—that was obviously Sharpstar. But what were the frosted flowers? Was she supposed to venture somewhere that had flowers? And she realized that she count on Thorntail to be there, thanks to StarClan's words. Before she knew it, her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Tinycloud," Brushpaw mewed from beside the fresh-kill pile. "Rainsong is leading a patrol down the river and checking for rogues or other cats. Do you want to come or not?" 

Tinycloud glanced at where Rainsong was seated, Ivypaw, Brackenpelt, and Forestfoot seated around her.

"You have enough cats," Tinycloud noted. "You go ahead. I'll be here."

Brushpaw nodded and scurried off to join the patrol.

"Hi there," meowed a familiar smooth voice. Tinycloud twitched her whiskers in anticipation and turned around to see Thorntail making his way over to her. "Where were you?" he asked, brushing his tail across her shoulders.

Tinycloud pressed her nose into his soft, golden-brown fur. "Do you want the truth?" she mewed.

Thorntail nodded. "Yes."

Tinycloud chuckled. "I was sneaking into GroundClan territory with Ivypaw. Sorry."

Thorntail purred in laughter and pulled away from Tinycloud. "Leafstar told me everything that happened. I heard that you believe StreamClan and MudClan should be Clans."

Tinycloud shook her head. "Not me, StarClan. They spoke through me."

Thorntail nodded. "You must feel special," he meowed. Suddenly, he grew serious and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Tinycloud, please don't go off again, and if you do, take me with you, not Ivypaw."

Tinycloud snorted. "Thorntail, I'm not—" But she swallowed the words quickly. Take Thorntail with her? Of course. That's what StarClan wanted, wasn't it? "Thorntail," she began, "maybe at the next Gathering we'll get Cloudrunner and a few other GroundClan cats together that don't like Sharpstar. We'll have to speak to them about StreamClan and show them their territory."

Thorntail nodded, clearly happy to take on this new responsibility with Tinycloud. "Sure," he meowed. "Cloudrunner is supposed to be the leader of StreamClan, correct?"

Tinycloud nodded. "He'd definitely make a great Clan leader."

Thorntail nodded. "Until the Gathering," he meowed before hurrying off to find Flowerpaw. When he found the tortoiseshell she-cat, Tinycloud saw hew cast a contemptuous glance at Tinycloud, plans and projects gleaming in her eyes. Tinycloud shivered as she saw the hatred and cunningness in Flowerpaw's golden eyes. She didn't want to grow a sudden rivalry with a cat from her Clan, especially when Thorntail was thrown in the middle of them.


	24. Chapter 24: Loyalty Beyond Clans

_The moon passed swiftly and Tinycloud _tried her best to remain normal around her Clan, and especially her kin, Thorntail, and Flowerpaw. And wrong move in front of the sharp tortoiseshell apprentice and she clawed your ears off.

By the by, the Gathering came, and Thorntail and Tinycloud stayed close together. Leafstar was prepared for GroundClan this time, and reviewed with Thorntail and Tinycloud was Firestar had told SkyClan about Gatherings with other Clans. Tinycloud was sure that Sharpstar wouldn't be as prepared as Leafstar and the rest of SkyClan.

But now the SkyClan cats crouched helplessly in the dust atop the Skyrock, waiting impatiently for GroundClan's presence. Tinycloud guessed Sharpstar was prolonging his appearance for many reason, and she also assumed that perhaps Nightclaw, Birchleaf, or Redpaw informed him of Tinycloud and Ivypaw's sudden expedition in the GroundClan territory.

Thorntail glanced at Tinycloud. "When do you think he'll come?" he asked. "What if he doesn't bring Batwing, or Cloudrunner? He probably won't after refusing to tell him of your appearance in their territory."

Tinycloud shook her head. A strange feeling had told her that StarClan brought Batwing and Cloudrunner to the Gathering, even if Sharpstar hadn't permitted it.

"GroundClan!" Rainsong called nervously from the middle of the SkyClan cats. "They're here!"

Tinycloud looked up to see Sharpstar stalking toward the cats from the GroundClan territory. To her dismay, neither Batwing nor Cloudrunner were in the group he had decided to bring.

Without a word, Sharpstar stalked through the throng of cats and took a seat next to Leafstar. The dappled tabby leader's expression was full of disgust, but she didn't verbally share it.

Tinycloud flinches as a GroundClan warrior took a seat next to her. He was lean and tough-looking, and yet his expression was grave and sorrowful.

"Are you Tinycloud?" the tabby asked her quietly.

She nodded and gulped. "Yes."

The tom nodded. "Cloudrunner told me about you," he meowed. "My name is Thistlestripe. I don't know why, but Sharpstar chose me to come on the Gathering."

Tinycloud blinked. "Well, you _look _like a loyal, power-hungry cat. Maybe that's why he chose you."

Thistlestripe shrugged. "I don't know the reason, but I want you to know that I'd much rather be a loyal SkyClan cat than a loyal GroundClan cat."

An idea blossomed in Tinycloud's mind. Maybe she could recruit StreamClan and MudClan cats without Batwing or Cloudrunner! "You don't have to join SkyClan! You can join StreamClan or MudClan!"

Thistlestripe opened his mouth to express his interest in the matter when an ear-splitting yowl filled the gorge top. Tinycloud winced and looked up to see Sharpstar standing beside Leafstar.

"Good evening, cats of SkyClan and GroundClan," Sharpstar called. "We welcome you."

"How dare you speak beside the ranks of Leafstar?" Cherrytail called anxiously.

Sharpstar chuckled. "Young Cherrytail. I remember when you were still Cherrypaw. I hope your brother has made a fine warrior. I should know; I mentored him."

Beside Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt hissed defiantly. "I'm a fine warrior without your help, Sharpclaw," he hissed.

Sharpstar chuckled once more. "I'd like to inform all of SkyClan when I say that I am no longer Sharpclaw. I am Sharpstar, by the will of StarClan."

"StarClan can't have given you your nine lives!" Rockfall yowled. "You'd make a horrible leader!"

Sharpstar lunged forward, snarling angrily at the black warrior. But he quickly regained his composure and sat back down. "Indeed Rockfall, but I _would _make a good leader. Just as these fellow GroundClan cats."

Most of the GroundClan cats nodded and murmured their agreement, although Tinycloud could tell that it was more from fear than loyalty.

"I have one thing to say," Sharpstar meowed. "Batwing is no longer my deputy. He is not a loyal enough cat to advise my decisions."

"He's perfectly loyal!" Tinycloud yowled, getting to her paws. She felt a slight tremour of discomfort as she saw that all the cats' eyes were on her. "Er…Batwing was loyal to any Clan or group of rogues he belonged to!"

Sharpstar's ears twitched. "What makes you say that? You're only a SkyClan cat."

Tinycloud shook her head. "I may be," she replied, "but I know enough of the GroundClan cats. I was the one that wanted to find them, or don't you remember?"

Sharpstar spat angrily. "I knew of these cats long before Firestar and Sandstorm came to the forest. I hadn't met any of the cats, and I was making sure Firestar was out of my fur before I put my plans into action."

A GroundClan cat rose to his paws. He was a powerful-looking tabby with pale fur and amber eyes. "And which plans are these, Sharpstar?" he queried.

Sharpstar stared at the tom with wide eyes. "Er…" he stuttered. Tinycloud smirked, satisfied with Sharpstar's simple answer. "Batwing was completely loyal, Sharpstar," she finished more confidently. "He was loyal to his Clan, not you, which made you demote him."

"Never!" Sharpstar hissed, lunging to his ginger paws. "He was loyal to SkyClan!" He paused and shook his head vigorously. "Not even SkyClan; he kept talking about this _Stream_Clan…I think he has bees in his brain."

"And I still _am _loyal to StreamClan," came a deep voice from behind the two leaders. Sharpstar and Leafstar turned around to see Batwing and Cloudrunner padding coolly toward the messed up Gathering.

"Batwing?" Nightclaw called from the crowd. "What are you doing here? You weren't allowed to come to the Gathering."

Batwing nodded. "But that is not for a leader from another Clan to decide, now is it?"

Sharpstar stiffened, his yellow eyes gazing icily at Batwing and Cloudrunner. "But I _am _in your Clan. I'm your leader."

Batwing shook his head. "No, Sharpstar, you're not," he meowed simply. "I am my own leader. I am the leader of StreamClan, and Cloudrunner is the leader of MudClan."

Sharpstar spat in rage. "That can't be! StarClan would never allow you to simply create a Clan from scratch!"

"Look who's talking," Cloudrunner growled icily.

Sharpstar silenced himself and glared at the two new leaders. Tinycloud could tell that he didn't want them to leave GroundClan; he simply wanted them to understand his cruel and hard ways of ruling. Of course, every cat was supposed to accept that whoever didn't like his ideas were to be exiled, or killed. That was reasonable, wasn't it?

Tinycloud scoffed at her thoughts. That's probably what the blood-thirsty leader wanted.

Batwing took a position beside Leafstar, while Cloudrunner sat down beside him. He raised his white muzzle. "I am aware of the ways of StarClan," he announced clearly through the crisp leaf-bare night. "And I know that I am not yet a leader without warriors. I also need to receive my nine lives from the Whispering Cave, which I hope Leafstar will let me travel to safely."

Leafstar nodded. "Of course," she responded. "And as to you, Batwing."

Cloudrunner continued, getting to his paws. "If any cat wishes to join me in building a new Clan on the opposite side of the gorge where forest and mud resides, please follow me."

Cloudrunner padded smoothly across the Skyrock and began picking his way down the rocky gorge side, his tail waving in acknowledgement.

Tinycloud's heart tightened as she gazed around the Skyrock. None of the GroundClan cats had even shifted positions. But when she looked at Sharpstar, he was leering menacingly at them, and realized why they weren't moving.

Hastily, she got to her white paws and yowled loudly, "Forget Sharpstar! He can't do anything to you now! If you decide to join MudClan, he can't exile you or kill you! He's no longer your leader!"

"Shut it, fox dung!" Sharpstar hissed with rage. But as he spoke, one by one, GroundClan cats rose to their paws and slipped down the side of the gorge to follow Cloudrunner.

Tinycloud glanced at Thistlestripe. "Aren't you going?" she asked tentatively.

Thistlestripe had a look of apprehension and defeat in his eyes. "Batwing is my father," he whispered. "I'd never be able to leave him."

Tinycloud nodded as Batwing rose to his paws. "I agree with Cloudrunner, and Tinycloud." He nodded slightly to the white SkyClan warrior. "IF you decide to follow me and join StreamClan, Sharpstar cannot hurt you anymore."

Tinycloud saw an injured she-cat lift her muzzle curiously. With a flinch of horror, she saw that the gray, long-furred she-cat was missing a front paw. She had three squealing kits with her, surrounding her belly.

Batwing continued. "StreamClan will follow SkyClan's territory down the gorge along the river. We will stop when we find a suitable place to reside."

Without another word, the dark brown tabby tom trotted along the edge of the gorge silently, not even looking over his shoulder to look for followers. But there was no need to, since many GroundClan cats got to their paws and trailed after him.

"No!" Sharpstar snarled, turning to Tinycloud. "Look what you've done you piece of fox dung!" He spat in anger and stormed over to where Tinycloud was crouched, shivering in terror.

"No, Sharpstar, don't," Thistlestripe had stopped walking and turned to Tinycloud. "She didn't do anything."

Sharpstar leered at the ginger tabby warrior. "And what would you know?" he spat. "You're following that mouse-brained leader-wannabe as well, you might as well be a straggler."

Thistlestripe growled deeply in anger, and Sharpstar shied away from him. Without another word, the warrior slipped away to follow his father.

Sharpstar turned to Tinycloud. "What use is fear when you're put into a situation like yours?" he hissed lowly into her ear. "Now who's going to save you?" Without waiting for a reply, he raised a massive ginger paw, claws unsheathed and ready to strike.

"Mrr-ow-ow!" A familiar battle cry sounded. Tinycloud looked up to see Thorntail bounding toward Sharpstar.

"No, Thorntail, stop!" Leafstar cried, lunging for the deputy. She batted him down breathlessly and gazed up at Sharpstar. The ginger leader and turned to Thorntail and had meant to strike him, but Leafstar got in the way, and now lay limp atop the Skyrock.

Thunder clapped relentlessly above, and Tinycloud glanced up to see the moon covered with threatening black clouds. Sharpstar glanced upward and called, "GroundClan, back to the camp!"

The remaining GroundClan cats all huddled together and raced back into the safety of their forested territory, Sharpstar hidden among the throng.

Tinycloud turned to Leafstar. "Leafstar!" she yowled, pushing her nose into her leader's soft tabby pelt.

Leafstar rasped in pain. "Tinycloud…" she croaked. "You must stop Sharpstar."

"Me?" Tinycloud echoed. "But why?"

Leafstar shook her head.

"Let me through!" came the distressed mew of Echosong. The silver tabby medicine cat pushed her way through the SkyClan cats, Ivoryclaw right behind her. She crouched above Leafstar. "What hurts?" she asked anxiously.

Leafstar coughed, spitting up blood. "Everything," she rasped plainly.

Tinycloud whimpered like a helpless kit and pressed her nose into Thorntail's fur. She couldn't bear to see her leader injured on the ground by the doings of a cat that was once her deputy and whom she had once trusted dearly.

Echosong looked up at Thorntail and Tinycloud. "She's losing a life," she stated. "Let's bring her back to the camp. This Gathering's over."

Thorntail nodded. "Brackenpelt, Sparrowpelt, and Bouncestep, you three help carry Leafstar," he called to the Clan. The three warriors nodded and rushed over to help their leader to her paws.

Tinycloud gazed at Thorntail. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

Thorntail wrapped his brown striped tail around her white shoulders. "I don't know," he replied, truth thickening his soft voice. "But for now, all we can do is wait."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Russian Christmas coming up (my mum's Russian, my dad's British), and I had to go shopping for gifts and visit relatives. Reviews! One update gets two reviews!**

**P.S. I've realized that I good story needs a good title, and I've also realized that my title sucks, and that's probably why I'm not getting a lot of readers and reviewers. If anyone can think up a really good name for this story, I'd be glad to give them a little surprise.**


	25. Chapter 25: Disturbed Ceremonies

**A/N: Sorry for the long update time. I got season 2 of Doctor Who and have been busy with that. TT Here's chapter 25.**

**I've decided what the surprise will be for the story title. How about a oneshot of the winners favourite pairing? It doesn't even have to be warriors. You pick!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Wind howled fiercely in the night _sky. Tinycloud looked on in vain, hoping Batwing and Cloudrunner could receive their nine lives in peace. Batwing took a sidelong glance at the SkyClan camp before disappearing behind the fallen tree.

Tinycloud turned to Cloudrunner. "You're name will be Cloudstar," she realized softly.

The white warrior nodded. "Yes, it will," he meowed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"SkyClan's leader was named Cloudstar when they were banished from the forest Firestar and Sandstorm are from," Echosong explained. "I'm sure StarClan will honour you forever."

Cloudrunner nodded, his eyes listening with gratefulness and pride. "Thank you," he muttered.

Tinycloud turned to the silver tabby medicine cat. "Echosong, how's Leafstar?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

Echosong stared at the white she-cat. "She's fine. She's had some poppy seeds. Losing her first life was probably a huge shock for her. She'll be back in no time."

Tinycloud's heart lightened at the good news. Now her leader was on her second life, saying that she only had eight lives left. Of course, that was a lot to spare, but when Tinycloud thought long and hard about it, many things could happen between now and the day Leafstar lost her last life.

"Why do you look so grim?" Thorntail meowed softly, trotting up to Tinycloud. The white she-cat didn't say anything; she simply gazed at Thorntail for a moment before a loud clap of thunder sounded. "I think StarClan are still angry," Thorntail added. "I think they've changed their minds about Sharpstar."

Tinycloud couldn't say anything, so she murmured a low agreement and started padding back toward the main camp. A thin drizzle started falling, and Tinycloud knew that it was a sign that StarClan were not happy.

"Do you want to go see Leafstar?"

Tinycloud turned around to see Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, and Forestfoot waiting at the medicine cat's cave entrance. Tinycloud glanced at Thorntail. "I'm going to see Leafstar," she mewed.

Thorntail nodded and trotted off and up the slope to the warriors' cave and away from the rain. Tinycloud stared after him for a moment before following the three cats into Echosong's cave.

Ivoryclaw was inside, inspecting the healing wound on Leafstar's shoulder. "It's strange," she muttered as the four warriors made their way into the dry cave. "Leafstar's wound is healing quickly on its own."

Cherrytail nodded. "Sandstorm told me that when a leader loses a life, StarClan heal the wound that caused the death."

Sparrowpelt shivered beside her. "Unless the wound is too deep or fatal to heal, and the leader loses more than one if not all lives."

Tinycloud suppressed a gasp. Was it possible that if Leafstar lost a life by a wound so fatal that StarClan would not be able to heal her and she'd lose all her lives? Surely StarClan had enough power to do even that.

Echosong padded forward from her separate cave in the wall, shaking her head. "Don't scare the young ones," she meowed to Sparrowpelt. "Leafstar will be fine. Besides, the only case Firestar told me about was the wicked Tigerstar. He lost all his lives to one wound straight through his heart."

"Look who's scaring the young ones," Forestfoot meowed.

Echosong laughed quietly. "I suppose you're right." Then she turned to the group of cats. "Quickly look at her and then leave. We've had a rough night."

Tinycloud leaned down and stared at Leafstar's body. Her chest was lightly rising and falling, and her breathing was normal. She simply looked fast asleep.

After the long moment, Tinycloud left the medicine cat's cave. She shook her pelt in the cold leaf-bare rain and trotted up the path and into the warriors' cave. She picked out her nest beside Thorntail's and was careful not to wake him up. She curled up and rested her tail-tip on top of her white nose and shut her eyes, hoping for an easy, comforting sleep.

Tinycloud opened her eyes with a start. She gazed around in wonder, unsure of her surroundings. Eventually, as her eyes grew used to the darkness, she realized that5 she was on top of the Skyrock under a new moon.

Shivers trilled down her spine as she remembered the dreary light. The last she had been out during a new moon was when the rats attacked the Clan. But she quickly reminded herself that Firestar had taken care of the rats and SkyClan were now free of any attacks.

As she looked around the Skyrock, she saw a faint, glimmering white-and-grey pelt standing near the edge of the rock. Eight other sparkling cats surrounded him, and she found Batwing in the middle.

_Batwing's leader ceremony!_

Tinycloud took a step back. She wasn't supposed to be here! Why had StarClan brought her to Batwing's ceremony?

She rushed into the juniper bushes on the edge of the gorge and watched the ceremony from afar. She couldn't hear anything from that far away and watched closely as many SkyClan cats and old ThunderClan cats gave Batwing his nine lives.

Suddenly, Cloudstar's voice came loudly from the rock. Tinycloud jumped when he spoke loud enough for her to hear: "Go now, Batstar. I wish to see Cloudrunner tomorrow night. Lead StreamClan in peace and vanquish the hatred rule of Sharpstar."

Batstar nodded gravely before his image faded away. The StarClan cats remained put as Cloudrunner appeared in Batstar's place.

Senses growing with a new curiosity, Tinycloud crept forward to hear Cloudrunner's ceremony. She wanted to know what Cloudstar would say when they were both named Cloudstar.

The nine cats gave away the lives and Cloudrunner took a step back, dazzle stripping his eyes of fear.

"Cloudstar," Cloudstar mumbled. "We now go by the same name. When cats speak of me, you will know and will not come. When they speak of you, you will know and will come."

Cloudstar, the old Cloudrunner, nodded before his image faded, and Tinycloud was plunged into consciousness.

"Tinycloud, wake up!" Tinycloud fluttered her eyes open to see the watery sunlight of the morning creeping through the cave entrance. She blinked around to find the familiar black pelt of Rockfall nudging her in the side.

"Tinycloud, you'd sleep forever if I hadn't woken you," Rockfall grumbled.

Tinycloud yawned and stretched the sleep from her limbs. She followed Rockfall out of the warriors' cave and into the heart of the camp. Leafstar was perched atop the Rockpile, looking fit as a newborn fox.

Hope surged through Tinycloud's veins. StarClan had fully healed her wound.

"Good," Leafstar mumbled. "Now every cat is awake." She got to her paws and yowled clearly the customary calls to gather the Clan.

"Sharpstar took my first life last night," Leafstar reminded her Clan. "But along with that came eighteen more. I welcome Batstar and Cloudstar of StreamClan and MudClan."

Tinycloud gazed in wonder and apprehension as the two new leaders climbed atop the Rockpile. She glanced around to see the rest of StreamClan and MudClan waiting patiently beside their borders.

"Thank you, Leafstar," Batstar meowed. "I would like to talk to your medicine cat before we go off to find our new camp."

Leafstar nodded as Echosong and Ivoryclaw padded forward.

Tinycloud glanced at the group of StreamClan cats huddled together by the fallen tree. She cast a glance to Thorntail, and the two trotted off to talk to their new neighbours.

Before they could reach the nearest cat, a pretty grey she-cat with long fur limped forward. At first, Tinycloud had no idea why she was limping. But then she remembered the Gathering and looked down. The she-cat's front paw was missing.

"Tinycloud, is it?" the she-cat mewed softly. Tinycloud could sense the hope and excitement in her mew.

She nodded. "Yes."

The she-cat breathed a sigh of relief and rushed up to press her cheek to Tinycloud's. "You've done so much for me and my kits. My name is Missingfoot. My kits over there are Foxkit, Snowkit, and Mosskit."

Tinycloud looked over to where three small kits played happily around one bracken-coloured tom's tail. "I am Flamestone, Missingfoot's mate."

Tinycloud nodded. She looked down at the kits. The white she-kit, most likely Snowkit, was pouncing at her father's tail, while the others, Foxkit and Mosskit played together in the dusty gorge floor.

Something made a chill curl up Tinycloud's spine as she gazed at the newly happy family. She saw Missingfoot and Flamestone gazing into each other's eyes and cast a glance at Thorntail. He was staring at her, a new passion showing in his eyes.

Tinycloud quickly shrugged off the feeling and touched noses with Missingfoot once more before padding back to camp. She wanted to get a good night's sleep and decided it would be best to start now.


	26. Allegiances::

**A/N: Ah!!! My compy's been really retarded lately (sorry, but it _is _an appropriate adjective) and has been frozen for moons!!!!! xD. I'm really sorry. I'll try updating sooner. Anywayz, someone asked for another list of allegiances, since it was getting confusing. So, here you go. I'll update the next chapter soon. It's exciting!!

* * *

**

_S K Y C L A N_

**Leader: **Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Thorntail—large golden-brown tabby tom with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Flowerpaw _

**Medicine Cat: **Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice, Ivoryclaw_

**Warriors**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Patchfoot—black-and-white tom.

Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom.

Cherrytail—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Clovertail—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.

Petalnose—pale grey she-cat. _Apprentice, Dustpaw _

Rainsong—pretty, long-furred silver she-cat. _Apprentice, Ivypaw _

Brackenpelt—amber-coloured tom with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Brushpaw _

Stormcloud—very dark grey she-cat with thick fur and crisp blue eyes. _Apprentice, Barkpaw _

Forestfoot—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Bouncestep—handsome ginger tom with green eyes.

Rockfall—black tom with green eyes.

Tinycloud—pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Sagepaw—pale grey tom.

Mintpaw—dark grey tabby she-cat.

Dustpaw—light silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Ivypaw—dark brown tabby she-cat.

Brushpaw—black she-cat with brown belly.

Barkpaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Flowerpaw—beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes.

Ivoryclaw—white she-cat. Was once the Ground Rogues' healing cat; now is Echosong's apprentice.

_G R O U N D C L A N_

**Leader: **Sharpstar—dark ginger tom.

**Deputy: **Nightclaw—black she-cat with long claws.

**Medicine Cat: **Treeleaf—brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors: **Birchleaf—brown tabby tom with green eyes. _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Jayfeather—light ginger tom with amber eyes. _Mothpaw_

Eagleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with white ears and paws. _Apprentice, Longpaw _

Waterlight—dappled silver she-cat with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Greypaw _

Kestrelflight—dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Silverheart—silver tom with white belly. _Apprentice, Hazelpaw_

Talltail—ginger-and-white tom with a long tail. (Heh, get it?)

Soilfur—dark brown tom with light brown belly.

**Queens: **Puddlefoot—blue-grey tabby with dark blue eyes.

_S T R E A M C L A N _

**Leader:** Batstar—very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Thistlestripe—pale-brown-and-black tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Missingfoot—dark grey she-cat with long fur and one missing front paw. _Apprentice, Frostpaw_

**Warriors:** Flamestone—dark ginger tom with green eyes. _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Creamfur—cream-coloured tortoiseshell with long fur. _Apprentice, Falconpaw_

Twilighteye—dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Redfoot—thick-furred grey-and-black tom with amber paws. _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Vinetail—brown tabby she-cat with a white belly. _Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Gorgefoot—pale brown tom with darker brown paws. _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Featherspot—silver she-cat with darker flecks. _Apprentice, Goldpaw_

Hawkflight—brown tabby tom.

Stonestrike—thick-furred grey tom with grey belly, paws, and muzzle.

**Queens: **Frozeneye—white she-cat with one blue eye, one grey eye.

_M U D C L A N_

**Leader: **Cloudstar—white, long-furred tom with grey flecks and grey eyes.

**Deputy:** Blackfeather—black she-cat with golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Thrushflight—elderly, musty brown she-cat. _Apprentice, Whitewing_

**Warriors:** Poppynose—small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a pink nose. _Apprentice, Tallpaw_

Webfur—pale grey tom with darker flecks; Featherspot's brother. _Apprentice, Earthpaw_

Hearthfire—brown-black-and-white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Gorsepaw_

Squirreltail—grey she-cat with a fluffy tail. _Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Barkstripe—brown tabby tom with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Moonear—black she-cat with one white ear. _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Morningsong—ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. _Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Whiteface—muscular black tom with white muzzle and whiskers.

Lionclaw—pale gold tom with pale blue eyes.

**Queens:** Rushingriver—dark grey she-cat with a white belly.

Ferntail—dark grey she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle.


	27. Chapter 26: Enimes and Alliances

**A/N: I'm back from the long break. Sorry! Allegiances have been posted, and I am very sorry to forget Sagepaw and Mintpaw! But you know their mentors, right?

* * *

**

_"Go away!" _

Tinycloud blinked open her green eyes. She was sleeping in the warriors' cave of the SkyClan camp. But what was that noise? A strange scratching noise—almost like the sound of falling rocks and claws scratching against the gorge walls—was filling the eerie silence of the camp.

That's when Tinycloud realized how wrong the atmosphere felt. She bolted upright, shifting uncomfortably in her dry, mossy nest.

Everyone was missing.

Fear seeping through her sleep, Tinycloud shook herself violently and raced out of the cave. She glanced around for a moment, unsure of what was happening, when she found the mangled body of Leafstar crouched on the Rockpile—with Sharpstar right above her.

"Leafstar!" Tinycloud yowled, pelting down the rocky path toward the main camp. But something flashed in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Wait," whispered the urgent voice of Thorntail. "Just wait a tick."

Tinycloud glanced at Thorntail before looking back at Leafstar and Sharpstar. She breathed in deeply to smell the scent of GroundClan cats all around her. But when she looked up, she also saw Batstar and Cloudstar.

_They probably still have GroundClan scent_, Tinycloud decided silently. She began looking around to spot other StreamClan and MudClan cats, but was cut off by a fierce yowling from Sharpstar.

"You have no right to barge in and take my warriors!" he was hissing.

Tinycloud realized that Leafstar's breathing was raspy as she replied, "Ah, but that's all you had, Sharpstar. Maybe you spared the queens to continue growing your Clan—no. Not even your Clan. Your _army_."

Many of the GroundClan cats spat insults and protests around the Rockpile.

"What makes you say that?" Sharpstar snarled.

Leafstar glared at the ginger leader with hatred gleaming in her eyes. "You killed all the elders and youngest ones. They just weren't strong enough."

"Silence!" Sharpstar yowled.

"And who are you to order me around?" Leafstar asked icily.

"I will rule the forest, which puts me in command!" Sharpstar replied, his voice revealing his rage.

Tinycloud glanced at Thorntail. "What'd I miss?" she whispered.

"Just a little battle between us and GroundClan," the tabby deputy replied without taking his eyes off of the scene happening on the Rockpile.

Tinycloud nodded. "Us?" she echoed.

"SkyClan, StreamClan, and MudClan," Thorntail murmured.

"Go away, Sharpstar," Leafstar meowed calmly. "You have done your share of damage."

Sharpstar spat in disbelief. "If you really think I'll leave now, you're terribly wrong," he snarled. "I've already taken two of your lives. Once you're dead—along with that mouse-brained deputy of yours—I'll lead SkyClan as well."

Thorntail bared his teeth in defiance.

"Two lives?" Tinycloud asked with incredulity.

Thorntail nodded. "Just now."

"You will do no such thing," Leafstar hissed.

Tinycloud looked at Thorntail. "How come no cat waked me?" she demanded. "Thorntail, why didn't you wake me?"

Thorntail sighed. "I…I didn't want you to get hurt," he stammered. "Sharpstar's Clan is made up of only the strongest cats. I couldn't let you get hurt."

Tinycloud didn't say anything, although she felt rather taken aback. Thorntail thought she couldn't do anything to defend her Clan. But wasn't that what she had promised in her warrior ceremony?

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off once more. "Go, Sharpstar, or I will make you leave by force," Leafstar growled.

Sharpstar chuckled. "Never," she growled back before leaping at Leafstar.

"Leafstar!" Tinycloud heard Cherrytail yowl before lunging for the tussling cats. Before Tinycloud knew it, the whole gorge had broken out into battle.

Thorntail quickly dashed away from Tinycloud and lunged at a brown warrior Tinycloud recognized as Birchleaf. She was about to aim herself at the apprentice Redpaw when a heavy body slammed into her side.

She turned dizzily to see a massive silver tom with a white belly standing before her. His blue eyes shined with lust for battle. Without any warning, Tinycloud recalled every little detail Sparrowpelt had told her about fighting and launched herself at the tom.

"Silverheart!" a shrill voice called from the throng of fighting cats. Tinycloud glanced up to see a blue-grey tabby she-cat limping her way toward them. Her belly was swollen with kits; Tinycloud wondered what she was doing at the battle.

"Go away, Puddlefoot," the tom called Silverheart mumbled. "This is my battle."

"Stop fighting," Puddlefoot mewed. "It's wrong."

"Why are you here?" meowed the calm voice of Ivoryclaw. Tinycloud turned to see the white medicine cat apprentice stalking toward them. She remembered Sandstorm telling her that medicine cats never supported war between Clans and were supportive of peace, and the peace of StarClan.

Puddlefoot turned to Ivoryclaw. "Oh, Ivory!" she gasped. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's Ivoryclaw now," the white she-cat stated bluntly. "Why are you here?"

"Sharpstar made me come," Puddlefoot replied. "I never wanted to fight, honestly. I never even wanted to stay with GroundClan, but Silverheart insisted…"

Ivoryclaw didn't let Puddlefoot continue. "Come on," she meowed, wrapping her white tail around the grey queen's shoulders. "Let's take you to the medicine cat's cave."

As the two cats left, Tinycloud glanced at Silverheart. "Well that died," she meowed bluntly.

Silverheart crouched low. "Don't think that means I'm leaving you to draw that battle," he growled while rocking his haunches from side to side. Tinycloud didn't crouch; she caught Silverheart off guard by pouncing on him right away, dragging her unsheathed claws down his sides. He yowled in pain, writhing underneath her weight.

Tinycloud bit down hard on the base of Silverheart's neck and sent him flying into the training hollow, away from the battle scene. Adrenaline coursing through her now, Tinycloud leapt at another GroundClan warrior.

"Tinycloud!" yowled a familiar voice. She looked down to see that she had landed on top of Thistlestripe. She hopped off him quickly.

"Sorry, Thistlestripe!" she mewed quickly. "I guess StreamClan hasn't gotten its own distinctive scent yet. I mistook you for a GroundClan warrior."

Thistlestripe nodded. "Give us time. Both StreamClan and MudClan will get their own scents." Tinycloud nodded as the muscular tom dashed away into the heart of the battle.

Without any warning whatsoever, something hard whammed into Tinycloud's head, causing blackness to fill her senses.

"Tinycloud…" whispered yet another familiar voice.

Tinycloud peeked open her eyes to see the familiar dusty floor of the Skyrock beneath her. Quickly remembering back to the battle, she got to her paws and peered over the edge.

The gorge was empty. There was no sign of any GroundClan, StreamClan, or MudClan cats. Not even SkyClan cats were chatting outside the caves or below the Rockpile.

Curiously, Tinycloud looked around. She didn't miss the strangely familiar shimmering pelt of Rainfur in the night air. "Rainfur," she began. "What's happened? I should be back with my Clan! They're in danger!"

Rainfur nodded. "Indeed," he meowed softly. "But you must know that no matter where or when, StarClan are with you."

Tinycloud nodded in impatience. "But why aren't I there? I know StarClan are with me! Now can I go back?"

Rainfur chuckled softly. "Tinycloud," he meowed, taking a step toward her. "It is your time."

Tinycloud blinked at the StarClan warrior in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"It is your time," Rainfur repeated. "You must go and kill Sharpstar."


	28. Chapter 27: Doubts

_"Tinycloud, get up!" Tinycloud blinked open _her eyes dizzily. "Tinycloud, come on! Thorntail's been injured."

Tinycloud jerked her head up and stood up straight to see Brackenpelt. "Where is he?" she asked without hesitation. She quickly forced the prophecy out of her mind and returned the task set before her.

"He's with Echosong," Brackenpelt explained. "But there's no time to make sure he's okay. Let's go!"

Tinycloud gazed around the camp clearing. A swift wind blew across the gorge, setting a feeling of dreariness throughout the whole of SkyClan. Leafstar was perched atop the Rockpile, with the Clan gathered below her.

The battle had ended.

_Oh, StarClan! _Tinycloud thought, groaning inwardly. _You kept me too long! Now how will I kill Sharpstar?_ She forced herself not to think of _how _she was going to kill Sharpstar when he still had all nine lives, but she wasn't about to doubt StarClan's words after all they had said that had been true.

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar began. "I know that young Flowerpaw's training has only begun, but with Thorntail's injury, and her undeniable skill for fighting and hunting, I am going to make her a warrior."

Tinycloud glanced at Flowerpaw, who was sitting with her tortoiseshell fur groomed slickly back. She also noticed that she was the only cat who looked healthy compared to the rest of SkyClan. All the other cats, including herself and Leafstar, were damaged and panting. But Flowerpaw looked unhurt and confident.

Leafstar limped down the Rockpile and stood before Flowerpaw, her tail drooping slightly. "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Leafstar looked down at Flowerpaw, and Tinycloud noticed that her yellow eyes were dull and clouded. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Flowerpaw smirked lightly, but not enough for Leafstar to notice. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flowerfrost. StarClan honours your strength and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Tinycloud's ears prickled as her green eyes widened. She realized now what StarClan had meant! _Frosted flowers will get in the way, and yet love will see through._ Frosted flowers! _Flowerfrost!_ She felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but it was too late to worry about that now.

"Flowerfrost! Flowerfrost!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat turned and nodded slickly to the other SkyClan cats. But before she could do anything, Flowerfrost shot a wicked glance at Tinycloud.

_Oh, it's on, Flowerfrost_, Tinycloud thought, digging her claws into the gorge floor. She narrowed her eyes as the tortoiseshell began padding coolly up to her.

"Hello, Tinycloud," she meowed smoothly.

"Hello, Flowerfrost," Tinycloud meowed with the same amount of smoothness.

"Would you like to go see Thorntail with me?" Flowerfrost offered, turning slightly toward the medicine cat's cave. "After all, you love him just as much as I do."

These words pricked Tinycloud like a bramble thicket. She loved him more than Flowerfrost did! And she was sure that Thorntail loved her, not the tortoiseshell.

But without sounding rude, Tinycloud nodded and meowed, "Of course." The two trotted over to Echosong's cave in silence.

Thorntail was rasping inside, Ivoryclaw and Echosong crouched above him.

"Ivoryclaw, go see how Puddlefoot and her kits are doing," Echosong ordered.

As Ivoryclaw nodded and slipped away, remembrance seeped through Tinycloud's mind. Puddlefoot! She was bearing kits just moments before. Was it possible that they had been born in SkyClan while she was sleeping?

"Hello Tinycloud, Flower…"

"Flowerfrost," Flowerfrost mewed.

Echosong nodded. "Flowerfrost. Congratulations." Flowerfrost nodded. "You're just in time," Echosong added. "I was just about to give him some poppy seeds. You can see him for a moment, but then you'll have to go."

"Tinycloud?" Thorntail croaked.

Tinycloud caught a glimpse of Flowerfrost's jealous expression before crouching down to touch noses with Thorntail. "How are you?" she asked.

Thorntail chuckled gently. "Echosong says I've broken my shoulder," he explained. "And it hurts."

Tinycloud quickly drew her tongue over Thorntail's ears. "I'm sure Echosong will stop the pain."

Flowerfrost knelt down. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked, concern layering her mew.

Thorntail purred softly. "My Flowerpaw…" he rasped. Tinycloud felt a stab of envy at the prefix. "You're all grown up."

Flowerfrost purred with him. "I wasn't training with you for long," she meowed. "My name is Flowerfrost."

"So I've heard," Thorntail meowed. He turned slightly to Tinycloud. "Will you stay with me tonight? Here in Echosong's cave?"

Tinycloud nodded eagerly. "Of course."

Flowerfrost shifted uncomfortably. "Would you like me to stay as well?" she asked anxiously.

Thorntail chuckled. "I'm sure one cat will be enough."

The disappointment and anger showing clearly in her eyes, Flowerfrost scowled and turned away, leaving the cave.

"She'll never understand," Thorntail chuckled.

Tinycloud nodded and sat down beside him. She rasped her tongue over his battered fur for a long moment until she heard a tiny mewl from the other side of the cave.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"No, go ahead," Thorntail meowed. "I won't be going anywhere."

Tinycloud got to her paws and padded quietly to the back of the cave. She blinked her eyes tightly until they got used to the darkness. Ivoryclaw cast a warning glance at her for her to keep silent.

As Tinycloud crept forward lightly, she saw the blue-grey form of Puddlefoot's sleeping body in a mossy nest, three tiny kits snoozing around her belly. One of them was just opening its eyes, a silver she-kit with lovely pale green eyes.

"Puddlefoot quickly named them before I gave her some poppy seeds," Ivoryclaw whispered. "The silver one is called Featherkit."

Tinycloud bent down and blinked at the tiny kit, mewling crazily. "I think she's hungry," she whispered.

Ivoryclaw nodded. "Yes," she murmured, "but her mother's sleeping. She'll have to wait until Puddlefoot's awake to eat."

Tinycloud stared at Featherkit for a few moments. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the little she-kit. She looked desperate for milk, but couldn't get any. "You're just going to leave her to mewl the whole night long?"

Ivoryclaw sighed. "That's the only thing I _can _do. Echosong told me not to wake Puddlefoot at any cost. Her kits will have to wait."

"What are the others called?" Tinycloud asked quietly.

"The tom that looks almost exactly like her is called Riverkit, while the dark grey she-kit with a white belly is called Rushingkit."

"Beautiful names," Tinycloud remarked. She gazed at Featherkit for a moment longer before turning to return to Thorntail's side.

Bright sunlight streamed through the cave, causing Tinycloud to shield her eyes as she peeked them open. She knew that newleaf was approaching, as the sun grew stronger and brighter every day.

Thorntail was sleeping soundlessly beside her, his chest lightly rising and falling. But the sunlight wasn't the only thing that woke Tinycloud. She turned to hear multiple kits mewling in hunger.

"Hush, you three!" came the exasperated meow of Puddlefoot. "Just hang on."

Tinycloud left Thorntail's side and padded silently to where Echosong, Puddlefoot, and her kits were seated. Puddlefoot was brushing her pink tongue over each of her kits while Echosong looked on, no emotions playing on her face.

"Good morning," Tinycloud mewed cheerily to the cats.

Echosong turned to look at her. "More like good sunhigh."

Tinycloud started in surprise. "It's already sunhigh?" she gasped. "Have I been sleeping for that long?"

Puddlefoot chuckled lightly. "Yes, but no cat wanted to wake you. You and that deputy of yours look so cute together."

Tinycloud saw Echosong cast a sharp glance at the GroundClan queen and remembered that she was from a rival Clan—an enemy Clan. But the cheerfulness in Puddlefoot's mew couldn't sway Tinycloud into believing that she was any harm.

"How are your kits?" Tinycloud asked the grey tabby queen.

Puddlefoot collapsed onto her side and let her kits begin suckling hungrily. "They're perfectly fine," she meowed warmly, closing her eyes as the watery sunlight shined on her blue-grey tabby fur. "I've very pleased."

Tinycloud nodded. "That's good," she purred. "At least some cat is happy."

Echosong cast her a long glare.

With a slight laugh, Tinycloud meowed, "I hope you get along well with you kits, Puddlefoot," and trotted out of the medicine cat's den.

The sunlight shone brightly on the gorge floor, but all the warmth and happiness war jerked almost immediately from Tinycloud's heart as she remembered back to her encounter with Rainfur the night before. He had told her kill Sharpstar! How was she supposed to do that? It seemed almost impossible giving the conditions.

She was also reminded of Flowerfrost's warrior ceremony after such a short training period, and how she had looked uninjured compared to the rest of the Clan. She saw the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat trotting merrily down the rocky path of the gorge wall.

Realization struck Tinycloud like a chord. Quickly, she sprinted up to where Flowerfrost was picking out a shrew.

"How'd it go last night?" she asked the tortoiseshell warrior.

Flowerfrost blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did Sharpstar come back to raid the camp?" Tinycloud asked, pretending Flowerfrost knew what she'd done. "I bet he had no idea Leafstar would appoint a new warrior last night."

"Well how should I know?" Flowerfrost snapped. "I was sleeping like the…rest…of you…" The new warrior's voice faded as she finished the sentence, realization replacing the sharpness of her tone.

Tinycloud nodded smugly. "I bet Leafstar would like to know."

Flowerfrost's eyes widened as Tinycloud trotted away soundlessly toward the leader's cave. When she got there, she clawed the cave entrance loudly, SkyClan's new signal that a cat was waiting outside.

"Come in," Leafstar called.

Without hesitation, Tinycloud padded smoothly into the small, cosy cave. With a slight shock, she realized that she had never been inside the leader's cave before. The floor was sandy, unlike the rest of the gorge, while the walls were an amber colour. Leafstar was settled into her mossy nest, an eaten thrush set beside her.

"Hello, Tinycloud," Leafstar meowed warmly. "I suppose you were wondering why I'm in here."

Tinycloud nodded. She _did _want to know why Leafstar was in her cave.

"As you probably know, I lost another life last night," Leafstar explained. Echosong received a dream from StarClan last night from Skywatcher. He said that it wasn't healthy for a leader to lose too many lives at the same time. Therefore, Echosong being the one to worry, told me to rest as much as possible today."

Tinycloud chuckled. That was very much like Echosong. "I was concerned, Leafstar, but that's not entirely why I came to see you."

Leafstar nodded, but Tinycloud realized something vital. If she told Leafstar of Flowerfrost's lack of understanding the warrior code, she could only imagine how the she-cat would get her back. It would probably only result in a harsher relationship between them, and that was last thing Tinycloud wanted. She opened her mouth to tell her leader that she had forgotten what she was going to say when Bouncestep came rushing into the cave.

"Leafstar!" he panted. "Flowerfrost broke the warrior code!"

Both Tinycloud and Leafstar blinked at the ginger warrior. "Whatever do you mean?" Leafstar asked.

"She didn't stay up last night to guard the camp," Bouncestep explained. "She was sleeping in the warriors' cave."

Leafstar's surprised expression faded as she chuckled lightly. "Every cat was exhausted last night. I'm sure StarClan will forgive her."

Tinycloud blinked in awe at her leader. Breaking the warrior code usually resulted in punishment. Why was Leafstar being so lenient?

Bouncestep nodded. "Very well, Leafstar," he meowed and left the cave.

Leafstar turned to Tinycloud. "What is you wanted?" she questioned.

Tinycloud shook her head. "I forgot," she lied and turned to pad out of the cave, tail drooping with confusion and wonder. Was StarClan right to chose Leafstar as SkyClan's leader after all if she was going to chuck the warrior code away so often?

But Tinycloud forced the thoughts out of her mind. Leafstar had been her leader for a whole season now. Surely she wasn't going to doubt her now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter will answer a few questions. If not, reviews are always welcome...:D**

**Wow, I've already come up with an idea for a sequel. What do you say? Should there be a sequel or not?? ;D**


	29. Chapter 28: Oscar

_It wasn't long before Clovertail moved _back into the nursery. Tinycloud always suspected that her mother and Sparrowpelt were growing a strong relationship, so she wasn't all that surprised. But the prospect of having new brothers or sisters made her heart jump. She'd always wanted little siblings! 

"Tinycloud!" Forestfoot called from beneath the Rockpile. "Do you want to come on a patrol with me?"

Tinycloud glanced over to see the dark tabby warrior sitting beside his apprentice, Sagepaw, and Patchfoot with his apprentice, Mintpaw. "Sure," she called back. "One moment."

Forestfoot nodded and went back to his conversation with Patchfoot. Tinycloud was glad that SkyClan was beginning to trust Patchfoot and Bouncestep again.

Tinycloud quickly finished up her chaffinch and hurried over to the patrol. With a curt nod to the rest of the patrol, Forestfoot got to his paws and started out toward the fallen tree. Tinycloud and the rest of the patrol followed him quietly.

"Hi, Tinycloud!" Mintpaw mewed excitedly, hopping up and down. "This is my first patrol!"

Tinycloud blinked at the small apprentice. "Really?" she questioned. "You've been an apprentice for some time now. You haven't been on any patrols?"

"Well, with Sharpstar and everything, Leafstar has been being a bit more lacking in patrols," Patchfoot mumbled, his voice heavy with shame. "It took forever to convince her to let me come on the patrol."

Tinycloud faltered slightly. Of all the cats to distrust Patchfoot! "Leafstar?"

Patchfoot glanced at her. "No cat in SkyClan trusts me."

"I do," Tinycloud protested.

Mintpaw nodded. "And if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here right now," she put in.

Patchfoot scoffed her lightly on one of her dark grey ears.

The patrol clambered over the fallen tree and continued through the forested section of the gorge. Forestfoot halted to leave a scent along the gorge walls, and Tinycloud was pleased to find that most of the former Ground Rogues had all acquired their SkyClan scents. They were now eligible to leave border markers.

Tinycloud padded over to where Forestfoot was speaking with Sagepaw about hunting skills. "Do you mind if I hunt?" she asked. "I feel SkyClan could use some more fresh-kill."

Forestfoot nodded. "Of course."

Tinycloud left the patrol behind her and trotted along through the trees. The ground was growing softer with grass, while the trees were growing back their thick green leaves. Newleaf had truly arrived.

Something scuffling around in the undergrowth caught Tinycloud's attention. She dropped down to a crouch and crept forward gently. She soon scented a shrew sniffing out seeds in the new grass. She swiftly stalked the creature and soon found it lifeless in her jaws.

"Shh, mouse-brain!" a sudden voice hissed lowly from behind a dense juniper bush. Tinycloud's ears pricked. She quickly killed the blackbird she was hunting and buried the fresh-kill in the earth before creeping up to the juniper bush.

"I have a strange feeling we're in SkyClan territory," another voice whispered.

"Really?" the first voice snapped sarcastically. Tinycloud recognized the voice to be Flamestone's, the queen Missingfoot's mate.

"I don't think we should get on a bad accord with SkyClan now," whispered a hush voice. "I mean, after all they've done for us…"

"What's that?" a young she-cat murmured alertly.

Flamestone spoke as the juniper bush rustled some more. "I think a SkyClan cat found us."

Tinycloud didn't know why she was afraid; she was in her own territory. The trespassing cats were the StreamClan cats. Determinedly, she stood straight and stepped through a hollow in the bush.

"Tinycloud!" Flamestone gasped. "It's only you!"

Tinycloud nodded. "Yes," she meowed. "But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble."

A small blue-grey apprentice stepped forward. "We didn't know!" she growled. "You can't get us in trouble! We didn't know."

"Be quiet, Bluepaw," Flamestone snapped, and the apprentice shied away to the back of the patrol. The ginger warrior turned to Tinycloud. "We're very sorry, Tinycloud," he meowed. "We'll leave right away if we're in SkyClan territory."

Tinycloud nodded. "Be glad I don't report this to Leafstar."

Flamestone nodded. "We're very grateful," he responded.

"Flamestone!" a soft voice called from behind the patrol. "Come look!"

"What is it, Featherspot?" Flamestone muttered, bounding back to the silver, flecked she-cat.

At just that moment, as Tinycloud was preparing to turn around—she didn't need to know all of StreamClan's business—a familiar yowl filled the stunning silence. Tinycloud jerked her body around to see Oscar, the hostile kittypet, lunging for the cat that was Featherspot.

"Mrr-ow-ow!" Oscar yowled as Tinycloud pelted toward the she-cat. The two were tussling in the thin grass until Tinycloud pried Oscar from Featherspot's belly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the black-and-white kittypet.

Oscar sniffed disdainfully and sat down on his haunches to give his shoulder a few brisk licks. "I'm defending my territory."

Tinycloud snorted. "What territory?" she mewed. "You're a kittypet. Your territory is whatever land your Twolegs possess."

Oscar scowled at the white warrior and returned to his washing.

"Who is this?" Flamestone asked Tinycloud as he stood closely beside Featherspot, still trembling in fear.

"Oscar," Tinycloud explained. "He's a mouse-brained kittypet who refused to believe that SkyClan was a good idea when Firestar and Sandstorm came to the gorge."

Flamestone leered at Oscar with menacing eyes. "And who are you?" Oscar hissed defensively."

"I'm Flamestone of StreamClan," Flamestone replied. "The one you attacked unfairly is Featherspot, and these are our apprentices, Bluepaw and Goldpaw."

Tinycloud glanced at Oscar to see his expression.

His eyes were as wide as moons.

"_StreamClan_?" he echoed in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" The kittypet got to his paws and circled around the patrol of cats. "So where's Firestar? Did he return to create yet another Clan?"

"StarClan themselves told us to create three more Clans," Tinycloud protested. "There's GroundClan, StreamClan, and MudClan."

Oscar chuckled in mock. "You've all got bees in your brains. Let me guess. GroundClan was once the Ground Rogues?"

Tinycloud looked just as shocked as the patrol of StreamClan cats did. "You know of the Ground Rogues?" she asked with incredulity.

Oscar snorted. "I once lived with them," he stated. "My housefolk found me injured near the abandoned barn and took me in."

"So that's why you're so hostile," Tinycloud murmured.

But Flamestone had a look of wonder and remembrance in his green eyes. "So that's where you went, old Blackbird," the ginger warrior chuckled.

Oscar thrust his muzzle in Flamestone's face. "I am not Blackbird anymore."

"My goodness," Featherspot mewed. "I'd heard stories of you, but I just recently became a warrior. Batstar has spoken often of you."

"You've gotten so fat, I barely even recognized you," Flamestone put in.

"Fox dung!" Oscar yowled, batting out an unsheathed paw at Flamestone. "What's this nonsense about Batstar? Are you mouse-brains talking about Bat? Don't tell me he's a Clan leader now."

Goldpaw straightened. "He's _our _leader. The leader of StreamClan."

Oscar was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Then who's the leader of _GroundClan_?"

All the cats looked down. Only Tinycloud had the guts to speak. "Sharpstar," she muttered.

Oscar glanced at her. "What, you mean Sharpclaw? He left SkyClan?"

Flamestone snorted. "He was banished from SkyClan. He took over the Ground Rogues in lust for power."

Tinycloud flinched in horror as she witnessed a gleam of interest shine in Oscar's eyes. "And StreamClan and MudClan are descendants of GroundClan?" Oscar clarified.

Bluepaw nodded. "But we're glad to be a part of StreamClan!" she mewed fiercely.

"Why don't you four go and mark your border?" Tinycloud intervened. She didn't want Oscar to get any ideas. "I think SkyClan marked their border with StreamClan just as a small stream protrudes from the river and opens a small canal from the gorge."

Featherspot nodded. "That's where we've made our camp."

Tinycloud nodded, and the StreamClan patrol cast a few anxious glances at Oscar before turning and trekking through the shrubbery.

Tinycloud turned to the black-and-white kittypet. "Don't you get any ideas," she warned, baring her teeth.

Oscar looked innocent as he drew one white paw up to his ruffled white chest fur. "Me?" he mewed. "Whatever do you mean?"

Tinycloud sneered at him before turning around, calling over her shoulder, "You'd better stay out of our territory. Neither Batstar nor Leafstar would be too happy about that."

On her way back to the patrol, Tinycloud picked up her fresh-kill, hunting a bit more on the way. She eventually found Patchfoot and Mintpaw training in a small grass-less patch of gorge floor.

"Where were you?" Forestfoot muttered, coming through a thicket of brambles, fresh-kill muffling his meow. "It's practically been a moon!"

Tinycloud dropped her fresh-kill and meowed, "StreamClan was having some trouble."

Forestfoot tipped his head to one side as Patchfoot and Mintpaw stopped to listen.

Tinycloud inhaled deeply and told her Clanmates of how Oscar appeared in SkyClan territory, along with a StreamClan patrol. "Batstar was only trying to act like a true Clan by sending out a patrol to explore. Leafstar shouldn't punish them."

Dread filled Tinycloud instantly. Maybe Leafstar wouldn't have punished them either way.

Forestfoot nodded. "That was nice of you, Tinycloud," he praised. "Why don't we head back to camp as soon as Sagepaw returns with his prey?"

The others agreed, and they didn't have to wait long for the small grey apprentice to return. On the way back to the camp, he and his sister chatted eagerly of Oscar's sudden appearance.

When they made it back to the camp, Tinycloud was slightly surprised to see Thorntail sitting beside the Rockpile. She trotted up to him eagerly, depositing her offering to the fresh-kill pile.

"Thorntail!" she exclaimed. "How's your shoulder?"

Thorntail simply blinked at her, pain and sorrow glistening in his golden eyes. Tinycloud didn't need a better answer than that. She brushed her tail along his flank and pressed her side to his in comfort.

"Don't worry," she murmured warmly, a purr escaping her throat. "I'm sure Echosong will help you."

"Tinycloud…" Thorntail muttered.

The white warrior looked up at him expectantly. "Yes?" she mewed.

The brown tabby deputy sighed a long, painful sigh. "Ivoryclaw…is having kits."

* * *

**A/N: o.o Who's the father? Why did she break the warrior code? How long has she been bearing kits? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so I'm thinking about...35 chapters? iono...whatever. But I have an ending planned out...Ooh! I'm writing this as I go along, so bear with me, folks!**

**-Helena**


	30. Chapter 29: Demotion

_Horror filled Tinycloud's heart as she _listened to Thorntail speak. 

"Ivoryclaw's having kits," the golden-brown tabby warrior repeated more firmly this time. "Tinycloud…" he added after seeing her dread-filled expression.

Tinycloud took a step backward. "But she's a medicine cat," she stammered airily. But as she spoke the words, she knew that that wasn't the reason why she was so horrified.

Thorntail looked away, his eyes clouded with shame. "Tinycloud, I know…"

"And why did _you _tell me?" Tinycloud ventured. She already knew the answer, she just begged that Thorntail would prove her wrong. "Why didn't Ivoryclaw come out and tell the whole of SkyClan? Is she afraid? Tell me, Thorntail!"

"She wanted me to tell you!" Thorntail defended, raising his voice to a whimper.

"Why's that?" Tinycloud shot.

"Because I'm the father!"

Tinycloud didn't need to hear more. She stared at Thorntail for a moment more, her green eyes glistening with tears, before turning tail and dashing away.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Tinycloud screamed inside her mind. _No! StarClan why is this happening? You said that the tail with thorns would bring me happiness! You said that _Flowerfrost _would get in the way, not Ivoryclaw!_

Blinded by tears, Tinycloud found her paws taking her inside the leader's den. She didn't even stop to scratch her claws on the cave entrance; she just burst right in.

"Oh my," Leafstar murmured. Tinycloud looked up through a bleary vision to see Brackenpelt blinking at her in confusion. "Brackenpelt, why don't you come back later? I'm sure the fox can wait."

Brackenpelt nodded and hurried out of the cave. Tinycloud instantly flopped down next to her leader and pressed her nose into her tabby fur.

"What is it, Tinycloud?" Leafstar questioned in a murmur, her tail stroking Tinycloud's white flank.

Tinycloud looked up. "StarClan…Thorntail and Ivoryclaw…medicine cat…broke the warrior code!"

Leafstar blinked at her. "Tinycloud, you're going to have to speak in full sentences."

"StarClan lied!" Tinycloud yowled suddenly. "Thorntail and Ivoryclaw are having kits, but she's a medicine cat! She broke the warrior code!"

Leafstar nodded. "That's better," she mewed. Then she looked down at Tinycloud and waited until the sobbing ceased somewhat.

"Tinycloud, it _is _possible that Ivoryclaw was bearing kits before she joined SkyClan," Leafstar suggested. "She and Thorntail didn't join too long ago."

"No!" Tinycloud mewled. "Act like a proper leader and punish her! She broke the warrior code!"

Leafstar stared in shock and dismay at the young warrior sobbing beside her. "Tinycloud, Ivoryclaw was the healing cat for the Ground Rogues, and healing cats were allowed to have kits. I'm sure it was—"

"But it would've been known!" Tinycloud interrupted. "Don't you think her belly would've been swollen by now?"

Leafstar's eyes clouded in grief as she saw the hurt and betrayal in Tinycloud's eyes. "I'm very sorry," she mumbled, and then added after some time, "Okay. You're right, Tinycloud. I should be heeding more to the warrior code and StarClan's will. I will punish Ivoryclaw accordingly."

Not even the least bit satisfied, Tinycloud nodded and stalked out of the den, her shoulders drooped and her tail hanging low. She spotted Thorntail sitting by himself beneath the Rockpile, but didn't feel like going over to him. How could one cat love so many she-cats? She knew that his first love had always been Ivoryclaw, and that they'd had a special relationship while they were still Ground Rogues.

But then Tinycloud had met the young warrior, and she could've sworn that they had felt the same special relationship. He had even admitted to her that he loved her! They were a perfect match.

Then Flowerfrost came along. Tinycloud wasn't quite sure if Thorntail loved her or not, but she was certain that Flowerfrost was trying desperately to make it work.

But StarClan had told Tinycloud that the tail with thorns would bring her happiness and that frosted flowers would get in the way. Right now, Flowerfrost was nowhere to be seen. Why had StarClan told her of Flowerfrost and not of Ivoryclaw?

Tinycloud gave up her train of thought and padded wearily up the rocky path and into the nursery. She needed a mother's comfort right about now.

"Hello, Tinycloud," Clovertail greeted warmly. Tinycloud's heart lifted slightly when she saw Puddlefoot and her three kits playing beside her mother.

"Hi, Tinycloud," Puddlefoot put in.

Tinycloud nodded to the GroundClan queen and settled down beside her mother. Clovertail clearly sensed what was wrong.

"Forget about that mouse-brained deputy," she meowed, wrapping her tail around her daughter's shoulders. "He broke the warrior code too, you know."

Tinycloud blinked up at her mother. "That's not helping," she muttered. "Clovertail, Thorntail told _me _that he loved _me_. How can he possibly love two cats?"

Clovertail sighed. "Toms will be toms," she purred. "You never met your father. Maybe Ivoryclaw had been bearing kits ever since she joined SkyClan and had never told any cat. Maybe Thorntail wanted it to be known that he knew his kits, whether they were meant to be or not."

Tinycloud blinked up at her mother once more. It was true; she had never met her father. Clovertail told her children when they were still kits that he had died protecting her unborn kits from a fox. That's why she'd been so terrified when Sharpstar and Firestar saved her from the fox many moons ago, when Tinycloud was still only a kit.

"But I love him," Tinycloud muttered eventually. "Why can't he see that?"

"Oh, but he does," Clovertail rasped. "He's just trying to ignore it to be a good father for Ivoryclaw's kits, even though he doesn't love her anymore."

Tinycloud looked up at the brown-and-white queen. Maybe she was right; maybe Ivoryclaw _was _bearing kits when she joined SkyClan. Tinycloud had always noticed how plump she looked…

"Thank you, Clovertail," she murmured, forcing a purr up her throat. She got to her paws shakily and nodded to Puddlefoot before leaving the nursery.

She her lithe body crept behind the boulder shielding the nursery from view, she spotted Leafstar leaping on top of the Rockpile and hurried down. She felt guilty for it, but she wanted to know what Ivoryclaw's punishment would be.

"Cats of SkyClan, gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting."

Tinycloud chose a seat next to Rockfall and Rainsong. Thorntail cast a quick glance at her before taking up his position on the bottom-most rock of the Rockpile. Tinycloud then saw Echosong helping Ivoryclaw limp into the clearing.

"I am very disappointed and shamed to say that one of our cats has broken a huge section of the warrior code," Leafstar announced as the Clan quieted.

Murmurs of confusion and wonder struck through the crowd. Leafstar waited patiently until they stopped. Tinycloud couldn't help looking in Thorntail's direction, his golden eyes clouded with shame and sorrow.

"Ivoryclaw, please come forward."

Ivoryclaw looked upward, and for once that day, Tinycloud pitied her. There was a true glimmer of shame and hurt in her pale blue eyes as she limped forward. Her belly was bulging now, and Tinycloud knew that she was bearing at least one kit. That was probably why she never looked so impregnated.

"Ivoryclaw, you have broken the warrior code as a medicine cat by having kits," Leafstar meowed firmly form atop the Rockpile. "Do you confirm this?"

Ivoryclaw nodded timidly. "I…I do," she stuttered, the shame shaking her mew.

Leafstar nodded, disappointment clouding her golden eyes. "Then from now on, I demote you from your medicine cat status. Once your kits are six moons old and have become apprentices, you will join the warriors."

Ivoryclaw's eyes glistened with tears for a moment before she looked down and limped back to Echosong. The silver tabby she-cat rasped her tongue over Ivoryclaw's white fur comfortingly.

Guilt pangs surged through Tinycloud as she watched the former medicine cat apprentice sulk in shame. Had she really done the right thing by ratting on her and telling Leafstar to punish her?

Leafstar nimbly leaped off of the Rockpile and stalked away toward the leader's den, not casting so much as a glance at Ivoryclaw.

Tinycloud was about to get up and return to the warriors' den when something prodded her back. She turned to see Brushpaw poking her with a forepaw.

"Tinycloud, Ivoryclaw would like to talk to you."


	31. Chapter 30: Kits

_Tinycloud nodded to Brushpaw and followed _her to where Ivoryclaw and Echosong were waiting outside the medicine cat's cave. The two sat down as Brushpaw and Echosong began sharing tongues underneath the setting sun. 

Ivoryclaw looked upward, her pale blue eyes glistening in sorrow. "Tinycloud, I know that medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits, but I do want you to know that Thorntail and I mated _before _we joined SkyClan."

Tinycloud let out a small sigh of relief. At least Thorntail _did _want to be a good father and wasn't ignoring his unborn kits, or kit by the looks of it.

Tinycloud pressed her nose to Ivoryclaw's cheek. "I'm sorry, Ivoryclaw," she mumbled. "I stole Thorntail from you."

Ivoryclaw pulled away and looked into the Tinycloud's eyes. They looked almost exactly the same in every way, except their eyes were different colours. "Tinycloud, I'm fine," she meowed. "_I _feel like I stole Thorntail from _you_."

Just then, Bouncestep and Rockfall padded by. "She-cats…" the ginger warrior murmured.

Tinycloud flicked him lightly on the ear with her tail before turning back to the new SkyClan queen. "I hate to take him from you though…"

"Don't worry about me, Tinycloud," Ivoryclaw interrupted. "I'm going to have kits! That's enough joy for me right now. I'll find another mate, you wait and see."

Tinycloud touched noses with the former medicine cat apprentice and left the three cats alone to talk for a moment. She knew exactly what she wanted to do right now.

She rushed up to where Stormcloud and Brackenpelt were sharing tongues. "Have either of you seen Thorntail?" she asked them breathlessly.

Stormcloud looked up, mischief glimmering in her blue eyes. "Last I saw him he was leading the dusk patrol out toward MudClan's territory."

Tinycloud sighed. She guessed he was probably trying to avoid both her and Ivoryclaw.

"Thank you," she mewed hastily to the two mates and hurried off toward where Rainsong and Ivypaw were getting a last training session. She trotted up to them, cheery and bright. Things had been settled between her and Ivoryclaw, and Thorntail was next on her list; she wasn't feeling to sad about that. She wanted to get used to Clan life once more.

"Good evening," Rainsong meowed warmly to Tinycloud. "Thorntail just left if you're looking for him."

Tinycloud looked down in embarrassment. Was she really that easy to read? "Actually," she began, "I just wanted to see how Ivypaw's training was getting along."

Rainsong beamed. "She's doing very well."

Tinycloud nodded at the dark brown tabby she-cat, who beamed up at her silver mentor. She watched the two train a bit more before she heard her mother calling her from the entrance to the nursery. She quickly slipped behind the boulder and saw her mother sitting beside Puddlefoot.

Tinycloud looked down to see Riverkit and Rushingkit suckling hungrily at their mother's belly. She was slightly confused to see Featherkit gazing up blankly at her mother, her kit-blue eyes (**A/N: **. thanks Darkstorm) glistening in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Tinycloud asked, sensing the tension crackling in the air.

Clovertail looked at Puddlefoot, who looked at Featherkit, who turned to look at Tinycloud. The small silver she-kit mewled wordlessly, still far too young for speech or understanding.

Tinycloud looked up at Puddlefoot.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Ivoryclaw," the grey tabby queen explained. "We were good friends back with the Ground Rogues. I felt bad about SkyClan losing their medicine cat apprentice, so I'd like Clovertail to bring up Featherkit and have her be SkyClan's next medicine cat."

Tinycloud blinked in awe at Puddlefoot's request. Usually mothers would do anything to stay with their children. She dipped her head low. "SkyClan will honour you for ever," she meowed gravely. Then she looked at Puddlefoot's glistening green eyes, sorrow clouding them. She knew how hard it must've been to let go of her kit.

Suddenly, Puddlefoot pushed her kits away from her belly and turned to the two SkyClan cats. "I think it's time for me and my two kits to return to the GroundClan camp," she meowed unexpectedly.

Tinycloud blinked.

"But you said yourself that you didn't like Sharpstar," Clovertail protested.

Puddlefoot nodded. "I did say that, but I never said that I didn't like Silverheart." The GroundClan queen sighed and lowered her head in shame. "I'd do anything to stay with SkyClan, but I love Silverheart, and I would never desert him. He's probably worried sick about me."

Tinycloud nodded. "I can understand that," she mumbled. "I'll have Leafstar send a warrior to go with you." Tinycloud shivered when she realized how much she just sounded like Thorntail.

Puddlefoot nodded and nudged her two remaining kits toward the nursery entrance. Featherkit began to follow when Clovertail held her back. "You're staying with me, Featherkit," she mewed softly. Tinycloud left quickly, unable to hear Featherkit's cries of loss. She and Puddlefoot picked their ways down the rocky gorge path, Riverkit and Rushingkit quick beside them.

Leafstar instantly spotted them and trotted away from her conversation with Patchfoot. "Puddlefoot!" she greeted. "You've left the nursery. Are you planning on going back?"

Puddlefoot nodded. "Yes, Leafstar."

Leafstar looked down at the two grey kits below the GroundClan queen, both gazing around the gorge in awe. "You had three kits, correct?" Leafstar asked.

Puddlefoot looked down, unable to answer Leafstar's question.

Tinycloud quickly chimed up, "Puddlefoot felt bad about SkyClan's loss of our medicine cat apprentice. Therefore, she left Clovertail to care for Featherkit so she can become SkyClan's medicine cat after Echosong."

Leafstar took note of the despair in Puddlefoot's eyes and quickly nodded. "Of course," she murmured.

"Leafstar, how about a warrior escort Puddlefoot and her kits back to the GroundClan camp?" Tinycloud meowed.

Leafstar nodded and turned slightly. "Rockfall, why don't you help bring Puddlefoot and her kits back to GroundClan?" she called.

The black warrior looked up and nodded, coming back from sharing tongues with Dustpaw. Tinycloud couldn't miss the look that passed between warrior and apprentice.

Rockfall picked up Riverkit and began trotting toward the gorge wall. Puddlefoot quickly turned to Tinycloud. "Thank you for everything," she whispered. "Once Sharpstar is gone, GroundClan will be forever in your debt."

Without another word, Puddlefoot picked up Rushingkit and hurried off behind Rockfall.

Tinycloud blinked.

What did Puddlefoot mean? Was the grey tabby queen keeping something from the rest of the cats in the gorge? Did she know of Tinycloud's destiny to kill Sharpstar?

Shaking off the feeling, Tinycloud hurried back up to the nursery. She wanted to make sure Featherkit was okay.

Tinycloud smiled to herself as she entered the warriors' cave that night. Everything was going according to plan—at least, according to _her _plan. Ivoryclaw was out of the way, although she still felt bad, and SkyClan had a few new litters coming along with a medicine cat apprentice in say, six moons. But no matter.

Then, all of a sudden, something gold-and-black slipped through the entrance of the cave. Tinycloud looked up to see Flowerfrost standing in front of her nest.

Tinycloud blew a feather from her mouth and looked up at Flowerfrost. "Yes?" she mewed.

Flowerfrost glared down at the white she-cat for a moment. "I see you and Ivoryclaw have come to accords," she growled finally. "But there's something you haven't told us yet. Possibly Leafstar knows, but I'm not sure." Suddenly, the tortoiseshell thrust her nose into Tinycloud face. "I will find out. And Sharpstar will use it against you."

As Flowerfrost padded away to her mossy nest, Tinycloud leered after her. She always had a sneaking suspicion that Flowerfrost was a spy for Sharpstar, but now it was time to reveal her intentions to the Clan. _StarClan, you have _not_ lied. Flowerfrost is in the way, and I will get rid of her._

Tinycloud blinked and lowered her head to rest it on her forepaws. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do to get rid of Flowerfrost, but first on the agenda for tomorrow morning was tell Leafstar.

* * *

**A/N: Yaayz! I guess posting the sequel spoilers really helped, since I got a lot more readers!!!**


	32. Chapter 31: Spottedleaf

_Tinycloud blinked open her eyes. She _expected to see the cool, grey-brown walls of the warriors' cave surrounding her, but she found herself lying on the smooth stone of the Skyrock. She gazed around nimbly, unsure of why she was on top of the giant rock.

Then her pale green eyes picked up a trace of starlit pelts, and she realized that StarClan had come to speak to her.

"Where are you?" she called, her crisp voice breaking the unkempt silence. "Rainfur, are you here?"

But instead of the familiar, blue-grey pelt of any of her SkyClan ancestors, an unfamiliar dappled she-cat leaped onto the Skyrock.

"Greetings, Tinycloud," the she-cat mewed.

Tinycloud breathed in the she-cat's wonderful sweet scent. "Who are you?" she found herself asking.

"My name is Spottedleaf. I am one of ThunderClan's past medicine cats," the tortoiseshell she-cat responded. She took a step forward. "I have visited the SkyClan camp many times before, but this is my first time seeing you."

Tinycloud blinked. "You were a _ThunderClan _medicine cat?" she questioned. "Did you know Firestar or Sandstorm?"

Spottedleaf looked down for a moment, and then gazed back at Tinycloud, pain glistening in her pale green eyes. "Yes, I knew of them both. I am proud to say that I still visit Firestar and his kin frequently."

Tinycloud's ears perked. "Kin?" she echoed. "Has he had kits?"

Spottedleaf's eyes went from brimming to beaming. "Yes, indeed," she meowed. "When they returned to their home. Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw…two very wonderful she-cat."

Tinycloud nodded and looked into the medicine cat's eyes. "Why have you come, Spottedleaf?" she asked.

Spottedleaf purred gently. "You are a very smart warrior, Tinycloud," she praised. Then she sat down and wrapped her dappled tail neatly over her front paws. "I have come to tell you not to fear, and that StarClan will be with you no matter what."

Tinycloud cocked her head to one side. "Why would I doubt that?" she asked.

Spottedleaf's eyes glistened. "Just listen to me, Tinycloud," she snapped. "StarClan will always be with you."

Tinycloud nodded. "All right," she mumbled. "I believe you. I've always believed that."

Spottedleaf nodded. "Good cat," she whispered. "But that's not all I have to tell you. The tail of thorns isn't forgiving, but don't let that persuade you. The frosted flowers will fall, just as the sharpest star. You, Tinycloud, will enforce this."

Tinycloud tipped her head at the odd word choice. "Enforce?" she repeated. "What's that mean?"

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped as another sound flicked from behind Tinycloud. To her horror, a fox appeared. But Tinycloud relaxed slightly as the fox sat down beside her.

"Beware the red," Spottedleaf warned. "And let the falling feathers guide you."

And with that, Spottedleaf's beautiful image faded from the Skyrock.

* * *

"Spottedleaf!"

Tinycloud shot her eyes open and gazed around the warriors' cave. She quickly ran her tongue over her shoulder, embarrassed for shouting the ThunderClan medicine cat's name.

"Tinycloud, what are you doing?" came the muffled voice of Cherrytail.

Tinycloud glanced over at the tortoiseshell warrior and jumped for a moment, thinking Spottedleaf was the fiery she-cat.

"Tinycloud?" Cherrytail repeated.

"I'm fine," Tinycloud insisted. "Just…a dream."

Cherrytail got to her paws and yawned. "I've slept enough. I'm going outside." And with that, the tortoiseshell she-cat stretched and padded softly out of the cave.

Tinycloud blinked. The sun was only beginning to rise, and yet she shared Cherrytail's energy. She wasn't able to fall back asleep, so she trotted out of the cave.

She found that Sparrowpelt had already waken up and was talking to Cherrytail at the base of the Rockpile, both of them chewing on pieces of fresh-kill.

Tinycloud made her way down to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump wood mouse. Newleaf was officially here, and was bringing back all the plump prey as well.

"Good morning, Tinycloud," Sparrowpelt greeted warmly. Tinycloud looked up and realized that her former mentor would be her stepfather once Clovertail's kits were born.

"Good morning, Sparrowpelt," she meowed, biting off a piece of her mouse.

Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt went back to their conversation when Brackenpelt and Stormcloud trotted out of the warriors' cave. Tinycloud smelled another scent with them, and looked up to see Thorntail following them.

_The tail of thorns isn't forgiving, but don't let that persuade you._ Tinycloud thought back to Spottedleaf's words the night before and shivered. Did that mean that Thorntail wouldn't forgive her easily? She quickly ate up her mouse and trotted over to the warriors padding down the pebble-studded path.

Thorntail walked straight past her.

"Thorntail!" she called, running up to the golden-brown tabby. "Thorntail, can I talk to you?"

Thorntail thrust his head around. "What did you say to Ivoryclaw?" he demanded suddenly.

Tinycloud blinked. "Er…" she stammered. "I just…I said I was sorry…"

"No, but you said something else," Thorntail growled, "because now she won't even look at me." (**A/N: **Hollypaw LUver…-)

Tinycloud grimaced. She was afraid of that happening. "I didn't say anything, Thorntail," she mumbled.

Thorntail snorted. "But I saw you two talking the night she was demoted from her apprenticeship."

Tinycloud felt taken aback. "Thorntail, I didn't say anything to her!"

Thorntail simply scowled and stormed up to the heap of fresh-kill. She sat down grumpily next to Stormcloud and Brackenpelt. And to Tinycloud's horror, he sat closer to Flowerfrost as she went over to sit beside him.

Not wanting to see anymore of what was laid out before, she turned sharply and sprinted up the path to the boulder blocking the nursery. She nudged her way inside to see Clovertail sleeping soundly, but Ivoryclaw was awake and gnawing on a few water vole bones.

"Good morning, Ivoryclaw," she mewed softly so not as to wake her mother.

Ivoryclaw looked upward and sighed lightly. "I knew you'd come to me after Thorntail spoke to you," she whispered.

Shocked, Tinycloud sat down beside the she-cat. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ivoryclaw sighed once more. "He thinks I don't like him anymore since I don't want to be his mate any longer."

Tinycloud let out a long exhale. "And he's blaming me."

Ivoryclaw suddenly chuckled gently. "Toms…" she murmured, mimicking Bouncestep's harsh tone the night Ivoryclaw and Tinycloud were talking.

The purred together before another scent filled the nursery. Tinycloud winced as Thorntail came in with Flowerfrost.

"Oh, hello, Tinycloud," Thorntail hissed. "What are you telling her now?"

Tinycloud glared at the tabby deputy.

Ivoryclaw flicked her white tail in Thorntail's face. "She didn't tell my anything. What are you, mouse-brained?"

Thorntail blinked.

"I still like you, Thorntail," Ivoryclaw meowed. "I just think that you and Tinycloud deserve each other."

Thorntail snorted. "As if," he growled under his breath. Flowerfrost brushed her tortoiseshell tail along Thorntail's flank, causing Tinycloud to twinge uncomfortably.

Thorntail noticed her look of hurt and turned to leave, Flowerfrost right behind him.

Ivoryclaw glanced at Tinycloud. "Don't worry about him," she meowed. "He'll come to his senses eventually."

Tinycloud nodded and touched noses to the white she-cat. As she turned to leave, Clovertail stirred and awoke, mainly because Featherkit was pawing at her side.

"What is it, you daft thing?" Clovertail hissed gently as she yawned and sat up. Tinycloud beamed at her. She realized that technically, Featherkit was one of her stepsisters already.

"Oh, hello there, Tinycloud," Clovertail meowed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was saying hello," Tinycloud mewed simply. She looked down at Featherkit. "Is she speaking yet?"

Clovertail sighed and looked down at the pretty silver she-kit. "She's said 'mother.' That's it." Clovertail paused and heaved one more sigh. "Tinycloud, I think she's going to grow up thinking that I'm her mother."

"Why don't we keep it that way?" Ivoryclaw suggested. "It will be easier for both the kit and Puddlefoot."

Clovertail nodded. "I believe that would be best, wouldn't it?"

Tinycloud looked down at Featherkit, who was prying at her stepmother hungrily.

Clovertail looked up. "Tinycloud what should I do?" she asked. "I haven't given birth yet. I don't have any milk."

Tinycloud flicked her tail. "Wait here." She bolted out of the nursery and pelted down the side of the gorge. She clawed at a big pigeon and raced back into the nursery. "Eat this," she ordered Clovertail, "and why don't you chew some up and give it to Featherkit? I know she's too young to eat fresh-kill, but it's the only she _can _eat right now."

"Good job, Tinycloud," came the raspy voice of Echosong as she appeared in the nursery entrance. "Maybe you should've my apprentice the whole time."

Tinycloud winced, unsure of what Ivoryclaw would do. But when she turned around, the white queen was purring warmly.

Clovertail looked up at the silver tabby she-cat. "Echosong, I was thinking that maybe Featherkit could get a taste of some fresh air today?"

Echosong nodded. "That would be good for her. Get used to the SkyClan camp."

"She was born here, after all," Ivoryclaw pointed out.

Clovertail nodded and chewed her pigeon thoughtfully, every now and then feeding thoroughly chewed-up food to Featherkit.

Tinycloud nodded and trotted out of the nursery, leaving Echosong with the queens and kit. She gazed down on the camp from the high path. Leafstar was awake, talking to Thorntail and Flowerfrost.

Tinycloud sighed heavily. _Oh, Spottedleaf_, she thought silently. _Please be right. Please let Thorntail see that I love him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: DON'T WORRY. There are going to be at LEAST 35 chapters. It isn't over!!!!!!! (That was for you, Hollypaw -). Reviews!**


	33. Chapter 32: Beware The Red

_"Come on, Featherkit!" Tinycloud mewed in _exasperation. "Clovertail is waiting at the bottom of the gorge." 

Featherkit gazed up at her stepsister. "But it's scary down there!" she mewled. "I don't want to go down! Can Mother come back up, please?"

Tinycloud couldn't help but purr at the small she-kit's love for Clovertail. She was too young to remember that Puddlefoot was her mother, so Leafstar had agreed to keep it known that Clovertail was the kit's mother.

"Featherkit, you've been down to the camp before," Tinycloud mewed. "It's safe, I promise you."

Featherkit gazed up at Tinycloud with blue-green eyes. Her eyes were beginning to change colour with growth, and Tinycloud realized just how much a kit could grow in three days. Ivoryclaw's kit had been born too, and to both her and Tinycloud's dismay, tiny tom looked _exactly_ like Thorntail.

But since Ivoryclaw's kit had been born, Tinycloud realized that it was obvious that she and Thorntail had mated before they joined SkyClan, since the kit came very soon.

Tinycloud gave Featherkit a small nudge and eventually got her to trip down the path. Both Thorntail and Leafstar were beginning to call it the Highpath, and the name was sticking. It was the path that led through the base of SkyClan's camp.

When the two she-cats made it down to the heart of the camp, Clovertail trotted up to them eagerly. Tinycloud couldn't stifle the gentle purr rising from her throat at the sight of her mother's swollen belly. It would be a while before the kits came, but Tinycloud was looking rather forward to it.

"Featherkit!" Clovertail exclaimed. "You came down!"

"I was brave with Tinycloud," the silver she-kit mewed triumphantly.

The three cats purred together for a moment before Brackenpelt trotted up to them. "Clovertail?" the amber tom asked curiously. "What are you doing out of the nursery?"

"I'm trying to get Featherkit used to the SkyClan camp," the brown-and-white she-cat explained. "I won't be out for long."

Brackenpelt nodded. "Patchfoot, Sparrowpelt and I have smelled fox-scent around here. You might want to be careful."

Clovertail nodded and wrapped her tail around Featherkit's shoulders. Tinycloud was glad that her mother was treating Featherkit like her own child.

Brackenpelt turned to Tinycloud. "Want to come on a patrol with me?" he asked.

Tinycloud nodded. "Sure," she mewed and touched noses with her mother before following the sturdy warrior over to where Petalnose and Dustpaw were waiting.

"Dustpaw," Tinycloud meowed lightly as she sat down beside them. "Shouldn't you be a warrior by now?" she asked playfully.

Dustpaw flicked her light grey tail in annoyance.

"I'm going to assess her soon," Petalnose meowed. "She's going to be a great warrior, I can tell."

Dustpaw and Petalnose exchanged proud glances. Tinycloud purred in agreement. Dustpaw was proving to be a great hunter, and it was only a matter of time when she had to prove her fighting skills in the assessment.

"Let's get going," Brackenpelt meowed, getting to his paws. Tinycloud, Petalnose, and Dustpaw followed him quietly as they trekked across the gorge and toward the training hollow.

The first half of the patrol suited normally. There was still a stale scent of GroundClan around that area, but it wasn't recent. Tinycloud remembered back to the battle against Sharpstar, and recalled Rainfur's words. "Go and kill Sharpstar," he had said so nonchalantly.

_Oh, StarClan_, she thought with a hint of panic. _How am I, a simple warrior, supposed to kill the great leader like Sharpstar?_

"Look out!" Dustpaw yowled all of a sudden.

Tinycloud looked up in alarm, Dustpaw's call bringing her from her daydream. She gazed around the hollow in shock, surprised to smell a hint of fox-scent.

"It's the fox!" Brackenpelt shrieked as he raced down the gorge.

"Brackenpelt, wait!" Tinycloud yowled, racing after him. She twitched her tail for Petalnose and Dustpaw to follow. "You can't just run after a scent!"

Almost as if Tinycloud had been suspecting it, a blood-red figure streaked past the cats and toward the SkyClan camp. _Why settle for a few measly cats when there's a whole Clan to feed from?_

Tinycloud blinked in surprise. That was no ordinary fox. Most foxes were an orange-red. But this fox was _bright red_. It was like the colour of blood.

_Beware the red,_ Spottedleaf had told her in her dream. Was that red supposed to mean the fox? A fox did appear in her dream…

"Featherkit!" she yowled all of a sudden. Spottedleaf had also mentioned falling feathers, and for some reason, Tinycloud traced that as a trail to Featherkit.

The patrol pelted after the bright red fox, thunder rolling at their feet. The soft thudding of paws weren't enough to lure the fox away from the camp though, and it kept at its messy pace toward the camp.

"Fox!" came the startled cry of Rainsong, who was crouched over a half-eaten sparrow.

In one moment that seemed to last for an eternity, the SkyClan camp burst with activity. Tinycloud grew horrified to see that more foxes like the first—all bright red, the colour of blood—were swarming the camp.

"This is unlike foxes!" Forestfoot yowled. "Usually foxes keep their distance!"

Leafstar leaped out of her den, her breath coming in short, painful gasps. "But we've only just settled. We still may have to show these foxes who belongs in the gorge."

And with that, Forestfoot nodded brusquely and burst into the main clearing, hurling himself at a fox.

Tinycloud watched in terror as the Clan plunged themselves into the battle, creature against creature. Thankfully, it didn't take much for the well-trained, lean cats to battle off the scrawny, hungry-looking foxes, but one of them lingered behind, desperate for a bite of food.

"Clovertail!" shrieked Sparrowpelt from where he was standing beside Cherrytail. "Get back in the nursery!"

Horror seeping through Tinycloud's veins, the white warrior gazed across the gorge to see the limping form of Clovertail herding Featherkit up the Highpath.

"Clovertail!" Tinycloud yelped, lunging forward. Before she knew it, her brothers, Bouncestep and Rockfall, were hard on her heels.

But the fox was faster. It bounded up the path and pounced at Clovertail, and with a deafening screech, Clovertail collapsed.

"Mother!" Featherkit cried, watching her stepmother writhe underneath the weight of the blood-red fox.

"No!" Tinycloud screamed, leaping at the fox. Soon, the ugly creature was covered in wounds from Tinycloud, Bouncestep, and Rockfall. They bit at the fox's tail and jugular, acting as one cat. If ever they seemed to be kin, it was now, fighting to protect their mother.

With one hurtful yelp, the fox pried itself free and bounded up the Highpath until it was scrambling over the edge of the gorge and struggling out of sight.

Tinycloud, panting sharply, raced over to the limp body of her mother. Bouncestep and Rockfall crouched down beside her, gazing at their mother, grief shining in all their eyes, matching with green.

"Clovertail," came the soft voice of Sparrowpelt behind them. The siblings parted slightly to let their stepfather through and see his mate. "Oh, Clovertail," he muttered, pressing his nose into the she-cat's soft fur. "You can't die now."

Grief stabbed at Tinycloud as Sparrowpelt spoke the dreadful word. Clovertail couldn't die! She still had kits to be born yet, and imagine what it would do to poor Featherkit. She had already lost both of her mothers, and now who was going to bring her up?

Sorrow pricking at her, Tinycloud shoved her nose into her mother's light brown fur. _Please, Spottedleaf._ She found herself praying to the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. _Please don't let Clovertail die. She can't!_

"Sparrowpelt…?" Clovertail rasped.

Tinycloud looked up, her vision blurry with tears. "Clovertail?"

Clovertail didn't respond.

"Mother?"

"What is it, Tinycloud?" Clovertail croaked as she purred at her daughter.

Tinycloud purred with her mother, happiness replacing the stinging sorrow. "Clovertail! Don't leave us, mother."

Clovertail sighed, and then coughed with the effort. "I don't think I have a say in that right now," she rasped.

Sparrowpelt dipped his head. "But you can't leave now," he whispered, his voice thick with despair. "We have kits."

Rockfall nodded. "Clovertail, please," he stammered. "You can't go!"

Clovertail coughed once more. "Sparrowpelt," she muttered. "I'm sure Pinekit and I will be peaceful in StarClan."

Judging by the look in Sparrowpelt's eyes, Tinycloud guessed that Pinekit was the name the two had been thinking of for one of their kits.

Bouncestep brushed his tongue over Clovertail before standing up. "All right," he mumbled, tears glistening in his green eyes. "There's nothing we can do."

Almost as if on cue, Echosong appeared next to them. "We might as well take her to my cave while she's still alive."

Tinycloud winced. She couldn't bare in hearing her Clanmates talk of her mother as if she were going to decease at any moment.

Without protest, Bouncestep, Rockfall, and Sparrowpelt helped bring Clovertail's limp form down to Echosong's cave. Tinycloud glanced over to see Featherkit gazing in horror at her half mother's form being carried away. "She's still alive," Tinycloud mewed reassuringly, although she knew she was only trying to convince herself. "Clovertail isn't dead yet."

Featherkit blinked up at her stepsister. "Mother…" she whimpered.

Tinycloud wrapped her tail around the tiny silver kit and guided her down the Highpath toward the main clearing.

"Is every cat okay?" she heard Thorntail yowling from his position on the Rockpile.

Patchfoot looked up. "I think so," he called.

Tinycloud's gaze locked with Thorntail's for a moment before she turned away and led Featherkit into the medicine cat's cave. Echosong and the others were in there with Clovertail.

"How long do you think she'll live?" she asked the medicine cat.

Echosong sighed. "Not very long," she admitted. "That fox did some serious damage."

Tinycloud bowed her head and held Featherkit close as she sobbed. She couldn't bear to hear the small she-kit cry, so Echosong took her and fed her some poppy seeds for the shock.

Tinycloud gazed at her mother _StarClan, why did you have to take her?_ she asked silently.

_She is safe now_, came a gentle whisper on the wind, and Tinycloud breathed in Spottedleaf's sweet scent.

* * *

**A/N: This was so painful to write!!!!!! xD Bet no one noticed in The Lost Warrior spoilers, huh? Well, reviews! Can't wait to hear what people say...**

**-Helena**


	34. Chapter 33: Love & Rivalries

_Fear gripped Tinycloud's heart as she _watched Echosong crouch over her mother. Featherkit was lying sound asleep next to Clovertail after being fed poppy seeds for the shock of her second loss. Bouncestep, Rockfall, and Sparrowpelt were sleeping as well, but not from poppy seeds.

Tinycloud twitched her whiskers anxiously and looked out of the cave entrance. The moon was sinking down in the newleaf sky, and Tinycloud was sure that her mother had no chance of survival.

"Tinycloud," came the soft whisper of Echosong.

Tinycloud turned back to the medicine cat. Her mother's breathing was coming in harsh gasps. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Stay with her," the silver tabby she-cat stated simply. "She needs her daughter right now."

Tinycloud's green eyes brimmed as she crouched down beside Clovertail. Echosong retreated to her crevice for a quick nap before the sun rose.

"I'm here, Mother," Tinycloud whispered as she plunged her nose into Clovertail's soft brown fur.

Clovertail's green eyes blinked rapidly. "Tinycloud, I hope that you live a longer life than me."

Tinycloud blinked the tears from her eyes and nudged her brothers and stepfather gently. They all awoke and turned to face Clovertail.

"Clovertail…" Sparrowpelt whimper softly as he drew his tongue over her fur many times.

"Please, my love," Clovertail rasped. "I am peaceful. We are peaceful."

And with that Clovertail's breathing stopped.

"No," Tinycloud whined, shoving her forehead to her mother's flank. "No, StarClan, don't take her. Not now."

But it was too late. Clovertail's body grew colder and colder as the night drew on.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting," Leafstar yowled from atop the Rockpile.

Tinycloud blinked open her eyes, encrusted with dried tears. Echosong was already awakening Featherkit from her deep sleep.

But when Featherkit noticed her deceased half mother, she let out a hurtful yelp. "Mother!" she cried, mewling pitifully.

"Quiet!" Echosong snapped. "Leafstar's called a meeting."

"Mother," Featherkit whined before Echosong guided her away from the cave.

Tinycloud looked down at Clovertail's body. Her limbs were stiff from crouching all night long, and she stretched each luxuriously in turn. Her ears prickled as she noticed Forestfoot and Patchfoot approaching.

Pain pricking at her heart, Tinycloud stepped aside and let the two cats through to pick Clovertail up and drag her to the centre of the clearing.

Tinycloud prodded Rockfall, Bouncestep, and Sparrowpelt. "Wake up. It's time for Clovertail's ceremony."

Sparrowpelt was the first up, and he bolted out of the cave to where Clovertail was being laid. Rockfall, Bouncestep, and Tinycloud all padded wearily to where the rest of the Clan were gathered.

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar called. "Last night, foxes came to our camp, but we showed them who belongs in the gorge. Unfortunately, Clovertail, one of our senior warriors and queens bearing kits, failed in this attempt, and has joined the ranks of StarClan last night."

Tinycloud heard Featherkit whimper sorrowfully.

Leafstar went on. "Let us share tongues with her once more."

Tinycloud glanced upward. It was sunhigh! She and her kin had been sleeping for the whole morning!

Nervously, she padded over to Featherkit. "I'll stay with her," she meowed to Echosong. The medicine cat nodded and trotted over to share tongues with Clovertail once more.

Once the rest of the Clan had shared tongues, Tinycloud stepped forward with Featherkit and her brothers. She wrapped her tail around Featherkit's shoulders as she bent down and rasped her tongue over Clovertail's flank.

"I don't know what we'll do without you, Mother," she whispered between licks. "You've done so much in my life. How am I supposed to kill Sharpstar without you here?"

Featherkit blinked. "Kill Sharpstar?" she mewled.

Brackenpelt looked over to where the cats were sharing tongues. "Tinycloud!" he exclaimed. "Don't go getting kits eager for Sharpstar's death."

Tinycloud laughed nervously and pulled Featherkit closer. "Hush up, Featherkit," she whispered.

When they were finished, Leafstar leaped on top of the Rockpile and addressed her Clan: "Clovertail is dead, and we will hold a vigil for her tonight. Until then, there is work to be done. Thorntail, organise the hunting patrols. I also want to see some training being done. Sharpstar isn't through with us, and he will return."

Tinycloud glanced at the boulder where Thorntail was perched. He nodded briefly and turned to jump off beside Leafstar.

"Brackenpelt, will you come with me on the sunhigh patrol?" he asked. Tinycloud's ears pricked. "Go find another warrior without an apprentice and let's go."

Brackenpelt nodded, and Tinycloud's spirits rose. Maybe this was her chance to get closer to Thorntail again!

"Brackenpelt!" she called, rushing up to the dark ginger warrior. "Can I come with you? On the patrol?"

Brackenpelt nodded. "Sure," he meowed, and then turned to Thorntail. "Tinycloud's coming with us."

Thorntail glanced at the white she-cat and nodded formally. "All right, let's go."

Tinycloud felt that she should be happy Thorntail hadn't cast her away, but she couldn't help but droop her tail as the patrol padded toward the other side of the gorge, where the Whispering Cave was. Thorntail had acted as any deputy should: formal and superior to her. Not the way the loving, passionate Thorntail she once knew acted towards her.

When the patrol reached the edge of the gorge, Thorntail gazed upward. "This is the first time SkyClan have probably even set foot up there. We'll have to keep a wide lookout for MudClan scent markers."

Brackenpelt nodded in agreement, and the three began picking their way up the gorge wall. There was no Highpath here to bring them upward like the other side; it was a sheer, steep cliff drop that should've been hard for any cat to climb. Thankfully, the SkyClan cats had their special ability to leap high in the air, and that served them well.

Tinycloud thought back to when she doubted her warrior blood and chuckled to herself. _I guess I can stop worrying now_, she thought relentlessly.

It didn't take long for the lean warriors to reach the top. It also didn't take long for Tinycloud to smell a MudClan scent marker. It was the clear, distinct smell of Cloudstar, and Tinycloud figured that the MudClan leader had marked them himself.

"At least Cloudstar gave us a few fox-lengths of territory to reach up here," Brackenpelt pointed out.

Thorntail nodded. "But it won't come to any use. We never come up here anyway," he meowed.

"But we might now," Tinycloud remarked. Thorntail snapped his gaze to hers and the two locked eyes for a moment, golden to green.

Brackenpelt noticed the uneasiness. "Should I go and check the markers?" he mumbled, backing away. "I'll just go and place them." And with that, the sturdy warrior was out of sight.

Tinycloud wanted to look away, but Thorntail was too persistent. He kept gazing at her, until finally, he meowed softly, "This won't work will it?"

Tinycloud felt taken aback. "It will if we try!" she insisted. "Thorntail, we can't just go on like this over something neither of us have the right to blame on the other."

Thorntail looked down at his tabby paws. "But I don't know what to do, Tinycloud," he murmured. "I feel horrible for just leaving Ivoryclaw! I mean, I'm a father now. She said she had an idea of what to name him, and she 'accidentally' checked with me. It's like I'm a completely different cat to her all of a sudden."

Tinycloud ventured a step closer to the deputy. To her utter relief, he didn't back away. "Thorntail," she began, "Ivoryclaw knows what's best for both of you. She was once the Ground Rogues' healing cat. She and her kit will get along just fine."

Thorntail blinked at her. "But he looks just like me, Tinycloud," he meowed. "For the rest of my life in SkyClan, I will constantly be reminded that he's my son!"

Tinycloud shook her head with exasperation. "Ivoryclaw knows you love her—"

"But that's just it!" Thorntail interrupted, taking a step toward Tinycloud. "I don't love her anymore! I love _you_, Tinycloud!"

Tinycloud shut her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt dizzy with relief; just hearing Thorntail speak those words again made her happy. "And I love you too, Thorntail," she rasped. "Ivoryclaw knows this. That's why she's keeping her distance."

"But she'll feel—"

"No," Tinycloud put in. She sat down next to Thorntail and pressed her cheek to his side. "She's okay, Thorntail."

After a moment, Thorntail rested his head on Tinycloud's, and the two purred together.

"I love you," Thorntail whispered.

Tinycloud felt her heart leap. "I love you, too."

"Thorntail!"

Tinycloud looked up to see the disturbance. Stormcloud was rushing over to them, her dark grey paws slipping in the grass the SkyClan cats were so unaccustomed to.

"What is it?" Thorntail asked, regretfully pulling away from Tinycloud.

Stormcloud stopped. "It's GroundClan! They've come back!"

* * *

**A/N: Angsty-McAngst, huh? People have been asking for more romance (hint hint, Niah), and others have been asking for Sharpstar dead...(hint hint, Tawnyleaf...that's a great warrior name, btw)...so I've quickened things up. 35 chapters it is.**


	35. Chapter 34: An Undeniable Truth

_The wind ruffled Tinycloud's white fur_ as she launched herself down the side of the gorge, a new sense of hope and joy filling her heart. She hadn't felt this way for moons, and she felt as if nothing could stop her from tearing Sharpstar's lives away. The best thing was that Thorntail was pelting at full sped alongside her. She flashed a quick smile in his direction, and he returned the favour quickly before they plunged into the SkyClan camp. 

Brackenpelt instantly charged into the battle, latching himself onto a dark brown tabby tom with white ears. Thorntail hesitated, licking Tinycloud's ear before pouncing at a dappled silver she-cat.

But Tinycloud gazed around the camp, finding herself looking for Silverheart. She wanted to ask him how Puddlefoot was managing, when she realized that he might not be willing to answer her light-hearted questions at a time like this.

Quickly shaking her head for preparation, she stormed into the battle and lunged at a small grey apprentice. She wanted to save her energy for Sharpstar later.

Thrashing at the apprentice's sides and underbelly sharply, Tinycloud quickly sent the GroundClan cat up the gorge, screaming in agony. Thinking quickly, Tinycloud lunged at a long-furred light ginger tom.

The tom spat angrily and threw Tinycloud off of him. "Mouse-brain!" he snapped. "Did you ever stop to think that some cats are fighting _for _SkyClan?"

Tinycloud blinked at the tom. "If you're with SkyClan, why are you still in GroundClan? You could've joined StreamClan, or MudClan."

The tom twitched his tail-tip exasperatedly. "I was spying. Now I'm ready to show my true self."

"Jayfeather!" yowled a voice from Tinycloud's right. She saw Petalnose struggling underneath the weight of a sturdy dark brown tom. "Tinycloud, help!"

Tinycloud was about to jump to help when Jayfeather leaped in front of the tom and clawed at his muzzle. "Go away Soilfur! You're only a new warrior!"

The brown tom and hopped off of Petalnose and hissed at Jayfeather, "Traitor!" before leaping on top of him.

"Jayfeather!" Tinycloud yowled, slamming into Soilfur's side. She sent the brown tabby tom flying across the gorge floor, only to have him scrambling up the wall seconds later.

"Good job," Jayfeather commented before racing over to jump at Silverheart.

"He'd make a good leader," Petalnose remarked, walking away with her tail high in the air, just before the dappled she-cat jumped at her.

Bringing herself back into reality, Tinycloud gazed around the camp in search of Sharpstar. Unfortunately, the ginger tom was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, Forestfoot ran up to her side, panting heavily. "Where's Sharpstar?" she asked him.

The dark brown tabby shook his head wordlessly before pelting away into the heart of the battle.

_SkyClan can't go through this again,_ Tinycloud thought, panic pricking at her confidence. _We've only just healed from the battle prior to this one, and then we had help!_

Almost as if on cue, a battle cry sounded from beyond the fallen tree, and Batstar, Thistlestripe right behind him, came bursting into the SkyClan camp. With two Clans against one, Tinycloud's spirits rose.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins once more, she lunged herself at the dappled silver she-cat that had damaged two of her Clanmates. She raked her hind claws down the she-cat's sides, listening to her howl in pain. With one fluid motion, she then fastened her jaws around the base of the she-cat's neck.

"Waterlight!" a voice yowled from behind Tinycloud. She winced just before a heavy body knocked her hard off of the she-cat's back. "Don't touch her, fox dung!" a booming voice hissed before scraping claws slashed her sides.

"Thorntail!" Tinycloud called, glancing at her attacker. He was a strong-looking tom with ginger-and-white splotched fur and a rather long tail. But Thorntail was nowhere to be seen. "Thorntail," she called out again, this time more weakly. How was she supposed to kill Sharpstar dead?

* * *

"Wake up! Oh, for StarClan's sake, wake up, Tinycloud!" 

Tinycloud shot open her eyes to see the familiar walls of the medicine cat's cave surrounding her. Echosong was prodding her anxiously. Outside, Tinycloud could hear the remainders of the battle with GroundClan.

"Tinycloud, you've got to fight!" Echosong encouraged. "SkyClan needs you more than any cat now! You have to kill Sharpstar!"

Tinycloud blinked at the silver tabby she-cat. "How did—"

"Medicine cats know these things," she interrupted. "Now go!"

Tinycloud bolted out of the cave. She figured she had only blacked-out, but now she was fit and ready for battle.

"Where's Sharpstar?" came a yowl from atop the Rockpile. Tinycloud turned to see Thorntail perched atop the massive heap of rocks. "The highest rank of GroundClan present, answer me!"

Nightclaw leaped on top of the Rockpile and crashed on top of Thorntail. Tinycloud's paws itched to help him, but her senses told her to stay alert for Sharpstar.

"Sharpstar!" came the voice of Sparrowpelt not far off. Tinycloud quickly leaped to his side to see the large ginger leader trekking down the gorge wall and padding smoothly up to the battle.

Suddenly, everything around them stopped. The fighting ceased as Sharpstar padded coolly up to Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt. He stopped and gazed around the clearing, his yellow eyes hinting no emotion.

Finally, he meowed clearly, "GroundClan will seize SkyClan, and we she dominate."

Many of the GroundClan cats cheered in agreement, while Jayfeather remained silent, glaring at his leader.

Sharpstar trotted past Tinycloud and up to where Leafstar was standing. "I took two of your lives, and I'll be willing to take the other seven."

Leafstar hissed something inaudible for Tinycloud to hear and leaped at Sharpstar. The whole gorge clearing burst into battle once more, and Tinycloud churned through the throng of tussling cats to where Sharpstar and Leafstar fought among the sandy-dust. Without even thinking, she lunged at the ginger leader, knocking him off of Leafstar's frail body.

Sharpstar spat at Tinycloud. "You're a mere junior warrior!" he snarled. "Do you think you can kill _me_?"

_No_, Tinycloud thought despairingly before launching at the leader once more. She scratched at his golden eyes, and for a moment, Tinycloud was reminded of Thorntail.

Time seemed to stop as truth and realization flooded through Tinycloud's senses and mind. It all seemed to click into place: the undeniable deputation, the strong, powerful personality, the strength and courage that emanated from their bodies.

Sharpstar was Thorntail's father.

* * *

**A/N: GAH!!!!!!! I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I KNOW that this is SOOOO cliche, but I realized the possibilities! Only as I was writing the sentence did I realize that it was SO much like Tigerstar and Brambleclaw...I SO SORRY! Forgive me if you hate it...**


	36. Chapter 35: SkyClan's Second Chance

**A/N: The final chapter. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Reality flashed over Tinycloud like an _enormous wave, and she backed away from Sharpstar, fear and hatred seeping through her fur. Sharpstar _couldn't_ be Thorntail's father! But she remembered that Sharpstar was a strong, agile cat before he joined SkyClan, and Thorntail was a recent warrior. Maybe Sharpstar had left the Ground Rogues to become a loner, and then Thorntail joined.

But did Thorntail know that Sharpstar, the blood-thirsty leader that he was, was his father? In fact, Tinycloud wasn't entirely sure, but she had her beliefs.

"Tinycloud!"

Tinycloud was plunged back into the present reality as Leafstar yowled her name. She turned to see the tabby she-cat being hassled by Sharpstar, and quickly jumped to her aide. _How am I going to kill Sharpstar now that I know he's Thorntail's father?_

But her response came soon enough when Thorntail, yowling his battle cry, leaped out from behind a throng of battling cats and sprang at Sharpstar. Either the young tabby warrior wasn't aware of his kinship with Sharpstar, or he didn't respect him any longer.

"Thorntail!" Sharpstar screeched, leaping away from Leafstar and dodging Thorntail's attack. "We meet again."

Thorntail hissed defiantly and scratched at Sharpstar's ears. "You are a disgrace to the warrior code!"

_Then what does that make you?_ Tinycloud thought with horror.

Sharpstar seemed puzzled. "You really don't know, do you?"

Thorntail hesitated and glared at his father. "Know what?"

Tinycloud breathed a sigh of relief that Thorntail didn't know that Sharpstar was his father. That could've been nasty in greetings. _Oh, yeah, Thorntail? I killed your father. I hope you don't mind._

Sharpstar chuckled darkly. "You don't know!" he exclaimed. "Thorntail, my son—"

"No!" Tinycloud screamed, ramming herself into Sharpstar's side. And with one quick motion, she lunged her white head forward blindly and fastened her jaws hard around some body part until her teeth met.

She opened her eyes to see that she had bitten Sharpstar's throat.

With one spasmodic lurch, Sharpstar opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain. Tinycloud let go quickly, swiping her tongue over her jaws to rid her mouth of the disgusting taste of blood.

She couldn't look at Thorntail. She didn't want to see his reaction to her violence, or Sharpstar's claim. But even if she wanted to, she couldn't take her eyes off of the massive ginger GroundClan leader. He was twitching his body on the floor of the gorge, and was clearly losing a life.

_Okay,_, Tinycloud thought, panting heavily. _One life down, eight more to go_.

But Tinycloud's confidence faded into puzzlement and surprise as Sharpstar lay limp on the gorge floor, his throat seeping with blood. Suddenly, his now beady yellow eyes jolted open, and he gazed around the gorge helplessly. He was losing yet another life.

_What?_ Tinycloud thought, glancing at the sky. _I thought StarClan healed the wound the killed a leader…_ But maybe Sharpstar was never meant to lead a Clan.

Tinycloud finally looked at Thorntail and instantly winced in guilt. The brown tabby deputy was gazing incredulously at his father's twitching body, hurt and disbelief shining in his golden eyes.

"Thorntail—" she began, but the deputy shook his head and pelted away, muttering something under his breath.

Tinycloud dismissed Thorntail and decided to talk to him later. She looked back at Sharpstar, who was still lurching, losing all nine of his lives.

"Sharpstar!" Nightclaw yowled from somewhere behind Tinycloud. But she didn't care what the fiery black she-cat did now. She had done it. She had killed Sharpstar! And to her utter disbelief and horror, it was easier than she had expected.

Something slammed into her side, and Tinycloud felt claws snag at her white fur, drawing blood. She hurled around to see Nightclaw kneading at her belly, and she screeched out in pain. Quickly forgetting about Sharpstar, she clawed at Nightclaw's ears and bit down fiercely on her tail. But she had expected the notions to drive Nightclaw away, and yet the black she-cat turned away, but remained inside the gorge.

"Don't think I'm finished with you," she snarled before bounding away.

Tinycloud turned back to Sharpstar, who was probably on his last life by now. As he lost his eighth life, his yellow eyes opened and gazed at Tinycloud, pain glazing them dully.

"Tiny…cloud…" he muttered.

Tinycloud decided that it was already terrible enough to be losing all nine of his lives, and she leaned closer mistakenly. Instantly, Sharpstar shot out his front paw and snagged his prickly claws onto Tinycloud's throat. She yowled out in pain, only to see blackness come over her before falling unconscious once more.

* * *

Consciousness swooned over Tinycloud as she peeked open her eyes. Her head throbbed in pain as she remembered the night before—_the night before!_

Too quickly, she sat upright, causing her head to grow light. When the sensation ebbed, she gazed around the gorge. The sun was high in the air, and the clearing was full of drowsy, injured cats. Most of them were SkyClan, since they had simply fallen asleep right after GroundClan and StreamClan had left, but some StreamClan cats were still there, either chatting sorrowfully to other cats, or lying down, wounded from the fight.

Tinycloud saw Echosong busily picking her way around the gorge clearing, sniffing at cats' wounds and tending to the worse injuries. Tinycloud tried to get to her paws, but failed in the effort.

"Oh, no you don't," Echosong mumbled through a mouthful of herbs as she trotted up to the white warrior. "You've been wounded badly. Sharpstar did a good deal of damage to you before he went."

"Is he dead?" Tinycloud couldn't help asking.

Echosong looked at her, her eyes gleaming with pride and hope. "Yes, Tinycloud. You have succeeded your prophecy, and StarClan and I are very proud of you."

Tinycloud felt hope and joy blossom in the bottom of her heart. Sharpstar was dead, and that meant that GroundClan—and not just GroundClan, all of the Clans—could live peacefully, or at least, as peacefully as normal Clans were to each other.

But that feeling quickly evaporated as Thorntail trekked into the clearing, his tail drooping and his jaws full of fresh-kill.

"Thorntail!" Echosong exclaimed, disappointment shining in her eyes. "I told you to stay in the camp! You're too exhausted to be hunting."

Thorntail ignored the medicine cat's order and continued to stalk over to the fresh-kill pile.

Determined and angry, Echosong dashed over to him and stepped in front of him. "As you're medicine cat, I am telling you. Put that fresh-kill down and then sleep. You need it more than any other cat in this clearing."

"Echosong, do you have any herbs for a tired mind? A tired soul?" Thorntail asked suddenly.

The silver medicine cat looked taken aback, and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then do us a favour and leave me alone," Thorntail hissed before stalking off toward the fallen tree once more.

Tinycloud shook her head. "Maybe I can get through to him," she mumbled, trying to get to her paws once more.

"No," Echosong interrupted, shoving Tinycloud back down. "He'll come to his senses. He didn't even know that Sharpstar was his father. That's good enough for him."

Apparently Tinycloud wasn't the only cat who had guessed the similarities between the two powerful toms. Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Is Ivoryclaw okay? How about Featherkit and Ivoryclaw's kit?"

Echosong chuckled lightly. "They're okay. No harm done."

Tinycloud nodded, relieved. "Has Ivoryclaw thought of a name for their kit?"

Pride beamed in Echosong's eyes as she replied. "Yes. She has named him Pinekit in honour of Clovertail and her lost kit."

Tinycloud nodded, warmth of Ivoryclaw's wonderful deed soothing her tired limbs and heart. She had forgiven Ivoryclaw, and apparently Thorntail had too.

Echosong suddenly sighed beside her. "It's almost as if the whole of SkyClan got a second chance."

Tinycloud nodded, feeling her eyes brim as she gazed around the camp. Many SkyClan cats were beginning to wake up and wander around the camp, heeding to each other's wounds and talking light-heartedly. Sharpstar was dead, and the whole gorge seemed to overflow with newleaf's life. The birdsong that played around the gorge filled Tinycloud's ears as happiness overtook her.

The prophecy had been fulfilled, and it was time for SkyClan to take that second chance.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAH! THE END. Is it okay? Do you like it? I figured out a way to twine the title of the story with the plot so it didn't sound as retarded. Okay, well, reviews! It's the end! I mean, I might throw in an epilogue, but this is still the end.**

**-Helena**


	37. Epilogue

_The gorge clearing glistened with the _bright sunlight, and Tinycloud felt overjoyed as the gentle wind fluffed up her fur. The sun glanced off of the river that rushed along beside her as she made her way back to the SkyClan camp, Stormcloud and Barkpaw right behind her.

The patrol had just been to check the StreamClan border and renew the scents when Tinycloud ran into Thistlestripe and thanked him for the help with the battle against Sharpstar. Both Clans' cats' wounds were healing well, and Echosong was doing a splendid job keeping everything in line.

Apparently, the she-cat Missingfoot whom Tinycloud had met the other day when StreamClan was just being made was StreamClan's new medicine cat. Tinycloud quickly explained that medicine cats were not allowed to have kits, and Flamestone nodded, saying that they were enforcing that.

Stormcloud rushed up to Tinycloud's side. "I'm going to train with Barkpaw here for a little while," she meowed. "You catch up with the Clan."

Tinycloud nodded curtly and raced off, stumbling over the fallen tree and into the main camp. Thorntail was seated next to Ivoryclaw, who was watching Pinekit and her foster kit, Featherkit, tussle in the earth.

"Hello," Tinycloud greeted warmly. Ivoryclaw purred her greeting, while Thorntail remained silent. Tinycloud sat and let out an exasperated sigh. "Thorntail, Sharpstar is dead. You can forget about it."

"What, and forget about my father?" Thorntail shot. He then relaxed and sighed. "It seems like everything is going wrong."

Tinycloud brushed her tail along his flank and he purred at the gesture. "Jayfeather is going to receive his nine lives tonight. That should make up for everything."

Thorntail shook his head gently, looking down at his paws.

"Come on!" Tinycloud insisted. "You have to cheer up! GroundClan can remake itself. Sharpstar is a thing of the past. You went your entire life not knowing your father, or at least, not knowing who your father was. Why should this be any different?"

Thorntail shrugged. But after seeing Tinycloud's disappointed expression, he sighed. "All right," he murmured. "I'll try and cheer up."

Tinycloud purred in laughter. "Good." She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and got to her paws. It had taken GroundClan moons to discover who their true leader should be, when Treeleaf, their medicine cat, received a sign from StarClan of an orange feather lying outside the Whispering Cave. Tinycloud was glad that StarClan was recognizing them as a true Clan now that Sharpstar was gone. She'd only wished that they could do something for Thorntail and ease his mind of Sharpstar.

Ivoryclaw spoke up now. "Featherkit and Pinekit are going to become apprentices soon," she remarked softly. "I'll have to join you in the warriors' den."

Tinycloud laughed lightly. "Don't worry. Thorntail and I will train you."

Tinycloud's heart lightened when she saw Thorntail chuckle light-heartedly. Everything was going pleasantly in the gorge, and Tinycloud was eager to make a new start with the new Clans.


End file.
